


The Jotun Princess

by Nijura



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Love, Odin is kinda nice, Pregnancy, Threesome but just once, laufey is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 68,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura
Summary: Jotunheim is at war with Asgard but peace is almost in reach as Thor captures Laufeys most secret treasure.These events take place after Thor was on earth but Loki never found out that he is a Jotun and so Odin never went into odinsleep and Loki never tried to kill Thor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Yes but that girl could be dangerous”, he muttered.  
> “He is a master of magic he will be able to defend himself against a woman and he can talk to her, no one else here can”, Odin nodded, he still didn’t like the idea of his youngest taking the Jotun to his tent but he didn’t have a better plan, as soon as he would go near her she would scream and cry. Odin raised his jug, “well but you will keep an eye on your brother.” Thor smiled, “I always do.”

“We need to get our hands on whatever is in that carriage” Thor said to his soldiers.  
“Whatever it is it means enough for Laufey to guard it with his best men”  
They were sitting on top of a hill disguised by trees and the night. They would attack from behind and then from the front, startle the Jotuns with fire and take their treasure, Thor licked his lips.  
He didn’t know why his father insisted on keeping his brother Loki with him in the camp, his magic could have been really useful for this mission but Odin forbade it. He had been acting strange towards Loki since they arrived in Jotunheim always keeping a close eye at the younger prince.  
Thor shook his head it was time to focus on his mission, the cortege was almost in position. He gave the signal and his man attacked, the fight was short but surprisingly bloody.  
Thor killed half of the Jotuns himself but the great polar bears tore through his men like a hot knife through butter, ripping them to shreds. One of his men managed to light a torch and light up the fur of the creatures which made them flee in haste.  
“I hope it was worth it”, Thor snarled turning to the carriage which stood abandoned in the snow, the three Jotuns who pulled it were the first ones to fall. Thor pulled open the door and froze he didn’t expect that. 

“What do you think?” Loki looked at his father who studied the map on the table, “with that we can minimize our losses”. Odin nodded and smiled at his son, “I agree you are very wise for your age my son.” Loki smiled; both of them heard a scream and turned to the entrance of the tent they were in. Thor came in pulling someone with him, “Father I have returned!” He pushed the person he was dragging with him in front of Odin and Loki, both gasped in surprise.  
A woman almost a girl fell in front of them, eyes as black as the night and filled with horror looked up to them. She was a tall woman, thin with blue skin like a Jotun but just a little lighter and raven black hair that almost touched her waist. She was dressed in a skirt and a waistcoat made of fur, her feet were bare and she shivered in fear.  
Odins eye widened, “how can that be? There are no female Jotun” The woman pushed herself up, her hands were chained and tried to get some distance between herself and the Allfather but Thor was right behind her.  
“She is beautiful”, Loki whispered staring at her in fascination. Her eyes moved to him but there was no sign that she understood what he was saying. She yelped as Thor grabbed her arm to put her on her feet, “I guess she is Laufeys consort why else would he try to sneak her out of his castle in the middle of the night guarded like the most important thing in this world”.  
Odin went to take a closer look at the girl, “this is really interesting”, he slowly moved his hand to touch her cheek. “She must be a half breed touching the skin of a normal Jotun would cause severe frostbites”  
The girl whimpered begging Odin with her eyes not to hurt her. “Who are you?”  
Loki asked standing next to his father, the girl looked at him in surprise.  
“You learnt the old Jotun language?”  
Thor and Odin looked at the young prince as surprised as did the girl. Loki nodded, “I figured it would be quite useful if we would go to Jotunheim”.  
The girl stared at him, “my name is Nadi.” Loki made a small bow, “I am Loki son of Odin, this is my father and this is my brother Thor”.  
Her eyes widened looking at Odin, she let out a panicked scream trying to free her form Thor but his grip on her arm was too strong. So she kicked him.  
“Ouch damn Loki what did you tell her?”  
Loki shrugged, “I asked for her name and introduced us”  
Odin raised an eyebrow, “seems like we have a reputation here”. Thor laughed then gasped as her knee hit his stomach. He bent over letting go of her arm and she ran out of the tent, “this little, ah she will pay for that.”  
Loki snickered, “well it is your fault brother for letting your guard down.”  
“Stop lecturing me, go after her”, Thor growled but Loki just waved his hand, “patience brother our campsite is huge she will never get away.”  
He smiled as he heard her high pitched scream as two guards dragged her back into the tent. Odin chuckled and sat down in a chair while Thor glared at his brother. Loki gave him an “I told you so” grin and then looked at their prisoner. She cried and still struggled to get free, “please don’t kill me”, she begged and Loki frowned. 

Odin looked at his older son, “I don’t like the idea.”  
“You need to trust Loki more father, he may be young but he is not a child anymore, besides he is smarter than both of us together”, Thor said taking a mouthful of mead sitting next to his father.  
“Yes but that girl could be dangerous”, he muttered.  
“He is a master of magic he will be able to defend himself against a woman and he can talk to her no one else here can”, Odin nodded, he still didn’t like the idea of his youngest taking the Jotun to his tent but he didn’t have a better plan, as soon as he would go near her she would scream and cry. Odin raised his jug, “well but you will keep an eye on your brother.” Thor smiled, “I always do.” 

Loki walked to his tent the girl at his side well aware of the soldiers staring at her. Bad enough she was a Jotun but even worse she was a female in a camp full of lonely men. He watched her from the corner of his eyes; she looked on the ground and walked without struggling against him, shaking slightly. As he entered his tent she raised her head to look around cautiously, “are you cold?”  
Loki let her go to close the tent, “I don’t feel the cold as much as the others around here so I don’t have a fire.”  
“I am fine”, she replied in a soft voice taking a few steps into the room, looking a bit curious.  
Loki couldn’t take his eyes of her; she was just too fascinating and beautiful.  
Nadi looked around and the first time since her capture she wasn’t scared, the black haired man wasn’t as intimidating as the other two from before and he didn’t hurt her. A little confused she walked over to his bed, it was covered in blankets and furs but under that was a strange thing. She pushed down at it to let out a surprised sound when she felt how soft it was. Loki smiled, “never had a bed?”  
Her head jerked to him as her cheeks turned dark blue, she was blushing and shook her head. He raised an eyebrow, if she was a consort why would Laufey not even treat her to a proper bed?  
“I will give you some clothes you can change into so you won’t get stared at so much”, she nodded and watched as he opened a chest and pulled out some black pants and a simple green tunic.  
“Here”, he put them on the bed and looked at her chained hands, “if I free you will you behave?” She looked as if she held back a sarcastic remark but she just took a deep breath and nodded.  
Loki smiled, “well I will wait outside until you have changed.” He opened the cuffs and left.  
Nadi rubbed her wrists and sighed, just what did she got herself into? When Laufey told her she had to leave the castle she almost screamed in joy, thinking she would finally be free of that monster. She didn’t expect to be caught and brought to another, “oh elders why?” 

When Loki returned he had a tray with food and some wine in his hands, his guest sat on his bed, staring at her black fingernails.  
“You look good”, he said with a smile, she blushed again.  
“You hungry?” She looked at the tray and frowned, “that is food?” Loki smirked and sat down next to her, he put the tray between them, “it is, this is cheese this is dried meat and these are apples.”  
Nadi poked the cheese, took a piece and smelled it, “that smells rotten”, she said with disgust in her face. Loki laughed, “it basically is but it is still edible”, he took a piece and ate it. Nadis eyes watched him sceptical as she took a tiny bite from her piece.  
“And?”  
“It tastes better than it smells but it is still a strange taste”, she noted and took some of the dried meat. Nadi looked at it in confusion, “why is it dried?” Loki smiled, “so it is longer edible, how do you eat your meat?”  
“Raw, it is so cold here the meat almost never goes bad and since everyone is afraid of fire, we eat it bloody and raw”, she explained nibbling on it.  
Loki raised an eyebrow, “well in Asgard we consider raw meat disgusting, we cook it or roast it before eating”. She looked at him with interest, “for a son of Odin you are quite nice.” “What did you expect me to be?”  
She looked down on her lap and blushed, “Laufey told me Odin is a monster and that his goal is to kill every last Jotun and that he wouldn’t rest until we are all dead and forgotten.” Loki was genuinely surprised but on second thought it made sense, the Asgardians were taught to fear the frost giants, it only made sense that it was also the other way around. 

“So did you learn anything useful my son?” Loki shook his head, “no I am still trying to earn her trust but she said some interesting things. Laufey told her that you are the monster under her bed and that you will eradicate their whole species.”  
Odin chuckled, “oh that’s why she nearly fainted when she learned who I am”.  
Loki nodded and took a sip of his wine, “well brother I am sure, you will soon know all there is to know, but tell me where is she now?”  
Loki looked at his older brother, “she is in my tent, sleeping. She drank a whole cup of wine and it seemed to have an immediate effect on her.”  
Thor laughed, “she never had wine? What kind of consort is she?”  
Loki tilted his head, “actually I think she was more of a prisoner, I saw scars on her body and she told me she never had a bed to sleep in”.  
The other men looked at him in disbelieve, “poor child”, Odin muttered. He rose from his seat, “make sure no harm comes to her but also be careful maybe she is not as helpless as we think.”  
His sons rose too, “I bid you a good night my sons sleep well”, he said as he went to his tent to sleep. Loki nodded and looked at his brother, “did she have anything on her when you captured her?”  
Thor shook his head, “no but now that I think of it, her carriage was locked from the outside.” Loki tilted his head thinking, “strange.”  
She was still on his bed when Loki returned, still sleeping like a babe. He smiled; she looked so beautiful and peaceful. Loki pushed her carefully to the other side of the bed and pulled a blanked over her, she turned pulling her knees to her stomach facing the wall.  
As quietly as possible he took of his armour and changed into black pants and a green tunic similar to what he gave Nadi to wear. When he finished he slipped right next to her under the covers, but sleep didn’t come to him his mind was wide awake. Her raven black locks caught his eye; he bit his lips but couldn’t withstand the need to run his fingers through them. Never had he seen someone like her and it pained him to think that Laufey might have hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2

Nadi awoke when the camp slowly began to rise. She heard the sound of horses, metal clanging and people chatting, but she didn’t want to get up. The bed was so comfy and warm, she frowned, yes it was, never in her life she had felt warm but she enjoyed it. With a smile she turned to her other side and froze. Loki was lying next to her; with a yelp she sat up and moved as far away as possible.   
Loki woke up from her movement, slightly confused he looked around, “hello there, good morning.”  
Nadi stared at him, “don’t come near me again Asgardian.”   
Loki raised an eyebrow and sat up yawning, “dear may I remind you that you fell asleep in MY bed?”   
She blushed and looked down, “ah sorry I didn’t mean to.” “It’s alright”, he said and rose from the bed stretching his back. He went to a bowl and poured water in it washing his face, Nadi didn’t take her eyes from him, still cautious, still suspicious.   
“Tell me about you Nadi”, Loki said combing his dark hair. Nadi didn’t intend to get friendly with the Asgardians they were still the enemy. She crossed her arms in front of her and watched her host getting dressed, “don’t you have any shame?” Loki turned around just wearing his pants; he raised an eyebrow, “says the person who keeps staring at me.”   
Nadi blushed, her face dark blue and looked down, “I didn’t stare”, she muttered.   
“Sure darling”, Loki chuckled and put on his amour.   
“If you don’t want to talk about you talk about Laufey”, her head jerked up.   
“No!”   
Loki raised an eyebrow, “why?”   
Nadi slowly stood up grapping the hem of the tunic she wore, “because he is my king and it would be treason.”   
Loki nodded, “yes probably. Please don’t, I have guards outside of my tent if you run they will catch you and bring you back in minutes.”   
Her eyes widened, she had moved slowly to the entrance in hope he wouldn’t notice, she swallowed.   
“If you tell me one interesting thing about Laufey or about you I will get you breakfast”, Loki said with a smile.   
Nadi tilted her head, “and if I don’t?”   
Lokis smile grew wider, “then dear you will remain hungry till lunch.” Her eyes narrowed as she went back to the bed to sit on it, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Loki nodded, “as you wish”, with a wave of his hand, she was cuffed again and he left the tent, hearing her curse in a surprisingly creative way.  
As he went to feed himself he noticed some of the soldiers whisper when he walked past. Loki was used to the talking behind his back but for the first time in his life he was not the main topic, everyone was curious about the girl in his tent, the black haired beauty or the blue skinned maid they called her.   
“Brother!”   
Thor walked over to him, “how was the night”, Loki rose an eyebrow hearing was this greeting implied but ignoring it.   
“I am well rested brother”   
Thors smile grew wider, “what about the girl?”   
Some soldiers looked to them curious if the prince bedded her, “she slept the whole night, the wine was better than my sleeping spells.”   
Thor nodded, “I was only mocking you brother but tell did she share useful information with you?”   
Loki got himself some breakfast and shook his head, “she said it would be treason to her King.”   
Both laughed and Thor shook his head, “how can she call that thing her King”   
“Well she definitely has Jotun blood so he is her King but I wonder why she is loyal to him”, he put a piece of bread into his mouth.   
“Make her spill it brother or I will start questioning her and you know no maiden can withstand my charm”, Thor grinned and walked away, leaving his brother thinking.   
Nadi tried to get the chains off but no matter how hard she tried nothing worked and to make things even worse, they didn’t even have a lock she could pick. She sighed and fell on the bed and let out a frustrated groan. Why did that have to happen? The sad thing was that it was still better than being held by Laufey for now at least.   
She quickly rose as she heard someone entering; it was the tall man, Loki. He looked at her, holding a plate with food on it, her eyes narrowed, so he wanted to play this game. “Don’t even try I am used to this”, he looked at her puzzled, “pardon?”   
She pushed a strand of hair back, “you show me the food and eat in front of me so I will get hungry and tell you what you want to know.”   
Loki smiled, the girl was smarter than she let on, “oh my I have been found out.” He shrugged and ate a piece of bread, looking her in the eye, her stomach growled. She blushed and turned around, swearing.   
“So you are hungry”, he said and she could hear his smile in his voice.   
“I am I haven’t properly eaten since I was forced out of my home”, suddenly she was angry. She spun around to look at the prince, “since your brother caught me and threw me out in the snow, in front of his soldiers to gawk at me to humiliate me with their words and eyes.” Loki looked at her in a strange way but he didn’t say a word, just reached out for the plate and offered it to her.   
“Why?”   
He smiled, “because you just told me something interesting”. 

Nadi ate the bread thinking about what she just said, barely understanding. Loki smiled while he enjoyed an apple.   
“What did I tell you?”   
His smile grew bigger, “you told me that Laufeys castle was your home or at least you consider it your home, so you two have some kind of close relationship, also you told me that you are scared of my brother and his men and to not forget you said you were forced out. So you have a close relationship with Laufey, you live with him but you are in no position of power”, he smirked, “that tells me a lot.”   
She tilted her head, “you are way too smart to be of Asgard.” Loki laughed and took a sip from his goblet, “I take that as a compliment.”   
She shook her head, “are you really my enemy?”   
The prince looked surprised but the smile came back as fast as it left, “I am certainly not my brother and father on the other hand, could be if you refuse to help us.”   
She nodded, “I see.”   
“What do you want to know?”   
She asked as she took another bite from the bread.   
“What is your relationship with Laufey?”   
She looked him in the eye, “he is my king, my keeper I belong to him”. Lokis eyes narrowed, “you belong to him? Like a lover?”   
She shook her head, “no. Like a dog.” 

Odin was deep in thought when his younger son entered, “what is it Loki?” The young man looked like he had a lot on his mind, “I had a nice talk with the girl”, he explained running one hand through his hair.   
Odin raised an eyebrow, “you don’t look like it was nice son.” Loki poured himself a glass of wine and took a mouthful, “she is not a consort she was a plaything to Laufey, something he likes to torment and to humiliate”.   
He shook his head in horror   
“She showed me her back”   
Odin frowned at his son, “her back?”   
Loki nodded, “her skin is blue right? Well her back isn’t, it’s white from scars”.   
Odins eye widened and he shook his head in disbelieve, “she is the only female Jotun in history how can that be, they should worship her as a queen not treat her like a slave”. Loki nodded and took another sip.   
“How did you make her tell you?”   
His father looked at him with curiosity, Loki smiled knowingly.   
“You know the stories about my silver tongue don’t you?”   
His father laughed and they both clinked glasses. 

“Please take them off or I will not be able to sleep”   
Loki groaned at the annoyance, “if I take them off will you shut up?”   
Nadi nodded eagerly and held her hands in front of her. With a soft smile Loki waved a hand and the chains disappeared making her sight in relieve.   
“Now dear, come to bed”, Loki said patting the mattress next to him. Nadi blushed and looked down on her feet, but then she crawled next to him and pulled the covers to her nose.   
“Are you scared of me?”   
He asked with a soft chuckle. She nodded, “but not as much as I should be I guess”.   
He laughed and they both went to sleep.   
Nadi waited till she heard Loki breath slowly and steady so she knew he was asleep. Carefully she crawled out of the bed, listening but hearing nothing from the outside of the tent. She knew that two guards stood outside the entrance so she chose another way of going.   
Her bare feet almost made no sound as she stepped to one of Lokis chests and opened it, pulling a dagger out and closing it again.   
Nadi never wielded a weapon or anything she could have used to protect herself but she has always been a quick learner. She went to the back of the tent and cut the fabric, just a little so it wouldn’t be noticed right away and slipped out into the night. 

Loki sighed as he sat up rubbing his eyes, he did put a spell on his tent if someone would intrude without permission or leave. He pushed the blankets back and put on his boots he was never really cold so he didn’t care for a coat as he stepped out of the tent. “Guards, my prisoner has escaped find her but do not harm her”, the two soldiers looked at him, surprised at his calm tone but they nodded and ran off.   
“She could be anywhere by now brother why are you not worried?”   
Thor rode alongside Loki as they were searching for Nadis trail.   
“Because dear brother I am confident that we will find her, I mean she has no allies and nowhere to go which means she is running headless in the dark and most likely she went into the forest so we cannot spot her from afar”.   
The older prince looked at him with big eyes, “is there something you don’t know brother?”   
Loki smiled, “I still don’t know how you were able to seduce that tailors daughter I mean she already fell for Fandral”. Both laughed as a soldier waved at them they finally fund her footprints. 

Nadi was breathing heavily as she rested against a giant tree to catch her breath; being locked up your entire life doesn’t make you really good at running.   
She took a deep breath as she walked between the trees not knowing where to go, maybe she told herself, she would find some nice giants who would take her in and help her. Suddenly she heard voices from behind and started running again.   
How did they find her, how did Loki notice she was gone so fast? She ran and found herself in front of a huge cave, perfect to hide in. Nadi walked into the darkness and froze, something just growled at her, something big.   
Thor looked at the tiny footprints, “how can she stand the cold I mean she is not wearing any shoes.”   
Loki shrugged, “she is half Jotun so it makes sense that she can stand the cold, the frost giants barely wear anything”.   
He stopped as they heard a scream and a loud crashing noise. Thor jumped off his horse and took Mjolnir from his belt. Nadi ran towards them she evaded three soldiers but Thor managed to get a grip on her, “hey there, were you already missing my brother”, he said with a laugh put an arm around her waist. “Fool let me go!” She screamed but Thor didn’t understand her, but he didn’t need to.   
A loud roar erupted from the trees and a large polar bear stepped into the light of their torches. Thor and Loki gasped while Nadi hit Thor trying to free her. One of the soldiers screamed and hit the animal which was three times of the size of a normal bear with his sword.   
The beast looked at him and bit off his head, “brother take care of her!”   
Thor commanded as he handed Nadi over to Loki, he laid her in front of him, turning his horse and riding back as fast as he could. The other soldiers started screaming and hit the beast but it didn’t seem to bother it as its eyes were fixed on Loki.   
It charged forward but Thor was not going to let it eat his brother, he jumped and hit it with all his might. The beast was thrown of its feet and crashed into a tree, which broke as if it was a little branch. Thor laughed, “this is fun, come so I may bring my mother your teeth as a present”.   
The bear shook its head and fixed its gaze at Thor, clearly angry. It opened its mouth to let out an earthshattering roar, Thor licked his lips, he had longed for a battle and this was a pleasant challenge.   
The beast jumped, trying to crush the prince under its paws but Thor jumped aside turned and threw his hammer. It hit its target throwing the bear off its feet again and returning to Thors hand, he jeered thinking his victory close but the beast was not done. It rose and assessed him, its mouth open, revealing enormous teeth.   
Thor laughed at the creature spinning his hammer licking his lips in excitement. The bear charged forward but Thor jumped and split its skull in two.   
“Let me go!” Nadi screamed and tried to jump from the horse but Loki held her in place, “you should be grateful that we saved you”. She growled throwing him a glare.   
Loki gave his horse to a stable boy and walked her back to his tent, “please let me go”, she whined as he threw her inside. “And where would you go?”   
Nadi froze; she sat on the ground looking up to the prince, “do you have any family or friends? You told me you hate Laufey, that he is cruel to you and that you were his prisoner so do you want to go back to him?”   
She looked to the ground tears in her eyes, “no”, she whispered.   
“Then stay with me I will protect you and when this war is over, I will take you with me to Asgard”, Loki knelt in front of her, lifting her chin up to make her look at him.   
“As a prisoner?”   
He shook his head, “no as a friend”.   
Nadi blushed, his words were too good to be true, he must want something in return.   
“Where is the catch?”   
“There is no catch”  
“Don’t lie to me there is always a catch”   
“Well you will have to tell me more about yourself and Laufey but I wouldn’t call that a catch”  
“I see”  
Nadi was thinking Loki was not wrong; she didn’t have a place to go, so if he would take her to Asgard, things could really improve for her.   
“Here is the deal prince”, she started, Loki raised an eyebrow, “you are making me an offer?”   
She nodded, “I swear I will tell you everything you need to know and you promise you will take me to Asgard for a better life.” Loki smiled at her boldness.   
“I think I can live with that”, she smiled, “under one condition”, her smile faded.   
“You will stop trying to escape”   
“If I have your word I will have no need to”   
“Then I give you my word as a son of Odin”  
“And I will give you mine”   
They shook hands and smiled at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “This is a horrible plan!” Loki yelled at his father. Odin was completely calm taking a sip from his mead, “I assume you have better plan then?”

Thor now wore a giant tooth on a string around his neck which made him look even more like a barbarian. Nadi swallowed, she sat in front of Odin and his sons, having agreed to answer all of their questions, nervously she bit her lip.   
Odin gave her a little smile probably to make her less tense but it didn’t work, “so maybe you start at the beginning, tell us who you are and where you come from”.   
She nodded and closed her eyes for a moment, talking to their surprise in the all-language which everyone could understand.   
“My father was Farbauti, Laufeys lover. Laufey is not a good person so he and my father were not in a healthy relationship with each other, so far as I know, they had a huge fight which made my father leave Laufey and wander Jotunheim.   
He found my mother, an elf who was probably hiding and fell in love with him, they managed to conceive a child, through magic I presume and lived far away from Laufey. But like I said Laufey is not a good person, after my father didn’t return he sent his men to search for him and when they found him, they took him, his wife and me back to his jealous lover.   
My father tried to protect my mother he promised if Laufey let us go he would stay with him forever but the King didn’t believe him.”   
Nadi stopped talking to wipe away her tears, she only knew what people told her and that was painful enough, the others watched her, listening carefully.   
“He…He killed my mother before my fathers eyes, he took me and publicly executed my father for treason, after that he displayed their bodies in front of his castle to warn everyone about what happens when you betray your king.”   
She took a deep breath trying to calm her as the tears didn’t stop coming.   
“What happened to you, child?”   
Odin asked softly watching her with pity in his eye.   
“He raised me, he locked me away and kept me for himself, I was his toy when he was in a good mood he would let me dance or sing for him if he was in a bad mood he would tell me about how he killed my parents, how he was going to rape me when I would be older or he would simply hurt me.”   
She sniffed, pressing her hands to her face trying to contain herself. Loki couldn’t stand it any longer, he rose from his seat and pulled her to his chest, hugging and comforting her. Nadi cried and sobbed holding onto him for it was the first time in her life someone held her like this.   
Odin looked to his older son, he also had tears in his eyes but he blinked them away, “we shall find that rat and smash him to pieces”.   
He declared and joined his brother by patting her back, “don’t you worry my lady we shall avenge your parents”.   
Nadi pulled herself from Lokis arms rubbing her eyes, “I don’t seek vengeance I seek a home, a family.”   
Odin nodded, “and you shall have it but now tell us all you know about the castle and Laufey”.   
She sighed, “I fear I can tell you nothing, he never talked about his plans with me and I only know my cell.”   
She paused, thinking, “and that backdoor they used to smuggled me out of the castle”. Odin smiled, “tell us everything”. 

The three man were studying the map as a soldier ran into the tent, “Allfather, a messenger from Laufey he says he has an important message for you”.   
Odin frowned and looked at Thor, “I will hear him”, he decided and followed the man outside, his sons looked at each other and chased after them.   
Outside the camp three frost giants waited, the tallest looked down at Odin in disgust but bowed as the King stopped in front of him, “Allfather.”   
Odin nodded, “you have a message for me?” The giant studied him and his sons for a moment before he nodded, “yes my king demands you give back what you have stolen from him.”   
Odin raised an eyebrow, “he demands?”   
The giant nodded, “yes the girl you took is very precious to my King she is almost like a daughter to him.” Loki almost scoffed but he was able to hold back.   
Odin tilted his head, “I have no intention to harm her but I will also not give her back if she is so important to Laufey we may come to an agreement.” Loki froze, staring at his father, he knew that he gave Nadi his word. The giant nodded, “I will tell my King, wait for his answer”. He and the others turned around and left.  
Nadi looked up from the book she was reading well she didn’t really red it since she was unable to understand the Asgardian language but she studied the illustrations. She sat up on the bed as Loki entered the tent; she blushed as he looked to her. “I am sorry I was bored and found this”, she apologized and hurried to put it back where she found it.   
Loki waved his hand, “don’t worry about that”   
He seemed troubled, “are you alright?”   
He sighed and sat down at a comfortable chair, “do you know why we are at war with your people?” Loki asked all of a sudden, Nadi looked at him puzzled and shook her head, “no like I said Laufey never really talked to me.”   
Loki nodded, “well a year ago my brother was supposed to become the new king of Asgard, but somehow a few frost giants managed to invade us, unseen. So my oaf of a brother decided it was a good idea to confront Laufey.” He shook his head and put one hand over his eyes, “it didn’t end well?”   
He laughed, “as I was told he let himself be provoked and started a fight which is the reason why we are at war. My father banished him for that and he learned a little humility but then the war got serious and he needed to come back, now we are here.”   
Nadi looked at him curious and listened, “so can’t he just apologize to Laufey?”   
Loki laughed and Nadi blushed, her face was deep blue when Loki managed to talk again, “you are so innocent dear, but no we are way past this point the only apology Laufey would accept would be Thors head on a platter.”   
She nodded, “and why are you telling me that?”   
He smiled, “maybe I just want to teach you about our current conflict.”   
Nadi shook her head, “I don’t believe you, everything you do is thought-out and you do nothing without a reason.”   
He tilted his head, “you are a fast learner.”   
She shrugged, “when everyone wants to harm you, you need to be.”  
Loki nodded, “that is indeed right, well Laufey send a messenger today, he wants you back.”   
Nadi went pale, her face was almost as white as the snow outside, “and?” She asked her voice slightly shaking, “and I fear my father will bargain with him and use you to strike peace with the Jotun.”   
Nadi jumped from the bed, “you and your father promised me to take me away from here!”   
Loki nodded running a hand through his hair, “yes and I intend to keep it.” He tried to calm her but the girl shook her head, “how will you be able if your father is the king.”   
Tears filled her eyes, “why am I so stupid, of course it was too good to be true.”   
Loki rose and put his hands on her shoulder, “Nadi I told you this because you can trust me I am your friend and I shall protect you.”   
Tears ran down her cheeks but she nodded, maybe she couldn’t trust Odin, but Loki never gave her a reason to distrust him. Loki gave her a little smile, with his thumb he wiped away her tears looking in her beautiful black eyes, this girl was stunning. 

“This is a horrible plan!” Loki yelled at his father. Odin was completely calm taking a sip from his mead, “I assume you have better plan then?”   
Thor looked at his brother, surprised by his outburst, “I just think the girl has endured enough father we should protect her not use her to win a war which she has no doing in.”   
Thor nodded, “I agree.”   
Odin sighed and looked at his boys, he knew his plan was not the best but if there was even the slightest possibility to end this war without further bloodshed, he had to take it.   
“My decision is final now leave!”   
He commanded with a growl.   
“Not you Loki!”   
The younger stiffed and turned to face his father again, Thor looked back too but as he met the gaze of his father he hurried to get out.  
“You grew rather found of the girl, right”, it wasn’t a question so Loki didn’t answer, just glared at his father.  
“Son I know how smart you are but you don’t seem to see how your feelings cloud your judgment. She is just one girl and the losses at war can be tremendous, remember that.”   
Loki nodded and turned, “Loki!”   
He stopped taking a deep breath, “do not tell her about this, it could spoil the plan.” He clenched his fist and nodded again, finally leaving the tent; sometimes he really disliked his father.   
Loki and Thor spent the next three days with Nadi, they took her on walks around the campsite introduced her to Thors friends and let her play with the dogs the soldiers brought with them.   
“How are you not cold?”   
Thor looked at her in disbelieve as she rolled up her pants so they didn’t get wet as she ran with bare feet in the snow. She looked over her shoulder, “it’s in my blood I love the feeling of the snow.”   
Nadi laughed as she chased two dogs over a field, Loki shook his head smiling.   
“Would you be mad if father chose you?”   
Loki looked at his brother, “no I like her she is interesting, what about you?”   
Thor shrugged, “I could do worse but honestly for me she is more like a little sister.”   
Both of them sighed, as Odin ordered, none of them told her what was most likely to happen and both of them felt bad about it.   
“What about your mortal girlfriend?”   
“Jane? I visited her before we came here and we decided to break up.”   
“We?”   
“Yes it was mutual.”   
“I see. I am sorry brother.”   
Thor sighed and shook his head, “she really is something you know but even she knew it wouldn’t last.”   
Loki couldn’t help but smile, his brother really matured while at Midgard, good thing he delayed the coronation.   
Nadi walked over to them, she breathed heavily but smiled, “that was fun, those animals are remarkable.” Thor nodded, “yes but those are only the small ones in Asgard we have hounds as big as the polar bear that attacked you guarding the royal treasures.”   
Her eyes widened, “really? I want to see them.” T  
he bothers looked at each other, “you will”, Thor said putting one hand on her back.   
“But now let us search for a warm fire I freeze just looking at you.”   
Nadi laughed and went along with him listening as he told her stories about the great hounds. Loki clenched a fist and followed slowly, noticing how the men stared at her and her beautiful long and slender legs. He put his hands on his back and shot a glare at everyone who dared to look at her longer than appropriate.   
Suddenly they heard screams and a horn was blown, alarming everyone around of an arrival. Thor looked to Loki and Loki grabbed Nadis arm, “come with me.”   
He didn’t wait for an answer and just pulled her to his tent, “stay inside and don’t come out”, he commanded and she nodded, confusion in her eyes. As she was inside, Loki went to join his brother and his father in his tent. The soldier arrived right after Loki, “my King Laufey is here to speak with you.” All three of them were surprised; the king himself came to bargain, he must really want that girl back. The three of them walked outside mounted their horses and rode to face the frost giants, the army in their back.   
Laufey was sitting on top of a polar bear as tall as the one Thor slew a few nights ago two giants behind him also on top of bears and behind them a small army of giants. He tilted his head at Odin and the old man did the same, “Laufey.”   
“Odin”, the voice of the giant sounded like two rocks rubbing against each other.   
“I come to take what is mine”, Laufey growled glaring at Odin. “I will not just hand that poor girl over to you”, Odin declared trying to hold his horse which clearly felt uneasy in the presence of the frost giant.   
“Don’t you think your kin has already taken enough of my people? This girl will be the future of our race, the first female in history.”   
Loki glared at the giant, he just hated him and after what Nadi told him, he also despised him.   
“Maybe we can come to an agreement”, Odin said in a calm and firm voice.   
“An agreement?”   
The frost giant looked at him suspiciously.   
“You want to give me the girl in exchange for peace?”   
Odin shook his head, “no not exactly, I will give you the girl back but only if you agree to marry her to one of my sons so our people shall be united and find peace.”   
Laufey was seemingly surprised at that proposal, looking from Odin to Loki, to Thor. His gaze fixed on Thor as an evil smile appeared at his face, “your offer is tempting Odin but I see no gain for me in it.”   
Odin sighed, “very well I will return the casket to, you”Laufeys eyes widened, “the day her first child is born.”   
The blue king stared at Odin in disbelieve, furiously liking his lips at this tempting offer.   
“Very well Allfather but I have a condition.”   
His gaze went back to Thor, “since your eldest started the war and seems to hate us so much, he shall be the one to marry her.”   
Loki suddenly felt cold; he looked at his brother who tried to keep a calm façade, but failed as he glared angrily at Laufey. Odin nodded, “very well”, he waved at a soldier who went to get Nadi.   
“But if you have a condition I have one too, the wedding will only take place if the girl is unharmed, if we see just the littlest scratch or bruise on her you will pay the price.” Laufey scoffed but nodded, “as you wish Odin.”   
He turned and pointed at a hill where some ruins stood half buried under the snow, “that is an old chapel, the marriage shall take place there in three days.” Odin nodded, “very well my old friend.”   
They heard her scream as she was dragged towards the kings by two soldiers, grabbing her arms trying not to harm her while she struggled.   
“Please no! Let me go! Loki!”   
She screamed with despair in her voice. As she saw the King and the princes tears fell from her eyes, “please you promised”, she whispered. Loki looked at her wanting to say something but his father silenced him with a glare.   
“Dear Nadi!”   
Laufey said with a disgusting smile, “I missed you so much.” With horror in her eyes she froze as the giant grabbed her and picked her up like a toy putting her in front of him. She looked at Laufey, shaking her head still crying but unable to say a word.   
“Three days”, Laufey repeated and turned his beast to walk away with his men.   
Odin turned to Loki, “I am sorry son.”


	4. Chapter 4

The guards shove her back into her room, the place she hated the most. A little window too high to reach for her let in some light, the lonely fur on the floor was her bed and that was all she had. She sat down pulling her legs to her chest and cried for a long, long time.   
They promised her and she believed them, how could they betray her like this, she sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Suddenly the door opened and Laufey entered, smiling a cruel smile, “oh dear why so sad?”   
He closed the door to sit next to her, petting her like she was a dog, “you should rejoice for you will be the saviour of our people.”   
She lifted her head to look at him, “what do you mean?” Laufeys smile grew wider as he leaned down to her, “you will marry the crown prince and as you give birth to his child I shall be gifted with the casket and restore our world to its former glory.”   
Nadi didn’t believe it; she didn’t want to believe it, the crown prince, Thor? She shook her head, “I don’t want to marry him”, she said without thinking. Laufeys smile turned into an angry grimace, “you will obey child or I shall take you and leave you bleeding to death.”   
Nadi trembled at his words, the king smiled again and petted her cheek, “hush now child have sweet dreams tomorrow we shall start preparing you for your husband.” He laughed and left her alone, whimpering in fear and sorrow.   
The next day she was woken early, a servant came into the room, bringing her a platter with the biggest piece of meat she ever saw, “eat!”   
He said as he shoved the platter into her hands and left. Puzzled she looked to the door, what in the world has gotten into Laufey, normally she would have to please him to receive some food as a reward and it was never that much.   
Suspiciously Nadi examined the meat, it was raw and bloody and very fresh and it looked delicious. Hungry as she was she ate all of it, even licking the blood from the platter as she was finished.   
Nadi was still confused but at least now well fed; she put the platter down and waited, staring at the door. After an hour three Jotuns came in, well at least they tried but the room was too small for the third one, “come female you need to be prepared.”   
Nadi rose and nodded; following the giants to a door she knew too well, Laufeys chambers.   
They led her inside and left, “three giants to bring one little girl here.”   
Thyrm Laufeys new lover shook his head, “my King is really scared you could escape again.”   
“I didn’t escape I was taken.”   
Nadi replied looking at her feet, “doesn’t make a difference little one, here comp your hair.”   
Nadi took the hairbrush Thyrm offered and worked on her hair until it was silk like and shiny, “you are a beauty indeed, no wonder my lover is so obsessed with you.”   
Thyrm went to a chest and pulled out something, Nadi sighed and put the brush on a nightstand.   
“This will be your wedding gown”, he held two pieces of white fur in his hand. Nadi shook her head, “I don’t want to marry.” The giant tilted his head, “love you don’t have a saying in this, now put it on I need to see if there are changes needed.”   
Nadi took the fur and looked at Thyrm, “ah would you?” The giant looked at her until she blushed, “oh yes.” He turned around to give her a little privacy. She waited for a moment then put on her gown, it was similar to the clothes she had before, a skirt and a waistcoat made of fur. But this time the skirt was longer almost reaching her ankles and the waistcoat was shorter, showing her bellybutton and some of her back.   
It made her uncomfortable, “it is too short”, she said to Thyrm and he turned looking at her.   
“It is as my King requested”, he answered turning to the chest again.   
“But my scars?”   
“He wants them to be seen”, the giant stated, “he wants everyone to know that you are nothing, a broken toy given to a new owner.”   
Nadi felt tears in her eyes, Thyrm sounded completely neutral as he talked, so she didn’t know what he felt about it. He turned to her, “put this on.”   
Nadi wiped her tears and looked at his hand, it was a necklace but instead of pearls it had teeth. She took it and put it around her neck, “you look beautiful darling now let me braid your hair.”   
She nodded as new tears came and climbed up the bed to sit. Unlike Lokis bed it was just a big block of stone with furs on it, it was neither comfortable nor warm and Nadi was glad about that, else it would have just reminded her of him. Thyrm sat behind her and started, surprisingly carefully braiding her hair.   
“M-May I ask you something?”   
“You already did little one”, he answered with a soft chuckle. Now Nadi was really confused, how was he so nice to her, normally he would stare at her jealous because Laufey would only see her when she was present but now.   
“What is it like, eh well to lay with a man?”   
She almost heard him raise his eyebrows, “no one ever told you?”   
“Not really.”   
The giant chuckled again, “well it is like an adventure, sometimes it is very painful but in the end it will feel good and you will be satisfied.”   
Nadi sighed, “that is not helpful at all Thyrm.”   
“I know.”   
They didn’t talk for the rest of the time. 

After she was finished Thyrm went to get Laufey, who looked at Nadi touched her here and there but in the end nodded being pleased with the result.   
“Make the prince happy and when I get the casket back and destroy Asgard, I may let you live.”   
Nadi remained silent studying her feet, “get her to the carriage we will need all night to get to the chapel!”   
Thyrm pushed her gently to the door and for the first time in her life Nadi left the castle trough the main gate.   
Nadi was sitting in the carriage with Thyrm, staring out of the window, watching the icy land. It was always the same view so after a few hours she got really bored and looked at the Giant that kept her company.   
He was working on a fur, turning it into clothing, probably a present for his lover and didn’t talk with her.   
“Why are you so nice to me?”   
Thyrm looked up from the fur he was preparing, “what?”   
Nadi blushed slightly, “you were so nice to me back at the castle, I always thought you hated me.”   
Thyrm smiled, “well I do.”   
Nadi froze, staring at him, “but with you leaving, my Lover will have only eyes for me now so I do my best to make you as appealing as possible so the prince will not turn you down.” Nadi tried to swallow but it was like something got stuck in her throat, “ah I see.”   
She whispered looking down on her knee, tears starting to fall again as she realized how stupid she was. 

“They are late”, Thor growled looking at the procession of Jotuns getting closer to the chapel, he wore his amour his cape flying in the wind.   
“Brother the bride is never late, she arrives as she is ready”, Loki said trying to sound like all of this was beneath him. But Thor knew better, “you know brother I have no desire to do this, if I could I would switch places with you.”   
Loki glared at him but chose not to say anything, he was not in love with Nadi how could he, she was just a child he cared about nothing more.   
Odin stood at the stairs to the chapel, waiting for Laufey holding his staff firmly. The King of the frost giants rode in front of the procession and grinned as he spotted Odin, “old friend!”   
Odin gave as small nod and looked at the carriage, “is she well?”   
Nadi opened the door and stepped outside looking a bit confused and scared as she noticed Odin. She walked to the Kings and did a curtsy as she reached them, “Allfather.”   
She greeted Odin in a cold and lifeless voice, looking down at his feet. The old man sighed, “are you well child? Did someone hurt you the other day?”   
Nadi looked up to him and frowned, “ah no my Lord.” Odin nodded with a small smile and turned to Laufey, “well then we shall proceed.”   
Laufey grinned, “yes but we will do this the Jotun way.” Both of them started to walk up to the groom who watched them cautiously, “as you wish.”   
Nadi stood there confused as Thyrm came up to her, “what am I supposed to do?”   
The giant smiled, “you will go up there, walk slow and try to look graceful, then when the king commands you to, you will kneel before the prince like you so for Laufey and repeat what he tells you to say.”   
He explained giving her a little push, almost making her fall. Nadi took a deep breath, straightened her back and started to climb the stairs, Thyrm behind her. On every step there was a soldier of the Asgardian army holding a spear and staring at her as she passed them.   
Thor couldn’t stop staring at her, “she is beautiful”, he whispered, Loki who stood behind him, clenched his fists. Yes she was and he had always seen it.   
Nadi stopped in front of the altar took a deep breath and turned to Thor, forcing a little smile on her face. Thyrm stood behind her smiling like this was the most pleasant thing ever happening to him.   
Laufey who stood next to Odin behind the altar smiled even bigger, “bride, groom are you ready?”   
Both of them nodded, “then kneel bride.”   
Odin glared at Laufey but turned to watch as Nadi got on her knees putting her forehead on the ground, tears went to her eyes as she heard Thor and Odin gasp at the sight of her back. Thor glared at Laufey, the desire to kill him on the spot was so big he was about to call Mjolnir to his hand but his father shook his head.   
“Bride, do you vow to obey your husband and to take his name and honour it with every breath?”   
“I vow.”   
“Do you vow to do everything in your power to protect your new family and make sure the name lives on?”   
“I vow.”   
Laufey sounded as if he was about to start laughing, he turned to Thor, “and you son of Odin, do you vow to take her in as one of yours and to protect her with all your might?”   
Thor glared at him for a moment, “I vow.”   
“Do you vow to care for her and honour her until you die?”   
“I vow.”   
Laufey clapped his hands, “then you are now his wife, rise and embrace your new owner.”   
Nadi blinked some tears away and slowly stood up, looking at Thor as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her onto his chest. Slowly she put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, but the tears didn’t stop.   
“Well then, she is yours now so do not forget our deal and I shall wait for good news”, Laufey said, giving Odin a small nod, Thor an evil grin and Loki a slightly confused look as the younger prince glared at him, trying so kill with his look.   
The giants left and Nadi pushed Thor away and wiped her tears, “Nadi?”   
Loki stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder, “Loki?” She was shivering even though she was not cold and new tears came as she hugged the prince she befriended.   
Thor looked at his father, “that was the weirdest wedding I ever attended.” Odin nodded and moved to his sons side, “indeed.”   
Nadi sniffed and let go of Loki, “maybe because it wasn’t an actual wedding.” Everyone stared at her in disbelief as she rubbed her eyes, “what!?”   
She looked at the royals and shrugged, “Jotuns don’t have the concept of husband and wife because they are all male, this was a ritual to join another clan.”   
Odin raised a brow and nodded, “I see.”   
Nadi looked at the King, “will you stay true to your word now? Will you take me to Asgard?”   
Odin nodded and placed a hand on her back as the four of them went down the stairs, “yes and we will have a proper wedding.” Nadi stopped, “why? There is no need for that Laufey thinks we are wed, is that not enough?” Odin suddenly looked sad, “no dear I will not risk our truce, you will properly marry my son and give him an heir.”   
She stared at him in disbelieve, then she looked at Thor, “you don’t want this either, do you?” The prince sighed, “I will do my duty to uphold the piece.”   
Nadi shook her head, “in other words no you don’t want this.” Thor shrugged looking a bit guilty, “I am sorry Nadi I will be a good husband to you.”   
“Do you realize that Laufey will attack Asgard as soon as he has the casket?” She almost yelled, surprised at her own boldness.   
Odin nodded, “of course dear but this matter will be looked at later.”   
“At least you say something”, she turned to look at Loki, he was her friend and the one she trusted the most. The black haired prince lowered his gaze as she stared at him, he didn’t say a word.


	5. Chapter 5

Nadi clung to Lokis arm as they travelled to Asgard through the Bifrost, her eyes closed the whole time.   
“We are here, welcome to Asgard.”   
Slowly she opened her eyes and gaped, everything was golden, and it almost hurt her eyes. She looked around with her mouth wide open, not noticing that she was still pressing Lokis arm to her chest. Thor looked at her and felt a little hurt, “come on dear I will show you everything.”   
He said taking her arm and leading her to the exit. Heimdal studied the girl then Loki, his eyes narrowed as the prince met his gaze, “my prince.”   
“Heimdal”, Loki replied in a cold voice and followed his brother. Nadi looked at the rainbow bridge with fascination, “it looks strange and beautiful.”   
Thor nodded, “I like it too, come out the view is amazing.” Nadi gave a soft smile and stepped out in the sun, the first time in her life she felt the warm rays hit her skin and it was the worst feeling ever.   
She started to scream curled up and fell onto the bridge feeling as if her skin was peeled off.   
“Loki! Father!”   
Thor screamed scared and confused by her reaction. The two came running towards him but as they reached them Nadi had stopped screaming, she sat up breathing heavily.   
“What was that?”   
She gasped and looked at her hands, her skin wasn’t blue anymore, it was white as snow and in a strange way even more beautiful as before. 

The chambers she was brought to were huge, she felt as if she owned her own castle as she giggled and danced around happily. After she recovered from the shock of turning white, she met the queen, a wonderful woman, and was introduced to the chambers where she would stay until the wedding. They even gave her new clothes, fine dresses in beautiful colours which would be fit for a queen.   
“So you like it?”   
Nadi flinched as she heard Lokis voice, she didn’t knew he was there. “Very much, thank you”, she said blushing as she looked at him. Loki gave her a little smile and moved from the wall next to the door he was leaning on, “which dress do you like the most?”   
Nadi blushed even more, “actually I hoped I could wear the pants and tunic you gave me.”   
The prince looked at her confused then smiled a big and honest smile, with a wave of his hand; she was wearing her old clothes.   
“Thank you Loki and I am sorry.”  
“For what?”   
“I thought you betrayed me but here I am in Asgard, as you promised.”   
“Yes as promised”, Loki shook his head and looked at her as if he wanted to say something more but as he opened his mouth someone knocked.   
“I need to go Nadi, see you at dinner”, he turned and before she could say anything, he left. The maid who knocked bowed as the prince walked past and turned to Nadi, “My Lady may I enter?” Confused by Loki and being addressed as Lady she nodded. 

“Brother! We need to talk.”   
Loki looked up, Thor was leaning against a column, watching as he left Nadis chambers, Loki sighed in a dramatic way.   
“You caught me brother I tried to steal you bride away”, he lifted his hands as if he was expecting to be cuffed.   
“Stop that Loki”, Thors voice was cold, he pushed himself from the column and walked up to his brother.   
Lokis jaw clenched as he looked at Thor, his perfect brother the one who already got everything but still took more.   
“Loki I know you have feelings for her but we cannot let this matter separate us brother, I love you, you know that.”   
The black haired prince forced a smile, “brother you are right, a woman shall never tear us apart. As long as you treat her right, I shall approve of your marriage.”   
Thor seemed eased at his reply, “thank you brother.”   
He said putting one arm around the other’s shoulders as they walked down the hall and this was the moment, Loki made a promise. The promise that they were going to pay, Thor, Odin and Laufey they were all going to pay.

Odin turned to Thor, “where is your bride?”   
His mother took a sip from her goblet trying to hide her smile, “I was tired of waiting for her father, the maid will show her the way.”   
Loki also smiled at the stupidity of his brother, he was her husband to be and it would have been wise to be seen with her. The royal family was sitting at their table while a horde of servants swarmed around preparing and serving food and mead, everyone in the room was excited, they all wanted to see the fair maiden that was engaged to the crown prince and as she entered the hall everyone stared.   
Odins eye widened and Frigga giggled as Nadi walked into the hall not noticing the looks she got, behind her a maid walked who looked terribly sorry. Nadis long hair was braid which looked very nice but she was still wearing her green tunic and the black trousers and she wasn’t wearing any shoes.   
The maid showed her to the table and she sat next to Loki facing Thor, “good evening.”   
She greeted everyone, frowning at their expressions. Thor cleared his throat, “you are late.”   
Nadi blushed and looked down on her plate, “I am sorry, I didn’t do it on purpose everything here is just so amazing, I can’t stop staring.”   
Loki looked at her with a genuine smile, “it will fade; now you must be hungry dear.” She nodded; already excited about the different kinds of food she was told about.   
After her more than untraditional entrance, the evening was quite cheerful, she tried every food they offered her either loving it or gagging in disgust. Frigga talked to her the entire evening, treating her like the daughter she never had, “tomorrow I will show you my garden.”   
Nadi took a sip of water tilting her head, “what is a garden?” Frigga looked at her and shook her head, then hugging her tightly, “you poor girl”, she whispered.   
Nadi was confused and looked at Thor for help but he just smiled emptying his goblet, “I shall escort you back to your chambers my love.” He stated and rose from his seat; Nadi looked at him a little surprised but nodded and rose too. Thor offered his arm and she took it, together they walked out of the hall, Thor sighed.   
“I did something wrong, didn’t I?”   
She asked looking on the ground as they walked, Thor bit his lip thinking.   
“You are not dressed properly”, Nadi looked up to him a puzzled look on her face.   
“You should have worn a dress a gold and red one, for these are my colours and not this.”   
He waved at her and she blushed stroking the tunic she wore, “but I like this clothing.” Thor sighed, “and you can wear it in private as much as you like but you are engaged to me and you are not supposed to look like Loki.” She frowned looking at her groom to be, “I look like Loki?”   
“You are wearing his colours”, Thor snapped stopping in front of her chambers. “Well he gave them to me”, she shrugged still confused, she clearly didn’t understand why he was so furious. “Tomorrow you will accompany my mother to her gardens and you will wear a red and gold dress, understood?”   
Nadi gave a little nod suddenly scared and Thor left, leaving her in front of the doors. 

The next morning the same maid as yesterday woke her up, “good morning my Lady.” She said way too cheerful for that early hour. Nadi groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes, “I will ready the bath and I will bring you breakfast right away.” She looked after the maid slightly confused a bath and breakfast? Nadi stood and stretched a little, going into the bathroom which was bigger than her room in Laufeys castle.   
She took off her clothes and went into the hot water, it was a really strange feeling and she looked at her skin fascinated as it turned slightly pink because of the heat.   
After half an hour the maid returned and helped her wash her hair and after drying her she showed her how to get into a beautiful red dress. It was very light and the cloth felt slightly cold on her heated skin, amazed she touched the fabric following the golden embroidery which was everywhere. “You really don’t want to wear something underneath?” The maid looked at her helplessly, “why would I? It is already too hot and the skirt is long enough.”   
She shook her head, “shoes at least?” Nadi looked at them and frowned, “they don’t look comfortable I don’t want to wear them.”   
The maid nodded and sighed. Nadi was a little surprised that she was not ordered to wear them but asked, as if she was of some importance but she liked being able to choose. After her breakfast, the queen came to take her to the gardens.   
“You look marvellous dear”, she said as she took her arm and they walked outside.   
“Thank you I never wore anything like this”, Nadi answered with a shy smile, admiring the beautiful queen, “oh you will wear things like this on a regular basis dear, get used to it.”   
Nadi shook her head, “I don’t know if I can, I feel so hot in those clothes.” The queen looked at her concerned but as she was about to say something, Nadi opened her mouth giving a little scream, “what is this?”   
Frigga turned her head to see what she was looking at; they reached the outside of the gardens where many colourful flowers grew.   
“This my dear is a garden”, she said with a soft chuckle. Nadi let go of her arm to examine and touch the flowers, she smelled them and marvelled at their beauty. Frigga watched the girl but also watched the other visitors of the garden who whispered and talked about the strange Jotun princess.   
“Mother!” Frigga turned around a smile on her face; for once her son had a really great timing.   
She took his hands and let him kiss her on the cheek while Nadi slowly rose and looked at her future husband. Thor smiled at his mother then moved to his fiancé, “love, how are you today?”   
He asked and kissed the back of her hand, making her blush, “I am well Thor.” She answered in a soft voice looking to her feet, not because she was ashamed or flattered like the people thought but because she remembered what he told her the day before and she hoped that her looks pleased him.   
“You look stunning dear”, he said smiling and kissed her hand again. A little at ease she looked up to him a shy smile on her face, “thank you my prince.” But her smile faded as she saw the tall figure, standing in the shadow and looking at her with a green gaze, Loki.


	6. Chapter 6

Nadi was back in her room again looking at the white dress she was supposed to wear, “no, never!” Loki sat in a chair looking up from the book he was reading, Thor and the maid sighed, “and why not? It is beautiful and it will look even better with you wearing it”, Thor said slightly annoyed.   
“Look at the back.”  
“It is open yes, so what?”   
“Yes it is open like my back was so many times.”   
Thor froze looking at Nadi who had tears in her eyes, “I am sorry I forgot we will let it change.” Loki rose from his seat and the maid stepped back looking to the ground, “no need brother I will take care of it.” Nadi frowned and looked at the dark haired man, “and how?”   
“You will see, you two leave us!”   
Thor hesitated but nodded, he left together with the maid. Loki turned to the woman, “take off the top of your dress and lie down on the bed.”   
Nadi blushed slightly but did as he said, she went to her bed, turned so Loki could only see her back and lay down. He stepped next to bed and sat at the side, “relax I am going to heal you it won’t hurt.”   
Nadi bit her lip and nodded but still flinched as his cold hand touched her skin. Loki noticed and bit his teeth; Laufey would pay double for what he did to her. Nadi felt a sudden warmth where his hand lay and started to relax, “this feels good”, she mumbled and closed her eyes. Loki smiled and moved his hand over the scars. Slowly one by one, they disappeared and her skin became smooth and perfect, she was indeed a real beauty.  
A soft snore came from her as he was finished and he chuckled, the girl fell asleep drooling on her pillow, “sweet dreams, dear.” He whispered and kissed her cheek, he pulled the covers over her and left without making a sound.

“You look like a real princess my Lady”, the maid said having a romantic look on her face. Nadi raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything; she did still not believe it.   
She wore the white wedding dress, it had silver stitching’s and fell to the ground, hiding her bare feet. She wore a silver necklace with a sapphire in it and a fitting diadem; it was silver with small sapphires which were probably supposed to represent her Jotun heritage.   
Her hair was open except for two strands which were tied behind her to keep the hair out of her face. Even Nadi had to admit it, she looked good and for the hundredth time, she turned to look at her flawless back.   
When she woke up and saw what Loki had done, she searched for him in the entire palace only to jump at him and hug him, crying tears of joy.   
And now she was going to marry his brother, “the brother I do not love”, she whispered to herself.   
The maid guided her to the throne room where the wedding was to be hold and left her standing in front of the giant doors, wishing her good luck and giving her an encouraging smile. Nadi didn’t respond, she didn’t know what to say as she waited, for her nerves to calm or a miracle she wasn’t sure. Suddenly Frigga walked up to her, a genuine smile on her face, “nervous dear?”   
Nadi exhaled, glad to see a familiar face, “very I don’t know what to do.” The queen took her arm and gave her a soft smile, “when the doors open, you will walk down the aisle, you will look beautiful and every man will fall in love with you. Then you take Thors hand and kneel before Odin but just one knee dear, then you vow and kiss my son, it is as easy as that.”   
Nadi nodded, “will you walk with me?” Frigga frowned, “I am not supposed to, do you want me to?”   
“Yes please I don’t want to go alone”, the queen smiled and nodded, she remembered the day of her wedding, she was so scared that she would trip that she almost cried. She padded Nadis shoulder, “I will walk with you don’t worry dear.”   
The girl smiled relieved and looked at the doors a little less tense. Suddenly the huge doors opened and Nadis eyes grew wide. The throne room was decorated with colourful flowers and a red carpet led the way to the throne Odin was sitting on. Thor was standing on the stairs and looked in her direction; Loki was again standing behind his brother.   
Thors eyes grew wide as he watched his bride for the second time walk over to him, “she is even more beautiful than the last time.” Loki was staring at her too. He swallowed and watched as she and his mother walked, almost glided and he felt a pain in his heart. She was supposed to be his and his alone.   
Nadi gave Thor a shy smile as she took his hand and turned to Odin. The Allfather rose from his seat and the couple knelt before him, their gaze fixed on his feet.   
“People of Asgard we came together today to celebrate, to strengthen the piece between Jotunheim and Asgard, but we are also here to strengthen the bound between this two people; my eldest son prince Thor god of thunder and heir to my throne and his lovely bride, Nadi daughter of Farbauti and the one and only princess of Jotunheim. Thor will you vow to protect her, to make sure she is always save and to honour her till you die?”   
Thor squeezed her hand slightly, “I vow!”  
Odin smiled and turned to Nadi, “and you Nadi will you vow to serve your husband, to support him and obey him till you die?”   
Nadi took a deep breath, “I vow.”   
Odin raised his spear and tapped it on the ground, “than raise and be husband and wife!”   
Both of them stood and looked at each other, Nadi a little pale and shy, Thor with a friendly smile. The god of thunder wrapped his arms around his bride and kissed her, the guest cheered and clapped for their prince. Thor nodded slightly after he broke the kiss and turned to face his people, Nadi looked confused and as her gaze went up, her eyes met Lokis. The younger prince looked furious, clenching his fists, staring at her then at his brother. She swallowed and moved along as Thor started to walk down the stairs and out of the room.   
The feast was loud as everyone in Asgard seemed to have come to eat, drink and dance. Nadi didn’t like to do any of these things, as she sat at her table, Thor next to her and stared at her food. Her husband was laughing and drinking, talking to everyone who cared to listen, as she sat there in silence. “You alright?”   
Nadi looked up and saw Loki; the prince was sitting close enough to talk to. “Not really I was thinking of the things that are supposed to happen after the feast”, she said shaking her head. Loki tensed and nodded, “I see.”   
Thor stood and walked over to his friends, leaving her alone with Loki, “if you are lucky he will drink so much he won’t even be able to walk back to his room.”   
Nadi gave him a little smile, “and if I am not?”   
Loki grinned, “then you will have to put up with him talking.”   
She gave a soft laugh and shook her head. The god of Mischief watched her and again felt that strange pain in his heart, “Nadi I know Thor will not hurt you.”   
She stopped laughing and looked at Lokis suddenly serious face, “he is a good man and he will try his best to make it enjoyable for you.”   
The black haired woman sighed, “I know but I am still scared and to be honest I simply don’t want to sleep with him, I feel no desire for him.” She looked at her husband who finished a whole jug of mead in one go while getting cheered at from Volstagg and Fandral. Loki raised an eyebrow in disgust, “I can understand that”, he turned back to her, “what do you desire.” Nadi looked at the prince and blushed, “ah nothing”, she said a little too fast and took a sip of her goblet.   
Loki smiled and was about to say something as Thor arrived. His smile faded instantly.   
“Dear guests it is time for me and my bride to retire”, he announced and Nadi went even paler. Thor took her hand and led her out of the hall, not noticing the look she exchanged with Loki. 

They were standing in front of Thors huge bed and watching each other, waiting for something.   
“Well how did you like the feast?”   
Thor tried to start a conversation; he turned and started to take of his tunic. Nadi looked to her feet, “it was…huge.” Both of them turned silent and Thor finally sighed, “Nadi listen, I will not force you and I will certainly not hurt you but we need to do it, not today but someday, you understand?” Thor faced her, wearing only some loose pants. She blushed but nodded, “I understand.”   
Thor lay down at the bed and looked to her, “take that dress off and join me, I will try to make you relax.”   
Nadi bit her lip but she obeyed, she walked to a chest which held her new clothes and opened it. Well aware that her new husband was watching, she took off the dress and Thors eyes widened as he realized she was completely naked underneath. As fast as she could, she put on a pair of pants and a tunic, facing her husband with a flaming red face.   
“Ah you still look lovely dear”, Thor said trying to hide his surprise. Nadi sat down on her side of the bed and took of the diadem and her necklace; she put both of it on the nightstand and started to brush her hair.   
“I really like your hair”, she froze as she felt Thor running his hand through her raven black locks. Whit a gulp she put the brush away and turned to face the blond worrier, “I am scared.”   
Thor sat up and pulled her into a hug, “don’t be darling, I will never let harm come your way, I may not be your chosen one and maybe you will never love me but never doubt that I will be there to protect you.”   
Nadi had tears in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him, taking the warmth and comfort he was offering her. Still it didn’t feel right, still it wasn’t his arms she wanted to be held by.   
Thor let go to put lift her chin and look deep into her black eyes, “Nadi my wife. It does sound nice.”   
She chuckled and blushed, turning her head to look away but Thor didn’t let her. He kissed her, his lips were soft against hers and to her own surprise she found herself enjoying it.   
He let her go watching and waiting for a reaction but she simply smiled and lay down, pulling the blanked up to her nose.   
Thor did the same but turned to her and pulled her close to him, to his disappointment he felt her tense as her back was pressed against his chest. Determent to make her relax, he kissed her neck and the spot behind her ear, she didn’t push him away but she didn’t relax either, so he let one hand wander from her middle down her leg.   
“Thor?”   
“Relax dear I won’t hurt you”   
He stroke her leg and even went so far to touch her rear as he heard a whimper.   
“Nadi?”   
“Please stop.”   
He froze, angry with himself he let go and went to lie at the edge of the bad, as far away from his wife as possible. 

When Nadi woke up the next morning, Thor was gone. She bit her lip as she sat up, touching her neck still feeling his touch.   
“I turned down my husband”   
She sighed and got out of bed to take a long shower, trying not to feel too guilty, but for her it felt like she made Thor run from her. So after she got out of the shower and dried herself she put on a dark red tunic and black pants to go and look for her husband. She went into the dining hall to see her father and mother in law having breakfast; the queen looked up and smiled at her.   
“Darling good morning come and sit”, Nadi sighed mentally but obeyed. She sat next to Frigga as the older woman filled her plate with food, “how was the night?”   
Nadi put a few grapes in her mouth so she didn’t have to respond immediately but both royals kept their gaze on her so she had to say something.   
“Peaceful, Thors bed is very comfortable.”   
Frigga blinked then chuckled obviously understanding, “good my dear a good night’s rest is important.” Odin raised an eyebrow but kept his silence as did the woman, Nadi ate some other weird fruit as Loki entered. The younger prince smiled at his parents and hugged his mother as he sat in front of Nadi throwing her a scrutiny look before starting to eat.   
“Ah do you know where Thor is?”   
Nadi didn’t ask anyone in particular and just hoped that someone knew but Frigga looked puzzled and Odin frowned shaking his head, even Loki looked a little surprised.   
“No dear did he not tell you where he went?”   
“When I woke up he was already gone.”   
The three royals exchanged looks; it was unusual for Thor just to leave.   
“He is probably on the training grounds dear; he always goes there if he needs to think.”   
“Or brag”   
Frigga looked at Loki and shook her head, but Nadi already blushed, quickly she rose from her seat.   
“Oh well I will look for him there then”   
Loki also rose, “I will show you the way.”   
Together they left the hall and the king and queen exchanged worried looks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end there is a little gay action if you don't feel like it skip at   
> Jotunheim

Thor was not on his normal training grounds and no one had seen him so Loki led Nadi back into his chambers, he didn’t show it but he was eager to talk to her alone.  
The girl sat down on his couch and sighed. Loki sat next to her, eyeing her carefully.  
“So how was it?”  
“How was what?”  
Loki stood looking down on her, “how did it feel getting touched by my brother, did you like it?”  
Nadi blinked confused, “what? Loki why are you asking that?”  
“Just tell me did you like it?”  
He bent down until his nose almost touched hers, his eyes angry and his whole body tense.  
Nadi blushed, “we didn’t do it, he tried to make me feel comfortable but I couldn’t do it.”  
Loki felt a weight fall off his chest and he grabbed her chin to make Nadi look at him.  
“I am glad to hear this”  
He kissed her.  
At first it was a gentle kiss but then it grew more and more intense and hungry. Nadi wrapped her arms around the god and pulled him closer as his tongue found its way into her mouth. She moaned and Loki lifted her up from the couch and walked over to his bed. He sat her down on the soft mattress and with a wave of his hand the door to his chambers was locked.  
“Nadi I love you”  
“And I love you Loki”  
They kissed again while Lokis hands searched for the hem of her tunic and pulled it up once they found it. With a little yelp Nadi looked up to him and blushed again but Loki just took the tunic and threw it away.  
“You are so beautiful”, he whispered as his cool hands ran from her shoulders over her breasts, down to her stomach.  
“Loki I, we shouldn’t do this”  
“I don’t care and you don’t either”  
“Damn you are right”  
He chuckled and kissed her nipple, sucking on it while his hands pulled down her trousers. Nadi moaned as all those new feelings befall her, “this feels good.”  
Loki stopped to pull her trousers off and she sighed in disappointment.  
“Are you getting impatient?”  
“A little maybe”  
Loki laughed and stood, slowly taking off his tunic and pushing down his pants.  
“I must say your room does have the best view”  
Nadi giggled at her own words but couldn’t stop staring at Lokis body, damn that man was gorgeous.  
“I enjoy it too”  
He pinned her down on the mattress and started to massage her breasts and she caressed his chest, planting soft kisses on his neck. One of his hands found her already wet place and started to caress her lips.  
“Loki this feels good”  
“I know darling but this is just the beginning”  
He went to kneel between her legs and kissed her sensitive spot making her moan in pleasure, then slowly he began licking her, tasting her sweetness.  
Nadi sighed enjoying his touch and even spread her legs further so he could access her easier. His green eyes watched her and he chuckled as he slipped a finger inside her making her gasp.  
Nadi enjoyed his touch, she was relaxed and not the least bit tense like she had been with Thor, she wanted Loki, only Loki.  
Loki moved his finger inside her and sat up stroking his own arousal a lecherous smile on his face.  
“Are you ready for me?”  
Nadi swallowed but nodded, “yes but be gentle please.”  
She had a worried look on her face but as Loki pulled his finger out and slowly pushed himself into her wet entrance, the expression faded. As if they were made for each other there was no pain, nothing but pleasure and desire. Nadi moaned as she pressed her back into the mattress and Loki grabbed her hips to get a better hold, slowly thrusting into her.  
“By the elders I love you Loki”  
The black haired god grinned and bent down to kiss her long and deep, his tongue exploring her mouth.  
“I love you too my sweet princess”  
She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back just as eagerly and running a hand through his raven black hair.  
Loki broke the kiss to thrust into her his self-control fading as he was close to his release.  
Nadi moaned digging her heels into the mattress and lifting her hip. Loki thrust into her and hit a certain spot inside of her making her scream. He felt her walls tighten and as her own release came and unable to go any longer he came deep inside of her. 

_Meanwhile_  
Thor wiped the sweat off his forehead, “come on Fandral or do you yield?” The blond man got off the ground and smiled at the prince, “not yet my prince.”  
Thor attacked again and with each swing of his sword more and more of his frustration faded. He was angry at himself and at his wife, he failed last night and he never took kindly to failure, to none’s.  
He managed to beat his fried once more and this time Fandral gave up and they went to sit on a bench to take a break.  
“Your wedding night didn’t go so well I guess?”  
Thor sighed and took a sip of water shaking his head.  
“It wasn’t quite as I had planned it but it wasn’t my fault.”  
Fandral chuckled and shook his head, “Thor, take it from me, if women are concerned, it is always the man’s fault.”  
Thor patted his friends shoulder and laughed, “you are very experienced about that matter.”  
Both laughed but suddenly Fandral got serious, “Thor another advice, go to her and talk to her she may be a Jotun but she is probably as sensitive as every woman so go and comfort her.”  
Thor frowned and looked at his friend, “I don’t think this will help.”  
“It will, believe me because if she goes to see another man to console her, he could make his way into her heart. A vulgar friend of mine always says, a shoulder to cry on leads to a dick to ahem well you ah got the idea.”  
Thor blinked and nodded, surprised that his normally so eloquent friend would now such a rhyme. The god rose, “I think you are right, what warrior hides from his wife, I will go and see her.”  
Fandral waved and took another sip, hoping that Thor would take a shower first; by the Norns that guy had a smell on him. 

Both of them breathed heavily as they lay next to each other on the bed.  
“I didn’t know this could be so good”  
Loki grinned and started to stroke her belly, his head resting on his hand to look down on her.  
“You have no idea dear, I was going easy on you.”  
Nadi giggled and looked into his beautiful eyes wishing this moment would last for an eternity but a sudden realization struck her.  
Loki watched as her eyes grew wide and her gaze wandered to her belly, with a little yelp she jumped to her feet and ran into the bath. Confused and a little concerned he followed her only to see her viciously scrubbing herself under the shower, trying to wash the evidence of their lovemaking away.  
“What is wrong Nadi?”  
“What is wrong? Do you realize what we have done? I now have to sleep with Thor or how will I explain to him how I got pregnant.”  
Loki went pale, of course he spent himself inside of her, if he got her with child and she never slept with Thor, it could mean the end of both of them.  
Feeling guilty he stepped to her into the shower, “I am sorry I didn’t think that far.”  
Nadi looked at him, “sorry I didn’t mean to snap at you it’s just, sometimes I am scared of Thor and what if he found out, this could lead to a war. In many ways.”  
Loki nodded and began washing himself, she was right, what they have just done was so wrong and not supposed to be, he betrayed Thor, Odin and Laufey. But as he looked at the beauty standing beside him, washing her hair and her perfect body, he felt all his guilt washed away. 

_Jotunheim_

Helblindi paced in front of his fathers throne. Laufey watched his only son impassive, his head rested on his right hand as his fingers tapped the armrest of his seat.  
“She was supposed to me mine! You promised Nadi to me father, you had no right to take her from me!”  
“Watch your tongue boy”  
Laufey didn’t raise his voice, he didn’t need to, he was feared by everyone, including his own offspring. Helblindi stopped and looked up to his father, he would rule Jotunheim one day and when the day came he would feed on his entrails.  
“I wed her off so she would be useful and remember she is your sister, even if I gave her to you this would have never dared to result in children.”  
The young giant scoffed, true he was Farbautis son as Leevke was his daughter but he didn’t care, she was the most beautiful being he had ever encountered and since the day he first saw her he had loved her. And his father the old bastard had known.  
“Once she gives birth to her first wretched child we will get the casket, Odin may be many things but he stays true to his word and after that Asgard will fall. Then you may take her back.”  
Helblindi nodded but his hands still turned to fist to help him control his anger as his father rose from his throne to stride down the stairs.  
“And be warned son, Thyrm is young and fertile in time he will surely give birth to my second son, be sure that I won’t waste a second thought on making that child my only son.”  
The boy froze at the warning and Laufey left him to see his mate.  
Thyrm sat on Laufeys bed working on a few furs as his King entered. He smiled up to his mate and stood, giving him a small bow, “how are you my love?”  
Laufey would never admit that he liked Thyrm, he would always said he took him because he was young and beautiful, but truth to be told he had this strange feeling whenever he saw the young Jotun.  
“I am well Thy”  
He didn’t ask how he was, he never did, he’d rather made sure he had everything he needed than to ask, in his opinion words were for poets and writers and he was neither, he was a king.  
Laufey stepped closer to his lover and grabbed his neck, pulling the other giant into a demanding kiss. Where Laufey was big and brute, Thyrm was thin and graceful, almost feminine and oh so beautiful. Thyrm broke the kiss to gasp for air as Laufey growled and shoved him onto the bed. The younger giant was already excited for he truly loved his king and every moment he was able to spend with him.  
Laufey all but ripped the few clothes he wore of Thyrm to touch him as he pleased, not gently for he was not a gentle lover, he never was. Thyrm blushed and let him have his way moaning and whimpering.  
After Laufey had taken him the first time after he chose him to be his new mate he had been bruised and bleeding and he had been craving for more. Yes his King was a cruel lover but for Thyrm it was the kind of love he liked to received, basically he liked to be abused.  
They were a match made by the elders.  
Laufey kissed him, bit his lip until it bled and licked the delicious liquid off.  
“Prepare yourself”, the King ordered as he took his own clothes off, his crimson gaze fixed on him.  
As fast as he could Thyrm grabbed a flask of oil from his nightstand and prepared his entrance for his King. Laufey watched with a grin. As Thyrm put the flask away Laufey grabbed him and turned him on his stomach, pressing his face into the furs enjoying the view of his raised butt.  
He licked his lips and with a hard thrust he invaded his lover making him scream in pain and lust.  
“My King! Oh yes!”  
Laufey smiled and scratched over his back making him whimper and fisting the furs beneath him. With Thyrm it was so easy, so enjoyable; sure they had their fights and disagreements but never in terms of their lovemaking.  
Farbauti had always been afraid of his passion always trying to avoid his touch and when he told Laufey he was pregnant with their son, he was so happy that the King had to stop forcing himself on him.  
Laufey had acted as if he didn’t care, he had taken other lovers but the truth was it did hurt for he once had loved Farbauti, before he betrayed him, before he had killed him and his whore.  
Under him he felt Thyrm come and his own release was also near as he thrusted deep into him and came with a small groan. He grabbed his lovers shoulder and pulled him up, still inside of him and bit his neck. The giant shrieked and tried to free himself, more out of instinct than out of fear.  
Laufey enjoyed his little struggle and chuckled licking the blood off, “I want you to bear me a son Thyrm.”  
His grip tightened and he was already getting hard again inside of his lover.  
“I will do everything to please you my King”, he purred and Laufey grinned, pushing him back down and thrusting into him with even more force than before.


	8. Chapter 8

Thor found his wife sitting with Loki in the library. Both of them looked surprised as the prince entered the room, relieved he finally found Nadi.   
“Thor what”   
He cut her off by walking over to her and pulling her into a tight hug and planting a kiss on her lips. Loki watched anger rising inside of him.   
“I am sorry I left you like this, this morning we need to talk about it and find a solution.”   
Surprised Nadi stared at him, “ah well sure lead the way.”   
Thor smiled and let go of her leaving the library while she turned to Loki, “tomorrow we can go on with our lesson.”   
He nodded and Nadi followed Thor back into his chambers.  
She was a little nervous after what happened in the morning she was unsure how to face her husband but Loki didn’t leave a mark on her and it was impossible for Thor to know what they did, so she told herself to stay calm.   
As they entered the chambers Thor closed the door and they settled on the couch facing each other, Thor a little tense and Nadi a little nervous.   
“Like I said I am sorry for leaving you this morning, it was…immature.”   
Nadi smiled and nodded, “and I am sorry for last night, I had no right to refuse you.” Thors eyes widened as she talked and he violently shook his head grabbing her shoulder.   
“No, no Nadi, you have every right to refuse me if you feel uncomfortable. I have no right to force you, we are husband and wife we are equals.”   
Nadi gave a weak smile and guilt started to burn inside of her, Loki was right, Thor was a good man and she had betrayed him with his brother. But she loved Loki, so this was not her fault, right?   
Thor slowly moved forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips and to his surprise Nadi kissed him back. She did it out of duty, to keep up the act but just like at their wedding night she didn’t mind the kisses. The god of thunder was different from his brother, harder less gentle, more determent but Nadi knew he would not hurt her. At least not on purpose.   
Thor picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to his bed never breaking their kiss. For Thor it was too good to be true, for Nadi it was too true to be good. She felt him fumbling with her clothes and she let go, making it easier for him to strip her naked.   
Since she knew what was coming, she was not as nervous as the other night but still she blushed as the god studied her body so intensely. He took in all she had to offer, her beautiful pale skin, her soft pink nipples and even the little forest of black hair between her legs, had its charm for him. Never had he been with a woman like her, he may not love her but he would enjoy every minute of their intimacy.   
Nadi turned her head away, “don’t stare at me like this it’s making me uncomfortable.”   
Thor chuckled and apologized while taking his clothes off too. Now it was Nadis time to stare. He was so muscular and well-built his skin like bronze and hard like steel. She swallowed as her look went further down; he had a lot to offer, maybe too much.   
“Ah you will have to be careful”   
Thor laughed and climbed over her, “of course darling.”   
He kissed her again, invaded her mouth with his tongue but he did it with more force than Loki. He touched every inch of her body, his hands big and rough leaving her skin tickling as she moaned under him.   
Nadi had to admit it felt good, he was experienced and knew what to do and though she didn’t look forward to it like she had with Loki, she wasn’t bothered by it. Still she yelped as one of his fingers invaded her without warning.   
“I am sorry but I don’t know how long I can wait”   
Nadi blinked and gave him a weak smile, “I-I was just surprised.”   
Thor moved his finger and sighed, “yes and not ready.”   
He pulled his finger out and knelt between her leg sucking on her clit and licking her entrance. Nadi blushed and moaned as she felt waves of pleasure coming from down there.   
Damn that god knows how to use his tongue.   
Nadi looked up as Thor shifted, he positioned himself between her legs and before she could say something he shoved him into her. Another yelp came from her as she felt him inside of her, he was bigger than Loki but it didn’t felt better, it hurt.   
“Thor ah please stop!”   
He groaned and looked down to her suddenly noticing her pained expression, “oh I am sorry Nadi weren’t you ready?”   
“Ah I was but it hurts please slow down”   
The god bit his lip as he slowly moved out only to earn a pained moan from his wife. It pained him since it felt so great for him but he remembered that she was still a virgin and he had to be gentle.   
Nadi managed to relax a little and the pain faded.   
“Are you alright dear?”   
“Yes I am better now, continue.”   
Thor didn’t think twice as he started to move a little faster taking her moans entirely for pleasure, what else would he think, he had been with so many women and all of them received nothing but pleasure from him.   
At least that was what they made him believe, truth was, he was a selfish lover always taking and giving so little. Nadi felt it as he thrusted inside of her, not hearing her pained cry as he went deep and hard into her, grabbing her breast and squeezing them hard enough to leave a mark on her perfect skin.   
Nadi whimpered grabbing his wrist but he didn’t notice, his eyes were closed and he only felt his own pleasure as his release came closer and closer. His wife closed her eyes and thought about Loki, being with him had been so wonderful and now she was a mess, almost crying as Thor used her.   
The god groaned as he thrusted deep into her spending his seed, while she lay underneath him, biting her lip and thanking the Elders that it was over.   
Thor breathed heavily and let himself fall next to her and pulling her closer to him, “that was wonderful.” He opened his eyes to look at his beautiful wife and frowned, for a moment she looked like she was in pain but that look vanished as she smiled at him.   
“Ah yes it was…nice”   
Thor blinked at her words. Nice? This was almost an insult to his abilities and he sat up to look at her, he was genuinely confused.   
“Nice?”   
Nadi sat up to with the intention to go to the bathroom but Thor held her arm.   
“Yes nice I didn’t think it would be like this”   
“You didn’t enjoy it did you?”   
“I did”   
“But?”   
“Ah well I didn’t, you know ah finish”   
Thor blinked and understood he failed as a lover, for the first time in his life he failed to please a woman in bed. He was unable to say anything as she took his hand off her arm and walked into the bathroom to clean herself.   
He failed to please his wife.   
With a groan he run both hands through his hair unable to understand his mistake, how was that possible all the other women. He froze, did they lie to him?   
Was it possible that all his former lovers went unsatisfied and he had just been too blind or stupid to see it? He almost jumped to his feet and went after his wife; Nadi was taking a shower with her eyes closed. She carefully rubbed soap on her chest and Thor noticed the marks on her breasts, marks from his hands.   
The god bit his lips feeling guilty for his lack of control. Without a word he stepped inside the shower, making Nadi look up to him and frown at his expression.   
“I am sorry”   
He pulled her in a tight hug, his voice barely audible over the water rushing. Nadi was startled, she didn’t expect that and suddenly she felt tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, first a sigh came over her lips, then a giggle.   
“And here I thought this was going to be easy”   
“I guess we were both fools then?”  
“Yes but you are the bigger one”   
“Pff please I am flawless”   
“Idiot”   
“Dork”   
“Oaf”  
“Witch”   
“Princess”   
Thor started to laugh and let go of his wife.  
“Dear that last one was mean and you know it”   
Nadi shrugged and went back to washing herself an honest smile on her face but Thor grabbed her hands and made her look up to him.   
“Next time I hurt you, you will tell me right away, you will shout and hit me, bite me if you must but make yourself noticeable, promise me that.”   
Nadi frowned and nodded, “I will, I promise Thor.”   
The god sighed and took the soap from her. He washed her, dried her and put her to bed but he still felt guilty about what he did and he knew that it would haunt him for a long time. 

Loki was still in the library as his mother entered. The queen always had a special bound with her younger son and knew when he was troubled.   
“Loki”   
The black haired god looked up from the book he was reading and smiled.  
“Mother”   
He stood and pulled the chair opposite of his back so his mother could sit. As she was seated, he returned to his chair and looked at her curiously, “what do you want to talk about with me?”   
“What? Can’t a mother just come and visit her brooding son because she loves him?”   
Loki tilted his head and grinned at his mother, “I guess I will tell you when it happens to me.”   
Frigga scoffed and smiled at him, “well you are always so perceptive.”   
Loki grin widened.   
“But not on yourself.”   
His grin faded and he stared at his mother shaking his head.   
“Loki I know that you love that girl”   
“I don’t”   
Frigga reached out to him and put her hand on top of his.   
“Loki I know you and I see how you look at her and I only wish for you to be happy but you cannot be with her.”   
He turned his head and slowly pulled his hand away.  
“I know”, he whispered feeling emptiness inside of him.   
“I beg of you don’t do anything foolish, the safety of the realm depends on it.”   
Loki looked her in the eyes and smiled a mischievous smile.   
“When have I ever done something foolish?” 

Nadi felt a little sore and was glad that Thor suggested having lunch in their room, that way she could wear the green tunic and relax a little.   
The maid brought their food and they sat on the balcony to enjoy it.   
“Is the Asgardian food to your liking my dear?”   
Nadi looked up and shrugged.   
“I like the large variety of fruit and vegetables but some things are quite strange.”   
Thor smiled and took a piece of bread to pop it into his mouth.  
“You sound like my brother”   
She laughed and forked up some vegetables and ate them, for her this was a compliment and maybe she would ask Loki what his favourite food was.   
“Is there something you miss from Jotunheim?”   
“Not really, well I miss the Wapiti meat but I rarely had it so it’s not like I can’t go without it.”   
“What is a Wapiti?”   
“You don’t have them here? They are like large deer’s or elks, very tasty meat especially raw.”   
Thor blinked, “raw?” Nadi remembered what Loki told her back in his tent and blushed a little.   
“Ah yes I like my meat raw and bloody, I know you think it disgusting but that is how we eat it in Jotunheim.”   
Thor nodded slowly looking down at his roasted boar.   
“I will tell the chef so he knows what to serve you in the future”   
Nadi smiled an honest smile and stole Thors bread, “thank you my prince.”   
The god laughed and stole her meat. 

Later Thor took Nadi on a walk to the gardens to show how much they were in love. The noble men and women looked at them and whispered behind their hands.   
“Is it always like this?”   
Thor looked down at his wife; she wore a nice blue dress with a wide flowing skirt with a plunging neckline and short sleeves. He had a nice view at her breasts from so high above and he needed to blink a few times before he managed to look away and answer.  
“What do you mean?”  
Nadi looked up to him “all this pretence is this normal? No one likes me and yet everyone is smiling at me and greeting me as if they were friends with me.”   
Thor frowned and remembered; Nadi had spent her life alone only with Laufey as a regular contact and didn’t know how a court worked.   
“Mostly yes, I will ask Loki to teach you how to behave and to pretend, he is better than me in such things and so you can spend a little time together.”   
“If you don’t mind I will take his lessons. Loki already offered to teach me how to read and write so this will just be another subject for me.”   
Thor smiled and nodded, “I know you two like each other and as long as he is your only friend I don’t mind.”   
Nadi smiled and they continued their walk as she tried to ignore the stares and whispers. 

“So? Won’t you tell me how it was?”   
Nadi sighed and looked up from the scroll she was writing on, she was learning the Asgardian alphabet and Loki was reading a book, at least he pretended to do so.   
“What do you mean?”   
“You know what I mean”   
“I don’t want to talk about it”   
“Did he hurt you?”   
She bit her lip, she really didn’t want to talk about her first intercourse with Thor the other day. She didn’t hold a grudge but in hindsight it was not a pleasant memory. The god of mischief studied her expression and his eyes narrowed as he noted how uncomfortable she was.   
“I will kill that bastard”   
“Loki! He is your brother!”   
His face was a mask of rage as he jumped to his feet and almost threw over her ink pot.   
“He will pay for this I swear”   
Nadi had enough; her fist hit the table and startled the prince.   
“You will do nothing Loki, he apologized and I believe him, he didn’t do this on purpose and furthermore I don’t need your protection on something I can handle myself. Believe me Loki I have been through worse and I will not be broken by the hands of one man.”   
Loki stared at her while she spoke and if even possible fell deeper in love with her.   
“You are truly a princess now dear”   
Nadi blushed and stood as Loki walked around the table to pull her into a tight hug and kiss her. Their lips met and both of them gave in to their needs, touching one another and tasting the other. A moan escaped Nadis lips as Loki let go of her lips and started to kiss her neck, his hands at her waist.   
“Loki we might be found”   
He grunted and with a wave of his hand the door was locked and no sound would escape.   
“Worry not dear” he kissed her again and pushed her dress off her shoulders “no one will know.”   
Lokis hands wandered to her rear and he lifted her sitting her on the table they were previously working on. He pulled up her skirt and stroke her legs while kissing her. Their tongues danced inside their mouths, a wild wet dance of passion which made them both moan.   
Nadis hands wandered from his chest down to his pants and as they broke the kiss to breathe, she opened them and pulled them down.   
Loki hissed as her cold hand stroke his length and he heard her giggle. The god looked into her eyes and saw the mischievous look they had. Nadi licked her lips, “so this is what it’s like to have power.”   
Loki tilted his head and his hand found her already wet entrance and her precious pearl. Nadi inhaled sharply and blinked at him.   
“Yes pretty much”   
She giggled and hit his shoulder, “not fair.”   
Loki grinned and kissed her while caressing her pearl. She was already wet and ready for him but he didn’t want to haste things, he liked taking his time.   
“Don’t just hold it”   
Nadi blushed as Loki whispered the words in her ear before he gently bit it. Carefully she stroked his length moving her hand up and down and circling the tip with her thumb. It was pure instinct and she had no idea if she did well until Loki inhaled sharply and moved to get closer to her.   
“You certainly have talent dear”   
Nadi couldn’t help but laugh at his comment. Loki pushed her down to lie on the table as he pulled her closer to him and put on of her legs over his shoulder.   
Both moaned loudly as he pushed into her, filling her up perfectly. Nadi grabbed the edge of the table to steady herself as Loki slowly moved in and out. Her eyes were closed and she bit her lip taking everything that Loki gave her.   
Loki was unable to take his eyes off her face, the blissful expression was the most beautiful thing he ever saw and had he not been in need for release he might have been able to keep up the slow pace. His control slowly faded and he sped up hitting deep into her and making her moan out loud in pleasure as he felt her walls tighten around him. Both of them moaned loudly as Nadi arched her back up and came as Loki spend himself inside of her.   
Loki exhaled and let himself fall on a chair while Nadi still lay on the table, trying to catch her breath. The room smelled like sex and if someone would have walked into it there would have been no way to explain the situation but gladly Lokis spell worked.   
“I think I lost my mind”   
Loki chuckled and pulled up his pants to stand and look down at his lover. A lovely shade of red painted her cheeks and as her eyes opened he noticed little golden spots in their blackness.   
“Dear that is what it is like to be in love”   
He kissed her and pulled her up in a sitting position.   
Nadi giggled and jumped down the table pushing her skirt down.   
“Yes I am in love but I need to clean myself so excuse me”   
“Meet me in the gardens, we will continue our lesson there”   
She smiled at him over her shoulder and left the room, happy and satisfied.

The sun was warm and bright and the air was filled with chatter and the smell of flowers but for Nadis taste it was just too damn hot. The dress she chose was light with an open back and short sleeves but it was still terrible hot and she felt her skin burning as they walked through the garden.   
“I need shadow”   
Loki looked at her a little concerned but nodded aiming for a stone bench under a large set of trees to sit at. With a sigh Nadi sat down and wiped her forehead, “is the weather always like this?”   
Loki tried hard not to chuckle, “dear it is spring.” Nadis jaw dropped and she moaned shaking her head, “no that can’t be true so it will get even hotter?”   
He bit his lip and nodded watching her devastated expression with a mix of amusement and pity.   
“I will die”   
“It is not so bad the palace is cool and we have pools outside where you can swim”   
“I cannot swim”   
Loki frowned but realized that it was stupid to assume that since Nadi came from a land of ice and snow.   
“I will teach you then”   
She smiled and opened the book she brought, “we’ll see.”   
From some distance the blond woman watched them both, envy in her eyes as her fingernails scratched the bark of the tree she was leaning on, “laugh while you can little princes.”


	9. Chapter 9

They sat down to dinner and to Nadis surprise Thor pulled her into a deep kiss. She didn’t mind but Loki tensed as he watched them until their parents entered. Frigga kissed Lokis cheek before she sat and Odin patted Thors shoulder and the servants started to serve them their dinner.   
Nadis eyes widened as she was presented a plate with different kinds of raw meat.   
“I hope this is to your taste my love”   
Nadi kissed Thors cheek and to the disgust of almost everyone on the table she started to devour the meat.   
Odin frowned to his son and Thor shrugged, “it is the Jotun way.”   
Nadi looked up and noticed the stares; she blushed and wiped her mouth with a napkin feeling a little embarrassed.   
“Ah yes we eat raw meat and I missed it so Thor told the chef to have it for me”   
Frigga smiled at her eldest son, “so there is still hope for you indeed.”   
Thor rolled his eyes and Loki and Nadi chuckled. Odin watched as Nadi ate and his mind wandered back to when they were still in Jotunheim, the girl had been so shy in front of him and now she was laughing with his sons and wife, it was delightful. His gaze wandered to his younger son, he knew Loki wanted her, they all knew after Odin had made the deal with Laufey he had begged him to not obey. He wanted her to be happy and he knew this wasn’t going to happen if she was married to Thor but he refused, he wanted to keep his promise and even if he didn’t, he knew it was the wiser decision. Not the better but the wiser.   
Odin may be old but he was no fool, he knew that there was no love between the new couple even if they acted like it. Still there was something Loki needed to know and he was unable to find a good way to approach the topic, he was yet to tell him about his true heritage but he feared that he would resent him even more if he did so.   
Frigga looked to her husband and took his hand into hers, her eyes asked a question and he slowly shook his head, it was not the time for that, it may never be. The queen nodded and turned back to her daughter-in-law, “dear please tell me some stories about you and your land for I am most curious about it.”   
Nadi made an apologetic face and wiped her mouth.   
“I fear my queen, there are no nice stories to tell for my upbringing and life had been most depressing.”   
Loki chuckled and Thor stared at the women dumb fooled, he had never thought Nadi able of such a formal way of speaking.  
“Is there no one you remember fondly of? Or a tale that you once heard?”   
Nadi tilted her head and tried to remember but there was only one person she liked to remember.   
“My brother”   
Thor frowned, “you have a brother?”   
Nadi raised an eyebrow at her husband, “yes Helblindi Laufeys firstborn son.”  
The princes and Frigga nodded while Odin slightly shifted in his seat.   
“He is the son of Farbauti as I am his daughter and he is the nicest giant that I know.”   
Thor nodded, “I heard he is a fearsome warrior and a good man, I mean giant.”   
Loki rolled his eyes at his brother, “is he not Laufeys only child?”   
Nadi took a sip from her goblet and nodded, “yes but chances are high that Thyrm will bear another son in foreseeable future.” Odin exhaled and Frigga shot him a glare, gladly their sons didn’t notice.   
“I rarely saw my brother since Laufey sent him away to train with his army but every time he was in the palace he would manage to visit me.”   
Odin smiled at Nadi and raised his gobbled to take a sip.   
“Maybe we will have the pleasure to meet him one day.”   
The girl smiled, “I hope so as far as I am concerned he is the closest thing to a family for me.”   
The royals looked at each other at her comment. Thor bit his lip, Odin raised an eyebrow and Frigga sighed only Loki chuckled.   
“So we are not your family?”   
Nadi blushed and furiously shook her head, “no, I didn’t mean it like that, he was my only family till now and he is my only relative.”   
Thor grinned and lifted her chin to make her look at him, “good because I felt a little insulted.” He laughed at her dismayed face but kissed her before she could say anything. Frigga laughed and Odin chuckled, this time only Loki stared with a displeased look on his face. 

_Jotunheim_  
“Are you sure?”   
The blond woman rolled her eyes and nodded, “yes I am my prince I saw it with my own eyes.” Helblindi bit his lip as he paced around in his room, if she spoke the truth his beloved sister was in grave danger and he would need to protect her.   
“Why are you telling me this woman?”  
“Because we want the same, the princess has to leave Asgard”   
Helblindi studied the woman warily; he was no fool and didn’t trust her as he didn’t trust any of the Aesir.   
“Then you have my gratitude but I will not work together with the likes of you”   
The woman’s lips became a thin line and her aura changed dangerously, “beware little prince I am more powerful than you can imagine and if you choose to be my enemy I shall smite you like an insect.”   
Helblindi all the mighty warrior that his father wished him to be reached out and in a swift move caught the throat of the little woman.   
“Do not threaten the son of Laufey I may not be the monster my father is but do not mistake me not killing you on the spot for kindness, for I have none for the likes of you.”   
He let go and the woman stumbled backwards frostbites on her neck and rage in her eyes, “you will pay for that!” Helblindi blinked but she was gone. He exhaled and shook his head; he should have killed her. 

Nadi stiffed as Thor put an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. The night was still too warm for her and even though the door to the balcony was wide open she felt like she was burning. With a sigh she pushed his arm away and stood, her naked form glistering in the pale light of the moon.   
She inhaled and walked out onto the balcony enjoying the cool wind on her heated skin. She had managed to persuade Thor to not touch her this evening because she was still sore from their last intercourse. Truth was, she was just tired but the heat wouldn’t let her sleep, oh how she longed for some snow.   
“Everything alright dear?”   
She turned and saw Thor staring at her; he had pushed himself up on his elbow his eyes worried. Nadi had to admit in that pale light, his skin and perfect body somehow made her own skin crawl and she blushed slightly. The more time they spend together the more she noticed how attractive her husband was, sadly though she still didn’t love him, but better a little lust for him than nothing at all.   
“I never thought I would say that but I miss Jotunheim or rather its cold.”   
Thor sat up and walked up to her on the balcony. He was also completely bare but as the wind hit him, he shivered.   
“I am sorry maybe Loki could make a spell so you don’t overheat so easily”   
Nadi leaned against the balustrade and smiled at him, “that would be nice or I will have to spend the summer like a fish in the water.” Thor threw his head back and laughed at the image of her in a giant fishbowl.   
“Yes and then you grow a tail and fins”   
Both laughed and Nadi looked up to Thor with a new found fondness in her eyes, “you know I start to think this marriage could actually work.”   
The god smiled happily and kissed her, his hands right and left of her on the balustrade.   
“I am happy to hear that”   
He kissed her again but this time with more passion and hunger. His tongue slipped into her mouth and Nadi put her hands on his hips to pull him closer, he was such a good kisser. A soft moan escaped her lips as they broke their kiss to look at each other, Thors gaze was hungry and Nadi was also a little excited. They grinned at each other and kissed again.   
Far below them in the garden stood the blond woman watching, glaring at them from afar, her rage growing with every passing minute they touched.   
“Die whore”   
She raised a hand and pointed at Nadi and a loud crack let the couple stop their kissing. Nadi blinked at Thor and he turned to look behind him, when the balustrade broke. With a loud scream Nadi fell backwards down into the darkness, trying to get a hold of Thor but only scratching his skin open.   
“No!”   
As fast as he could he turned and reached out for her but since she was completely naked he didn’t have anything to grab but her skin that was wet with sweat. With a yell he jumped after her and both of them crashed into a tree, branches broke and Thor felt a sharp pain as one of his ribs broke. Nadi gave a high pitched scream as her skin was cut open and she hit the ground pressing all the air out of her lungs.   
A few guards came running and found the wounded and naked couple and called for the healers. Nadi gasped for air as one guard wrapped her in his cape.   
“My Lady, are you alright?”  
“Arg I think I broke my arm, Thor are you alright?”   
The god couldn’t answer, his broken rip punctured his lung and he chocked and spit blood.   
“Thor!”  
“Don’t worry princess the healers are on their way”   
Nadi whimpered as she suddenly felt her own pain and then everything went black. 

“It was an accident Loki calm down”   
“Are you sure mother, because I refuse to believe that”   
“Loki calm down they are both fine they just need a little rest and everything will be as it was”  
The god sighed and looked down on the sleeping girl, for a moment he believed she had heard him but the little snore she let out told her she was indeed sleeping.   
“I will investigate that matter mother, if Thor hadn’t slowed her fall maybe she would have been seriously injured”   
Frigga sat on Thors bed and caressed his pale cheek. He would be fine but a punctured lung was something even a god wasn’t able to take lightly.   
“Do it my son I will make sure their belongings will be relocated into their new royal suite it is not completely ready yet but it will suffice”   
Loki nodded and stroke Nadis cheek she felt hot and he was sure that she was sweating again.   
“She can’t stand the heat”   
“Naturally, I will think of something for her, you concentrate on your task love”   
The god of mischief smiled and kissed his mother’s cheek as he went and left the healers wing. He had a lot of work to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Nadi looked at Frigga in excitement. Two weeks had passed since the incident on the balcony and finally the queen had finished the spell. Frigga showed her two beautiful silver bracelets, both of them had a small sapphire on them and her name engraved on the inside.   
She absolutely loved them.   
“You can put them on dear; they will keep the heat at bay”   
Eagerly she slipped them on her wrists and immediately felt the heat leave. She exhaled and leaned back in her seat she felt like it was a warm day in Jotunheim, when there was soft snow coming down from the sky and a gentle breeze was waving.   
“Thank you my queen I am forever in your debt”   
Frigga chuckled and watched her daughter-in-law with a gentle smile, she well remembered the days when Loki had been an infant and also suffered of the heat.   
Gladly the boy adapted to the weather rather quickly but he had never lived in the cold lands and so it had been easier for him. For the girl it would probably take years if ever to adapt to the climate and she was more than ready to help her in every way possible.   
Nadi rose from her seat with an excited expression on her face, “will you accompany me to the gardens? Now I may finally be able to truly enjoy them.” Frigga chuckled again, took her arm and walked with her out of the palace. 

Thor frowned at his brother, “you absolutely sure Loki?”   
The younger man nodded and pointed at the broken balustrade, “yes I found magic and it is Asgardian magic.”   
The god of thunder had a hard time believing that an Aesir wanted to hurt his prince and his wife but he trusted Loki, in terms of magic he was the master.   
“Do you know someone who would want to hurt you and is able to use magic?”   
Thor shook his head, “no I don’t know anyone.” Both men stood there thinking as something caught Thors eye. He patted Lokis shoulder and pointed down to the entrance of the garden. The bright red dress Nadi wore almost glowed in the sun as she walked next to their mother. The wind carried their laughter up and both men suddenly relaxed, “Thor may I ask you something?”   
“Anything brother”   
“Do you love her?”   
For a long time they just stood and watched the women before Thor found the right words to answer that question.   
“I love her yes; she made her way into my heart. She is such a nice and innocent girl even though she has been through so much she can still smile and be happy.”   
Loki nodded as he thought of her smile and the way she bit her lip when she tried to hold in her laughter.   
“Yes she truly is something” 

Down below the queen told Nadi the story of Thor being turned into a frog by his brother and the princess couldn’t hold her laughter.   
“It took me almost a week to break the spell and even Odin couldn’t convince Loki to undo it.”   
“Oh elders, remind me to never get on Lokis bad side”   
“Oh dear you will never experience something like this trust me even he is not brave enough to challenge a woman’s wrath, well at least not after he tasted Sifs”   
Nadi giggled and imagined Thor as a frog, completely with hammer and cape.   
“Did he eat flies?”  
“Oh yes a lot and after he was a boy again Loki snuck flies into his food just to scare him.”   
Nadi laughed loudly and not very ladylike but she didn’t care, it was the first time since her arrival in Asgard that she felt truly comfortable and she wanted to enjoy it.   
The noble men and women watched them but didn’t dare to say anything while the queen was present and she was throwing everyone a glare who stared at the princess for too long, for she was under her protection. 

Thor was in their new chambers as Nadi returned from her walk, she was still in a good mood and genuinely happy to see her husband.   
“Hello Thor how do you fare?”   
Thor smirked and rose from his seat putting the sword he was sharpening aside.   
“I fare well, how was your stroll with the queen?”   
Nadi smiled and showed him her bracelets, “it was wonderful now that I don’t have to fear death by heat anymore.”   
Thor laughed and grabbed her wrists kissing her. His wife blinked in surprise. They hadn’t done it since their first try and although Nadi trusted Thor and felt some love for him she wasn’t eager to sleep with him again.   
She still preferred Loki for that matter.   
“Thor I…”   
“No dear it has been so long, please let me make it up to you”   
Nadi swallowed and nodded, she knew she had to do it at some point again, Loki and she were almost unable to keep their hands off each other and this would ultimately lead to a child.   
So she nodded even though it broke her heart a little because strangely enough it felt more like a betrayal to Loki then to Thor.   
They went to the bed and Thor undressed Nadi his hands were quick to remove the dress and to gently touch her. Nadi let herself sink on the bed and pulled at Thors tunic with a shy smile, he understood and took it off, together with his pants.   
She lay back and the blond god crawled over her to take her mouth with his. Nadi put her arm around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss while Thors hands wandered down her sides to her hips.   
They broke the kiss to breathe and Nadi blushed as she noticed the longing in his eyes, he wanted her and he would take her, she knew. Still she tensed and sadly he noticed.   
“What is the matter?”   
“Ah nothing dear husband go on”   
Thor sighed and sat down next to her, “please don’t do this don’t try to make me happy by sacrificing your own happiness.”   
Nadi sat up and took Thors hand, “what am I supposed to do then? We need to do this and you know it.” Both of them sat there awkwardly before Nadi had an idea. She turned and pushed Thor on his back, sitting on his stomach caressing his chest, “Nadi what are you doing?”   
“I am loving my husband, this way things go as I want them and I don’t get scared.”   
Thor raised an eyebrow but before he could say something she sealed his mouth with hers, her tongue exploring his mouth. She broke the kiss to caress his neck, first with her fingers then with her mouth moving further and further down making him exhale sharply as her behind rubbed over something hard.   
Nadi couldn’t hold the smirk and moved a little feeling the heat radiate from Thors length. The god was speechless because of it; never had he thought that his wife, his sweet shy wife would torture him in such a way. It made him grin.   
Nadi was also relaxing and felt a little excited having such power over the mighty Thor and as she looked into his eyes she felt the fondness growing in her.   
She slid further down so she was sitting on his legs, his hard truth in front of her, it still somewhat impressed her. With gentle fingers she took it and caressed the soft, warm skin feeling it harden even more. Nadi chuckled as she heard a soft moan from her husband and her grip tightened, her hand slowly moved up and down to pleasure her husband.   
“You are beautiful”   
She looked up as Thor spoke and blushed, “thank you but I am nothing against you.” The blond god smirked and pushed himself up on his elbows, “you think me beautiful?”   
Now he face was deep red and she hunched over his length suddenly very distracted by her work.  
“Nadi”  
“I may think that you are a very attractive Aesir prince”   
Thor laughed and shook his head, grabbing her shoulders to roll over and kissing her.   
“This was the strangest and somewhat cutest compliment I ever received.”   
Nadi wanted to complain but she felt his fingers massaging her wet entrance and nothing but a moan escaped her. Thors grin widened as he went down to lick her pearl and pushed one finger into her making her moan again.   
It was amazing, suddenly all of her tension was gone and she enjoyed what he did to her, his finger was soon joined by a second and Nadi closed her eyes. She licked her lips as she unknowingly moved her hips to his fingers rhythm and gasped when he started to nimble on her nipple.   
“Thor that feels good”   
He sucked on it and smiled watching her blissful expression moving his fingers deeper and spreading them a little. This time he would make sure she had her fair share of the fun.   
When he removed his fingers she was shivering from the aftermath of her climax and was dripping wet. Still Nadi tensed lightly as he pushed into her moaning in pleasure. Her tension was soon gone though as Thor slowly moved in and out making her put a hand over her moth to contain her moans and other lewd noises that might escape.   
The god grinned and pulled her hand away looming over her, “I want to hear you, I want everyone to hear it.”   
“No Thor!”   
She almost screamed as he hit her most sensual spot and sent shivers through her body, making her hips move into his thrusts.   
“Norns Nadi”   
He was unable to stop now, his thrusts growing harder and faster as he came closer to his release while Nadi was lost in the pleasure and bliss he inflicted upon her. Thor growled and massaged her breast while he thrusts into her, making her arch up her back and fisting the sheets.   
“Thor yes please!”   
The god grinned and thrusts deep into her, hitting her sensitive spot so perfectly that she came with a loud moan, making her walls tighten around his arousal.   
“Damn Nadi ah!”   
Thor unable to hold it any longer, spend himself into her and both of them lay exhausted and sweaty in the bed. 

Their new apartment was a vast and luxurious place, it had all one could ask and more. The living area was huge with couches and comfortable armchairs all in gold and red just as Thor liked it. They had a long dinner table large enough to summon a little group of people into the chambers to dine and have them all seated in expensive chairs made out of dark wood. What Nadi liked the most was that a small round staircase led up to the private part of the apartment.   
You could look down into the living area but not otherwise and the huge king sized bed was taking only little space up. Two big wardrobes held their clothes and both had their own dressing table and a few dressers; most of Nadis were still empty since she didn’t have many belongings. On her side of the bed she had a nice showcase which held and displayed her jewellery’s if she wasn’t wearing them.   
On Thors side stood a mannequin which displayed his armour if he wasn’t wearing it and it was always polished to perfection. Up there also was their bathroom which held a large tub that was more like a small indoor pool, a shower and a smaller tub that could only fit one person at a time. Never in her entire live Nadi would have thought to be able to live in such luxury and every time she looked around she found something new to be amazed by.   
The view was also splendid, the new balcony was a little bigger with a table and two chairs on it and had a nice view from which you could see the forbidden forest of Asgard. Nadi couldn’t tell where it began and ended because apparently the forbidden forest was part of a regular forest which wasn’t forbidden but a little less dangerous.   
She already told Thor that she wished to go there and he promised to take her on a ride but Nadi noticed how he hesitated before he gave that promise.   
But now was not the time to think about the forest, now she just thought about how Thor managed to give her one of the best orgasms she ever had. She almost felt guilty again because of Loki but she tried to remember that she was married to Thor and was not supposed to lay with another man, at least not without Thors permission.   
The god sat up and looked down on his wife, clearly proud of his performance this time and almost too excited to ask. Nadi rolled her eyes, “yes Thor this time I finished and it was unbelievable.” He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, lying on top of her grinning like a child.   
“You also were amazing”   
He kissed her, his hands on her cheek, “come on lets wash and get something to eat, I am starving.” Nadi chuckled but followed her husband into the bathroom and into the shower where he kissed her again and eventually they ended up in the bed again instead of eating their lunch.


	11. Chapter 11

“A ball?”   
Odin nodded and looked at his daughter-in-law, “yes to celebrate your one month anniversary.” Nadi frowned as did Thor and Loki, “is that not a little, well…pretentious?”   
The Allfather smiled, “yes but the most important beings of all realms are coming to pay their future king and queen their respects and it is a very important political event.”   
“Sounds like it will be exhausting”   
Loki looked at her and smiled knowingly, “you have no idea.”   
Odin rose from his seat, they were having a private family dinner in the Kings royal apartments and so only a few servants were present. The King waved his hand and those few left and they were completely alone, “Nadi Loki is right you have no idea and because of that you will receive training.”   
She frowned, “training?”   
“Yes you have two weeks to learn how to dance, sing, eat and behave like a real princess; we cannot afford to embarrass ourselves in front of the entire realm.”   
Nadi bit her lip and looked down at her bloody plate, she didn’t want to feel hurt because she knew Odin was right and he did not say it in an unfriendly way but still she felt a sting in her heart.   
“I…understand”   
Odin looked at Loki and Frigga, “I will leave it to you two to teach her, Thor will take part in the council meetings and will practice ruling with me.”   
Thor moaned obviously not pleased with that order but he didn’t dare to talk back at his father. He may be a little stupid sometimes but he was not suicidal.   
Frigga smiled at Nadi, “two weeks are not much but I will teach you the best I can, I really look forward to it.” Nadi smiled back at the queen she really liked her, sometimes she found herself imagining and wishing that her mother would have been just like her.   
“I am also excited but I cannot sing so we may skip that part”   
Truth to be told, Nadi never sang she only hummed since she didn’t know any songs but the thought of singing in front of Frigga or a large crowd was terrifying to her.  
The queen didn’t say anything just gave her a knowing smile and Nadi decided it was time to retire and gladly no one tried to stop her. She walked back to Thors and her chambers and was too deep in thought to notice the glaring woman hiding in the shadows.   
Nadi was nearly at the door as she turned, she felt a prickle in her neck and looked around in the darkened hallway. The guards that were standing right and left of the door looked at her, “is everything alright princess?”   
Nadi bit her lip and looked around once more, “I have the feeling someone is watching me but I am not sure.”   
One of the guards nodded, “alright I will go check you should retire, we keep you save don’t worry.”   
Nadi nodded and went into her chambers closing the door behind her; she never had that feeling before so she was completely new to this.   
Fifteen minutes later the guard told her that there was nothing to be found and she was a little bit relieved, thanked the guard and went to sleep. 

Thor and Loki were sitting in the living area after their parents retired, Loki sipping some wine, while Thor preferred his mead.  
“Did you find out something new?”   
Loki shook his head and stared into the red liquid, “no brother, I sought out every registered magic user in Asgard but the traces don’t fit.”   
Thor looked at him puzzled and Loki rolled his eyes.   
“Magic is unique, everyone has its own and it has some kind of signature you understand?”   
Thor nodded and took a long sip, “can you not trace it?”   
The black haired god shook his head, “no there was not enough magic left for that, sadly I have come to a dead end.”   
Both went silent deep in their own thoughts.   
“The ball will be dangerous”   
“I know we need to protect Nadi maybe they will use her to get to you.”   
Thors face darkened and he nodded, the prince was sure that this attack was aimed at him but he was not stupid enough to believe that those bastards would not take any means necessary to achieve their goal. His wife would of course be a target too.   
“How are you two by the way?”   
“You tell me, on most days you spend more time with her than me.”   
Loki chuckled and emptied his goblet to put it away.   
“Yes but we don’t talk so much”, he said with an amused smile.   
_No we try to fuck each other senseless_   
“We mostly keep to our studies”   
Thor nodded and sighed, “we are making progress, I mean we kiss and touch without problem and we…like each other.”   
The green eyes of his brother focused on his face and Thor noticed that he slightly tensed.   
“But I doubt that she truly loves me but that is okay I mean I would be asking a bit mouch after a few weeks of being together.”   
“Must be hard, stuck in a marriage without love”   
Thor frowned and looked at Loki, did he hear satisfaction out of his voice.   
“Loki is this whole arrangement really okay with you? You seem bitter.”   
The younger man laughed and rose from his spot, it was late and time to go to bed. “I am not and you know this brother but I have accepted the circumstances so what else do you want?”   
Thor didn’t know, he noticed the looks Loki gave Nadi and he also noticed the way she smiled at him, they were way too close to be just brother and sister-in-law.   
The god sighed and emptied his goblet too. Sometimes he wondered why Loki claimed to be the smart prince, when it was so obvious that he was in love with his wife.   
“Loki I love you brother, but don’t take me for a fool”   
Suddenly Loki looked alarmed and Thor now was sure of it, they were together not only for their studies.   
“I would never dare to brother”   
Thor rose and stepped closer to Loki looking him deep in the eyes as the younger stepped back, he seemed afraid.   
“Loki, tell me the truth did you touch her?”   
The god of mischief froze, his face went pale and one hand fisted his tunic, “T-Thor what do you think of me? You really think me a traitor?”   
Thors eyes narrowed and he grabbed his arm to pull the younger man closer to him, “I think you are in love and a man in love is a foolish man.”   
Loki scoffed, “such wisdom from you, my oh so stupid brother.”   
Thor growled and grabbed his neck forcing him to look into his eyes, “tell me!”   
Loki was scared and he didn’t know what to do, tell him the truth and face his wrath or lie and hope the truth stays hidden a little longer and what of Nadi, what would he do to her?   
He decided on the middle ground, “I am sorry brother, after your wedding night, she was so devastated that she came to me for comfort and I did comfort her.”   
Thor let go, disbelieve in his eyes but at the same time he wasn’t surprised, after all both of them had never lied about their feelings towards each other.   
“How did you comfort her? Did you bed her?”   
So far for the truth but that he couldn’t do to him.   
“No, but I did a few days after you did”   
Thunder roared outside and it made the god jump. Scared he looked at his brother, his expression darker than before and dangerous.   
“You lay with my wife?”   
Loki swallowed and nodded, hoping sense would soon take over Thor.   
“Yes”   
Now a storm was raging outside which was indicating Thors current mood and state of mind, he probably wanted to kill Loki. The blond god exhaled and walked past his brother out of the royal apartments and out of the castle, he needed to get as far away as possible from Loki and Nadi or else one of them might die tonight. 

“You did what!”   
Nadi stared at Loki in disbelieve.   
“I told him that we slept with each other but I said that it was after he did it with you.”   
Nadi groaned and rubbed her face with both hands, she just couldn’t believe it, how was that possible.   
“Couldn’t you just lie and tell him we just kissed or something?”   
Loki sighed and shook his head. Thor was still out somewhere and it was almost noon, his mother was worried and his father angry.   
“If I did it would have come out another time and it would have made everything worse.”   
“But how am I supposed to face him now?”   
Loki shrugged and Nadi groaned again, this was so crazy actually they were supposed to train for the ball and now that.   
“Let’s just go back to business”   
The god nodded and started to explain who the invited guests were and what title they had and everything that was important about them, it was dull and boring but it needed to be learnt. 

Thor was staring at the tree he knocked over and decided he had taken out enough of his anger on the forest. He looked around on the fallen trees and broken boulders that had also fallen victim to his fury.   
With a long sigh he sat down on the trunk and buried his face in his hands, for the first time in his life he didn’t know what to do, it was all so confusing.   
Honestly he never thought Loki would do this to him but on the other hand he would have probably done the same and couldn’t really blame him, after all he didn’t loved Nadi when they got married. It had been a political marriage nothing more. With a frustrated groan he stood, spun Mjolnir around and flew back home, he was hungry and that only fuelled his anger more.   
The god of thunder landed at the palace and went inside ignoring most of the people around and making his way into his chambers, glad that no one but his servants were around.   
He ordered food and went to take a bath in hopes of being able to relax a little. After he finished he ate and went to search for his brother, he wanted to talk to him first and then to his wife.   
Loki was in the library and selecting some books for Nadi to read as Thor entered. He tensed as he looked at his older brother unsure if his anger was still present or not. Thor raised his hand and made a gesture that meant Loki to relax, he didn’t but he was a little less tense.   
“Brother”  
“Loki I have been thinking”   
The younger held back a retort and watched him carefully.  
“You know what you did was wrong and I am not ready to forgive you yet, but I do understand why you did it and though I don’t like the thought of Nadi lying with you I cannot change her feelings for you.”   
“These are wise words brother”   
“But you will not lie with her again at least not until she bears my child”  
Lokis jaw clenched as his brother spoke and though he understood his reasons he didn’t like them one bit.   
“I understand Thor but you will have to tell her that yourself”   
The god of thunder sighed and nodded while making a face that clearly showed that he didn’t want to think about it.   
“She is with mother at the moment they will start with the dancing lesson soon, go and see them.”   
Thor was not exactly eager to go but he did it still and Loki was left alone once again. He shook his head and sighed how in hell was he supposed to keep his hands off Nadi? Both of them had a huge desire for the other and it was almost impossible to not give into it.   
When the lesson was over he would go and bring her the books, it was the right excuse to talk to her in private. 

A little annoyed Nadi looked at her feet, “work you stupid things.” Frigga chuckled and the valet that was forced to be her dancing partner blushed slightly, this was not an everyday task for him.   
“Mother”   
The three turned and Frigga got up from her seat and walked up to hug her son.   
“Thor, Norns where have you been?”   
“I was on a hunting trip mother”   
The lie was easy and before she could say anything else he turned to Nadi. She still held the valets hand and blinked at him, at least she had the decency to blush and look away as he stared at her.   
“Dear husband”  
“Nadi”   
She swallowed and looked up as the valet stepped back and left them alone.   
“Well Thor now that you are here we can continue”   
Nadi blinked again and looked at Frigga.   
“What?”   
“Not what dear, pardon me would be correct”   
The girl clicked her tongue in annoyance and rolled her eyes, she hated that everyone tried to correct her way of speaking.   
“We will dance now dear wife”   
Nadi blushed as Thor walked up to her and put one hand on her waist and took her other hand in his.   
“When this is over, we are going to talk”   
Thor noted with satisfaction that her eyes widened a little and she bit her lip, obviously not eager for that talk.   
Then the music started and Thor stepped on her foot.


	12. Chapter 12

They sat in the living area and were drinking tea. Thor didn’t like tea so his cup wasn’t touched but he helped himself to some of the cake that was served with it.  
“Are you angry with me?”   
Thor glared at his wife.  
“Alright stupid question, how angry are you with me?”   
The god sighed and leaned back into his seat studying the girl. She was tense and he could see that she had a bad conscience about the matter, well she better had to.   
“Nadi to be honest I am pissed, you betrayed me and lied to me, how am I supposed to feel.”   
She took a sip of tea and put her cup down, Thor noticed that her hands were slightly shaking.   
“I am sorry Thor but I love Loki, being with him is…we are meant for each other I am sure of that”   
Thor was surprised to see tears in her eyes but he refused to let any of his emotion show on his face.   
“But I love you too, in a different way and I don’t know what to do either. You are a good man and I am glad to have you for a husband and…I don’t deserve you.”   
The silence was almost so thick that they felt the pressure on them but finally Thor sighed, he was tired and probably going to get a scolding from his father for running away so he wanted to settle the matter.   
“I take your apology but you and Loki will stay off each other until you are carrying my child.”   
He rose and Nadi gaped at him, “please what? You can’t be serious?”   
He shot her a glare and Nadi flinched, “I-I understand.”   
Thor grunted as a reply and left the apartment. 

“You can’t be serious Loki”   
The god of mischief smiled as he put the stack of books down on the table.   
“I am”   
“Loki, I only have two weeks and I will never be able to read them all”   
He smirked and gave her the book which was lying on top.   
“Read this one first it is a brief history of the nine realms and something almost every child learns in their first years.”   
Nadi took the book and frowned at the cover but nodded and opened it.   
“And the others?”   
“I marked the parts you absolutely must read and everything else would be you putting extra effort into it”   
Nadi sighed and looked at her lover, “you love to torment me am I right?”   
Loki laughed but instantly looked to the door in case Thor would come back, he was still a little nervous because of his brother.   
“He told you, did he?”   
Loki nodded and sat down, taking a cup of tea and taking a sip.   
“Yes but I don’t know how we can make it happen, I mean I am fighting the need to kiss you right now”  
Nadi giggled and put the book aside to refill her cup, the tea was steaming hot so she blew at it.   
“Same here, but we have to try after all we _are_ the ones who are doing wrong”   
Loki nodded and watched her, “I can cool it for you if you want.”   
Nadi blinked and smiled, “don’t worry about it I can do it myself.” Loki frowned a puzzled look on his face, so Nadi raised one finger and tapped his cup. The liquid froze and she giggled at Lokis expression.   
“I am still partly frost giant so I can do ice tricks”   
Loki stared at his cup an idea sparked in his mind and he waved his hand to heat the tea back up.   
“Maybe I could teach you magic”  
Nadi frowned but the doors opened and instead of answering she looked as her husband entered.   
Thor stopped for a moment as he noticed them but then proceed to walk over, nodding at Loki and eying the books.   
“What is that?”   
“The reason for my future headaches, Loki wants me to read them all before the ball”   
Thors eyes widened and he looked at his brother who put on an innocent expression.   
“Brother are you serious?”   
“I am just doing what father wants”   
Thor chuckled and picked up a book, “customs of the Alfheim elves, ugh I remember that one. The most boring book ever written”   
Loki chuckled and rose from his seat to pat his shoulder, “brother be honest every book that is not about a bloody battle is boring in your eyes.”   
Thor laughed and finally the atmosphere was relaxed again, as if nothing ever happened again.   
“Well if you remember it, maybe you can help me”   
Thor hastily put down the book and took a step back hands up in a defensive way.   
“Hell no I read it once and I know what I need to; you will have to do this on your own.”   
Nadi made a face, “didn’t you vow to protect me and take care of me?”   
“Yes and I will gladly kill another giant bear for you but this is just insane”   
Loki laughed, Nadi made a sulking face and Thor grinned as he walked up the stairs to their bedroom, “have fun.”   
Nadi turned to Loki, “so I will have you do it.”   
The god stopped his laughter and quickly rose, “ah well I have to go and do something…far away from here, bye.”   
“Loki!”   
The black haired man winked at her and ran out of the apartment before she could say anything else.   
“Cowards”, Nadi mumbled before she opened the book again and sighed loudly. 

After that encounter the three were almost good again with each other. Thor didn’t like to talk about it anymore and Nadi and Loki managed to get through those two weeks without sleeping with each other, mostly because Nadi was always exhausted because of her many lessons but still it counted.   
Thor was annoyed because being forced to rule and being a responsible prince for once and not playing around with his friends anymore, so at least Nadi was not the only one suffering.   
Loki on the other hand enjoyed teaching the princess and never let an opportunity slip to smirk at his brother and show that he was having a good time doing nothing. After three days Thor almost jumped at him wanting to strangle him but since his father was present he was unable to and had to keep his composure.   
Loki completely the god of mischief thanked him by turning the wine of one of the council members into an eel which scared the man half to death and made him faint so that the meeting had to be rescheduled giving Thor a free afternoon.   
Odin had planned to punish Loki but he was unable to find the trickster and he had more pressing matters to attend to. So basically everything was like it used to be and Thor was happy that way.   
Nadi made huge progress and Frigga was proud that the girl was such a fast learner and eager to proof herself to the queen. So the day before the ball she sat with the royals at the dinner table with a flaming red face as Frigga told everyone how proud she was of her.   
Odin smiled down at his daughter-in-law, “I am impressed dear I feared that the time would not suffice.”   
Nadi smiled up to him still a little embarrassed because of the praise, “thank you my King, ah I have a question.”   
“Ask dear”   
“You said that there are people from every realm coming, does that mean someone from Jotunheim is coming too?”   
Odin sighed, “I wanted to surprise you with it but yes someone is coming and it is not Laufey.”   
The knot in Nadis stomach disappeared, ever since she had asked herself that question she feared that the King would come and see her and maybe torment her again.   
“Do you know who is coming?”   
Odin shook his head and took a sip of wine.   
“No but I doubt it will be someone important Laufey doesn’t exactly respect us.”   
Nadi nodded a little disappointed, somehow she hoped that if someone was coming then it would be her brother, she hadn’t seen him in month. 

The guests started to arrive on the morning of the ball and Nadi was way too nervous to leave her chambers, instead she talked to her maid.   
The young Aesir woman was named Agnes and had bright yellow hair and blue eyes. She was a nice and beautiful servant and Nadi had taken a liking in her so she sometimes kept her around to “help” her with various tasks.   
“What do you think?”   
The girl stood next to her and looked at the dummy that displayed her dress for the ball. It was an exquisite piece, deep red velvet with an exposed back and half long sleeves, the hem had a golden stitching and the skirt had also gold woven into it so when light fell onto it, it glistered.   
“It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen”   
Nadi chuckled and nodded, “I guess you are right but in fear to sound spoiled, my jewellery doesn’t fit to that dress.”   
The girl grinned, “just a moment princess.” And faster than she thought possible the girl turned and ran down the stairs and out of the apartment.  
Nadi shrugged and ran her fingertips over the smooth fabric, it was so unreal but yet it was here and ready for her to wear it. She turned as steps sounded behind her when Agnes came running up still a huge grin in her face, she was carrying a wooden box.   
“Here princess this is for you from the royal goldsmith”   
Nadi raised an eyebrow and opened the box. She put a hand over her mouth to hold the gasp, “oh my god, Agnes look at that.”   
In the box lay a new golden diadem with rubies instead of sapphires, a golden necklace with a cherry sized ruby and fitting golden bracelets so that she would not overheat.   
Agnes smiled and put the box on the bed, she took the diadem and carefully placed it on top of Nadis head, it fit perfectly.   
“You are so beautiful princess”   
Nadi looked at herself in the mirror, “call me Nadi already.”   
The girl chuckled but didn’t say anything because Thor was coming up the stairs and smiled at the two girls.   
“Having a good time?”   
Agnes curtsied and levelled her gaze as it was expected in front of an Aesir prince.   
“The princess was selecting her robe for the ball today”   
Thor chuckled and went to Nadi, gently putting his hands on her shoulder, “you look good and you are not even wearing the dress yet.”   
Nadi looked up at him and gave him a genuine smile, then to his surprise, she went on her toes to kiss him. Thors smile grew wider and he wrapped his arms around her and she squealed in delight. Agnes silently slipped away to give the royal couple some privacy.   
“Now dear take that off we need to meet the ambassador of Jotunheim”   
She blinked but nodded putting her new diadem back into the box and locking it into her showcase, then she followed her husband down the stairs.   
Since a lot of people already arrived at the palace many people lingered around the halls trying to catch a look on the new princess, so this time they had to take guards to clear a way for them. The couple entered the throne room where Frigga and Loki were already waiting for them on the left side of the throne; Odin as always was sitting and looking down on them.   
Thor nodded at his father and Nadi smiled at the King as they took their place on the right side to the throne.   
The guards led in the ambassador who was flanked by two of his own guards. All three of them were tall even for the giants but there was no tell of which status they were since they wore no armour and only a bit of four for modesty.   
The god of thunder noticed that his wife tensed and she brought a hand to her mouth as she saw the frost giant leading. The guards shut the doors of the throne room to keep out the public and once it was shut Nadi couldn’t hold back anymore.   
“Helblindi!”   
The giant went to kneel in front of the throne as Nadi jumped at him wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. The prince laughed put his arms around his little sister and rose to his feet, “little Nadi how do you fare?”   
The girl laughed and let go of his neck to look into his blood red eyes, “I fare well, elders I didn’t expect you to be the ambassador.”   
Helblindi took the girl and sat her down and squat in front of her, “I didn’t expected this too but father allowed it to me, probably just to make me shut up about it.” Nadi laughed again and hugged him once more until Odin cleared his throat.   
She stepped back blushing and took her place next to Thor again, Helblindis gaze followed her before he looked up to Odin.   
He rose and now everyone could see his intimidating figure. The prince of Jotunheim was built like his father, tall, muscular with smart eyes and a sharp mind. He had a long scar coming from his right shoulder stopping in the middle of his chest. Looking closer one could also see that he had bite-marks on his left leg and one of his ears were chipped, signs of a true warrior.   
“Allfather it is an honour to finally meet you”   
Odin nodded and eyed the giant carefully, “ambassador, excuse me, prince Helblindi welcome to Asgard.” The prince’s eyes narrowed slightly as Odin spoke, the Jotuns were as wary of the Aeasir as they were of them so Helblindi was not going to let his guard down in front of the King.   
“It is an honour to be here and I am glad to see my sister save and well”   
He glanced over to Nadi and gave her a quick wink before fixing his gaze on Odin again. The Allfather nodded and stood.   
“I hope your stay here will help to ease some of the tension between our people and maybe repair some of the damage that had been done.”   
They exchanged some more verbiage before Odin dismissed all of them. Nadi followed her brother to his quarters and then led him to the gardens to show him all the colours that didn’t exist in Jotunheim. The three giants had also been given bracelets to fight off the heat so they would not die from the unforgiving sun.   
“You need to see that, it is amazing”   
Helblindi smiled and walked beside his sister into the colourful gardens, his eyes wide and his mouth open in amazement.   
“Unbelievable”  
“Yes I had the same look when I first came here”   
The noble men and women looked at them downright scared but didn’t dare to say a word since they feared to be eaten by the giant, so soon the gardens were empty except for the guards that followed them.   
The siblings went to sit on a bench next to a fountain; well the bench was way too small for Helblindi so he sat on the grass next to the bench Nadi took.   
“You look…different”   
The girl blushed and looked down on her hands.   
“Ah yes it happened when I set foot in Asgard I don’t know how but it seems like my body attempted to adapt.”  
The prince nodded and studied her pale skin, to be honest he had been disturbed at first but now he had to admit, he liked it. The new skin made her look more noble and delicate, like a precious doll or statue. Helblindi growled internally as he thought of his father, if Laufey would have been here he would probably had just claimed her for himself. She was just so beautiful, it was almost unreal but she was still his sister, his sweet little Nadi.


	13. Chapter 13

“Father is it wise to let the giants roam free in the palace?”  
Odin was sitting on his desk in his study and was looking at the plans for tonight’s event.  
“They are being watched, besides if you don’t like it, tell your wife that you want her beloved brother imprisoned.”  
Thor tensed and sighed, “alright but I don’t trust him.”  
Odin looked up and leaned back in his chair, “you don’t have to, trust is earned my son and he is Laufeys son after all but remember a son is not responsible for the wrongdoing of his maker.”  
The god of thunder sighed and nodded not wanting to discuss this further so he just turned and went back to his chambers it was time for him to prepare for the evening. 

“So they treat you well?”  
Nadi smiled and her toes played with the grass as they watched the fountain.  
“Very well I never thought life could be so easy”  
Helblindi looked at her with a weird expression, was it jealousy?  
“I am glad to hear that for I am still stuck with my father and his mate”, he shook his head and picked a flower.  
“Yeah Thyrm is ah something”  
“He is a pest a greedy little ass; you know he is only three years older than me”  
“Ew gross”  
Both chuckled and looked at each other, Nadi was happy and calm, Helblindi glad and curious. Sadly a guard came to them telling Nadi that Thor wants her to prepare for the ball, so she kissed her brother on the cheek and left.  
Helblindi watched as she went with the guard and rose to his feet, he was glad that his sister was well but it also hurt a little. Secretly he hoped that she would be unhappy so he could snatch her away and hide on Jotunheim with her, it was a foolish dream but all dreams tend to be foolish. He walked back into his chambers ignoring the people who stared at him and whispered behind their backs. 

“But I don’t want to wear shoes”  
Thor groaned and rubbed his face, they had been arguing for almost an hour and he was worn out. They were almost ready and dressed up, Thor wearing his shiny armour but not Mjolnir, his cape floating behind him, Nadi in the red dress with the new jewellery.  
“You can walk and dance wearing them we practiced Nadi so please”  
“They are uncomfortable and no one will see them, my dress is too long for that”  
Thor massaged his temples and sighed now seriously annoyed.  
“You will wear them, put them on and let us go or I will tell the chef to cook your meat well done”  
Nadi gaped at him and scoffed putting on those god dammed shoes and following Thor downstairs.  
“You will pay for that”  
“Sure sweetheart but now smile like you mean it” 

They stood in front of the doors to the great hall and Thor was drawing a deep breath.  
“Nervous Thor?”  
He sighed and shook his head.  
“Why does everyone think I am nervous?”  
Nadi chuckled but barely managed to fight off her own nervousness, they were about to make their entrance and show the nine realms what a lovely couple they were.  
“Thor, may I ask you something?”  
“Of course dear”  
“Are you still mad?”  
The god looked at his wife, his beautiful wife and his heart hurt for a moment.  
“A little”  
“I am sorry”  
He nodded and he believed her but it was not the time or place to discuss these things. The doors opened and they walked into the hall.  
The illusion was almost perfect, the mighty prince of Asgard and the strange foreign beauty were a match made by the Norns, and everyone envied them. The women stared at Thor and shot Nadi hateful glares while the men stared at the princess without noticing the prince. Never in her live had Nadi seen so many people and so many different colours and dresses, it was almost unreal and when Thor moved her to the dancefloor she was thankful for the lessons because normally she would have been way too distracted to pay attention.  
Loki watched the couple, he sat at the window drinking from his goblet and occasionally winking at a shy maiden to make them blush. Yes he may be not Thor but he was still a prince.  
“May I sit with you Loki”  
He turned left and smiled, “Amora you are back in Asgard?”  
The blond woman smiled and gracefully sat down next to him, while she casually took his goblet and finishing his drink.  
“Yes since today, I couldn’t let this chance slip, it’s been years”  
Amora was an old friend of Thor and Loki, she was a sorceress and learned together with Loki until she reached the limit of her powers. The prince kept her in his company but she soon grew jealous of his skill and they parted ways in their early teens, later when the hormones settled they managed to build their friendship anew.  
“Where have you been?”  
Amoras eyes followed Thor and Nadi on the dancefloor as she absently stroked her collarbone. The sorceress was almost a head shorter than Loki but she had a nice thin figure with big round breasts and long delicate fingers. Loki suspected that she helped herself with a little magic here and there.  
“I was in Alfheim and Vannaheim learning a few spells and other things”  
She turned to him, her voice leaving no doubt about what those other things were. The prince managed to suppress his grin.  
“I am glad to see you again”  
Amora turned with a nod and watched as Odin took Nadi from Thor to dance with his daughter-in-law as it was expected of him.  
“I am glad too, Loki”  
They watched the dancing couple for a while until Frigga gave Loki as sign to dance with Nadi next; he excused himself and went to free her from his father.  
Amora rose well aware of the stares the male guests shot her and her cleavage and with a sly grin she walked towards Thor.  
“Hello Thor”  
The god turned and smiled at her, “my, Amora I haven’t seen you in years.” He gave her a short hug and moved to a more vacant spot in the hall, smiling like an idiot. 

Nadi liked dancing but honestly she was happy to be able to sit down and get out of those shoes, of course under her skirt so no one would see. Loki brought her a goblet of wine and a platter of food, from which he occasionally snatched some fruit.  
“I have to admit it is not too bad”  
“I am glad to hear that”  
Nadi smiled at the god and put a piece of cheese in her mouth, watching the guest’s talk, eat and dance.  
“I missed you”  
She blinked and looked at the black haired god in surprise.  
“We spend almost every day together”  
“Yes but only for your lessons, we didn’t really spend time together”  
Nadi blushed and swallowed another piece of cheese; she really grew found of it. She knew what he was implying and yes she missed him too.  
“I don’t want to anger Thor any more, we did enough already I think”  
“He doesn’t need to know”  
They stared at each other and Nadi bit her lips, then simultaneously they got up and left for the gardens. No one besides Helblindi noticed them leave.

The spell Loki had cast around them cloaked them against spying eyes and ears so when he kissed Nadis wet entrance in the middle of the gardens no one saw.  
“Ah Loki I love you”  
He chuckled and licked her pearl sucking slightly on it and making her moan loudly. The part of the gardens where they were at was abandoned because it was not lit by torches and lanterns unlike the main garden.  
“You are already so wet, did you count on this?”  
Nadi shot him a glare and sat up, pulling the prince down into a deep kiss.  
“For the record you were the one who told me that you missed me”  
Loki laughed and caressed her crotch while kissing her neck. Nadi ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the hard bulge that pressed against her. Both of them moaned quietly before kissing again, tasting and teasing.  
“I don’t want to wait any longer”, Nadi said and looked at Loki with hungry eyes, she wanted him now. The god smirked and pushed one finger into her, she was already wet.  
“I am glad to hear this”  
He pushed down his pants and positioned himself between her legs, spreading them wide open. The view was fantastic and he licked his lips as he slowly pushed into her, both of them moaned. Nadi grabbed a fist full of grass and put the other hand on his shoulder as he slowly moved in and out.  
“Damn this isn’t going to take long”  
“I don’t care I need you”  
Loki gritted his teeth and moved faster and harder, leaning down to kiss her and to muffle the sounds that escaped her lips. Both of them came fast with an undignified sound, as Loki collapsed on top of his lover.  
Nadi chuckled, “yes that was really fast.”  
“Shut up you had your fun”  
“Yes sorry, the night is still young”  
Both laughed and Loki slipped out of her to sit beside her on the grass looking up into the sky. He sighed and Nadi looked up to him, “are you alright?”  
“We betrayed Thor again”  
“Yes I know”  
“What should we do?”  
“Lie”  
“Alright” 

It was almost dawn when Nadi went back to her and Thors apartment but the ball was still going and she chuckled as some drunken nobles stumbled through the halls. She closed the door behind her and wondered if Thor was already back when she heard his snore. Quietly she walked up the stairs and froze, he was not alone.  
“Thor!”  
The god woke and sat up startled to stare at her.  
“Nadi?”  
The figure next to him stirred and slowly sat up.  
“What is that ruckus?”  
Amora waved her hand and the room was lit and Nadi was able to see that both of them were naked with love marks all over them. Thor stared at Amora in disbelieve, “what how?”  
“That’s what I’d like to know”, Nadi hissed and eyed the other woman carefully. She stretched her back showing her bare chest and grinned at the black haired girl.  
“I just satisfied your husband, because obviously you are unable to do so”  
Nadi felt anger rise inside of her and she did something she hadn’t done since her teens, she used her magic. With a swift move she pointed at the other woman, a long, thin, almost invisible ice blade had formed in her hand and reached under her chin, slightly poking her neck.  
“Get out of my bed”  
Nadis voice was almost a whisper, calm and deadly but the deep black of her eyes shined with fury and showed that the blade was not an empty threat. Amora however seemed to hesitate as she looked at Thor without moving, “dear?”  
The god jumped out of the bed completely bare, his face red with shame and embarrassment.  
“Nadi I am sorry I don’t know how or what happened”  
Her eyes never left the blond woman, “didn’t you hear me bitch? Get out of my bed!”  
The blade pierced the skin just enough to draw blood and she earned a hiss from the other woman before she finally moved. Amora was furious but with a snap of her fingers she was dressed and stormed out of the apartment leaving them in an awkward silence.  
Nadi turned to Thor, “I slept with Loki, again.”


	14. Chapter 14

Thor sat on a chair and stared at his wife, “you did what?”   
“Thor you are in no position to be angry at me, at least we didn’t do it in our bed”   
She wrinkled her nose at the obvious spoiled sheets and sighed.   
“I will get someone to change them”   
Without another word she turned and went down to fetch a servant, while Thor had a hard time to contain himself. Finally he managed and went into the bathroom, taking a quick shower noticing the small scratches and bite marks Amora had placed on him. He rubbed a particular large bite but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was not right about this, he would have never slept with her, she was a childhood friend, more to Loki than to him and moreover he wasn’t drunk. The god shook his wet head as he dried off, his mind still hoovering about what just happened, why didn’t he remember?   
He heard the rustling of sheets and Nadis voice, apparently the sheets got changed. Nadi waited in front of the door wearing a green tunic and black pants, Lokis clothes. With a glare she walked into the bathroom and locked the door, Thor sighed again and let himself sink on to his side of the bed.   
As Nadi came back her expression was neutral and without a hint of what had happened before, it almost scared Thor to see her that way.   
“Are we going to talk about it?”   
“You want to apologize?”   
Thor frowned, “you didn’t apologize to me either.”   
Nadi shrugged, “well I was sorry until I found that big breasted bimbo in my bed.”   
Thor slightly flinched at her comment but didn’t try to defeat Amora, he knew what impression she left on people.   
“So what are we going to do about it?”   
“Lets just go to sleep and then maybe we can apologize and forget all of it”   
“Sounds like a plan”   
Nadi hummed and got into the bed lying on her side, her back facing Thor. The sun was almost up but she didn’t care, she was way too tired to even think.   
“Nadi?”   
She groaned a response not opening her eyes and not moving.   
“Seeing you wielding that ice blade, it kind of turned me on”  
She laughed and fell asleep, already a little less tense. 

They didn’t care to get up in the morning, Nadi slept till it was time for lunch just to get up to use the bathroom and to slip back into bed again. Thor slept a little longer till he got hungry and ordered food. He ate alone not wanting to disturb his wife and also wanted to quietly think about what happened. He still couldn’t remember much from the evening, after he met and talked to Amora everything was kind of blurry, like when he was drunk but he wasn’t hungover and even with his years of training he got a hangover whenever he got black out drunk.   
Something just wasn’t right and he wanted to know but the only people who would be able to help him were his brother, who slept with his wife, again, and his mother who would have certainly scolded him for sleeping with another woman.   
The god groaned and shook his head, the maid that his wife liked looked at him but didn’t say anything but she looked rather mad to him.   
“Is something wrong?”   
Agnes startled and blushed moving her gaze to the ground and curtsied quickly.   
“Ah no my prince”   
“Then why do you look so displeased”   
She swallowed and grabbed the fabric of her skirt obviously nervous, “I was the one who changed the sheets last night.”   
Thor moaned, of course Nadi had only one friend, his brother who was also her lover besides him she was close to his mother, the only person who was allowed to scold him and now she had even their maid at her side.   
“Understand, please don’t tell anyone”   
She nodded and went up the stairs to do her work, leaving an even more miserable Thor. 

Loki was probably the only one up in the morning and he enjoyed it. The palace was almost empty and he had a quiet breakfast and a nice walk in the gardens, it would have been perfect if not for the shadow that was suddenly cast upon him.   
“Prince Loki”   
“Ambassador”   
Helblindi studied the smaller man with narrow eyes, he saw him leave with his sister and he saw the way he looked at her and now seeing him up close, with his smug little smile he immediately disliked him.   
“Was the ball to your liking?”   
The frost giant scoffed, of course not the Aesir and their guests kept staring at him, everything was too small and he hadn’t even been able to dance with his sister, he had hated every minute of it.   
“It was marvellous nothing like the gatherings my father hosts once in a while”   
Loki smiled and studied the giant, he was not a bad liar but not good enough to fool him.   
“What do you want prince”   
“Very well I am here because I saw you leaving with my sister yesterday”   
Lokis smile vanished and his eyes narrowed this could mean trouble.   
“Well I escorted her back to her chambers, she was tired from dancing”   
“Oh please spare me your lies Loki”  
The god frowned as the giant just bluntly called him by his name.   
“I know what you did and I warn you here and now for the first and last time, stay away from her! If I find out you hurt her I will rip out your heart and send it to your mother”   
Loki grit his teeth as the giant spoke. Slowly anger rose inside of him and he felt his face heat up, how dare this idiot threaten him, him the god of mischief.   
“I will do no such thing _prince_ and I highly recommend you to not threaten me again, it will not end well”   
The giant tilted his head and leaned down a little, showing his teeth with a huge and evil grin.   
“Little one if you anger me I will not end you well”   
He straightened, turned on his heels and left.   
After that unpleasant visit, Loki went to the library to distract himself but it wasn’t much of a use until someone was knocking. He looked up to the open door and found Amora standing there smiling at him, “hello there little Lock.”   
Loki moaned as he heard her old nickname for him, she called him that because she always would find him alone and caught up in a book.   
“I still don’t like it when you call me that”   
She laughed and it sounded strangely melodic, almost hypnotic and Loki frowned.   
“Amora?”   
“Shh dear”   
She walked up and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a deep kiss. Suddenly he felt desire inside of him; he wanted to touch her, to please her, to feel her.   
“Amora stop”   
“No Loki you know I have always had feelings for you”   
They kissed again and her tongue slipped inside his mouth claiming it as her own. He moaned and let his hands run up and down her back as she rubbed her leg at his crotch. That was when he came to his senses.   
“I said stop!”  
He shoved her away and took a few steps back staring at her in disbelieve. His skin still prickled from her touch and he was all hard but he didn’t like it the least.   
“W-What did you do?”   
“Nothing dear”, she purred and reached out to him to touch him once more but Loki jerked away.   
“Don’t touch me witch you tried to enchant me didn’t you?”   
Her face darkened and she let her hands fall to her side, glaring at him.   
“So that bitch took you too. Very well I shall deal with that soon enough” and before he was able to respond she turned and left not even looking back at her old friend. 

“I need to talk to you!”   
The brothers stared at each other as they spoke the same sentence in unison. Thor blinked and Loki chuckled, they were standing in the hall and went to Lokis chambers.   
“So you first”   
“No I don’t want to”   
“My room my rule, get on with it”   
Thor groaned and hid his face in his hands; suddenly talking to his brother seemed like a real bad idea.   
“Nadi found me when she came back to our apartment, I was naked and Amora was naked and she was dressed so…”   
Loki stared at his brother in disbelieve then he started to laugh because of the absurdity of the whole situation. Both had had a bad conscious after their little lovemaking and in the end the oh so mighty Thor wasn’t better, it was too funny.   
“Wait, did you say Amora?”   
Thor nodded and looked up his face red in embarrassment.   
“Yes and I know she is your friend and all but I honestly don’t remember anything, so no bad blood alright?”   
The god of mischief bit his lip, Amora again. This was too weird to be a coincidence and suddenly an idea sparked in his mind.   
“Thor I think you have been enchanted, let me try something”   
The god of Thunder frowned and Loki closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them again and it looked like he was picking a hair up from Thors shoulder but it was a strand of glowing well, glow.   
“Yes magic”   
Thors eyes widened.   
“What does it mean brother?”   
Lokis expression darkened and his mouth became a thin line as anger rose inside of him.   
“It means I know who tried to kill you, or rather Nadi.”


	15. Chapter 15

Nadi woke in the afternoon and still felt tired but she got up anyway. She showered and put on another green tunic and black pants as she walked down the stairs. Gladly Agnes was there cleaning up the remains of Thors lunch.   
“Good morning princess”   
Nadi chuckled and sat down on the couch, “don’t mock me Agnes. Would you please bring me something to eat I am starving.”   
The maid nodded and left for the kitchen leaving Nadi with her thoughts. She remembered the woman who Thor had slept with and again felt fury inside of her, how could he do that and furthermore how could he do that in her bed. That was just plain disgusting, maybe she should do the exact same thing with Loki but the thought didn’t really appeal to her and she shook her head.   
Agnis brought her something to eat and they chatted while she ate, it turned out Agnis had her fun too that evening as she had met a nice young man.   
“Will you see him again?”   
“I don’t know he is not noble but his family is very rich and they won’t accept me anyway so I think I am going to nip things in the bud.”   
Nadi nodded and took a sip of her tea feeling a little sorry for her, because she knew once love made its way into your heart there was no way stopping it.  
“Do you know where my husband and his brother are?”   
Agnes thought for a moment but shook her head, “no sorry but I will look for them if you want.”   
Nadi shook her head and made a face, “no stay I don’t want to see either of them.”   
The maid chuckled and they continue to chat about stupid men. 

Thor stared at his brother, “so she tricked me into having sex with her?” The younger man nodded and turned to Thor who still sat on his couch. The god let out a long groan, “Nadi is never going to believe me.” Loki chuckled and the piece of Amoras magic he held disappeared as he seated himself next to his brother again.   
“Probably not, that’s why I am going to explain it to her, she will believe me.”   
“You sure?”   
“I have no reason to lie to her or to defend you”   
Thor made a face at him and rose, rubbing his face with both of his hands, “alright but Loki, you will not sleep with her again.” His fierce tone let the god grit his jaw; he didn’t like to be ordered around, especially not by Thor.   
“Let’s go talk to her”  
Both men left the room and strode down the halls until they reached the royal apartments, where Thor hesitated. He had his hand on the handle but didn’t push it down, “will she really believe you?”   
Loki sighed, pushed him aside and moved into the room.

Nadi looked to them and Agnes straightened as the brothers walked in. The princess made a face and the maid curtsied and left them alone, Nadi would have preferred if she had stayed.   
Loki smiled at her but she was in no mood to smile back, she was still angry at Thor, “what do you two want?”   
Loki shot his brother a look and cleared his throat, “ah well I found out that it was not Thors fault, he actually didn’t intend to sleep with Amora.”   
Nadis face told him that she didn’t believe him so he hurried to continue.   
“She came to me into the library and tried to seduce me, with the help of her magic, she failed and when Thor told me that he doesn’t remember anything from their…meeting I got suspicious.”   
The princess frowned and looked at Thor, the god looked a little helpless next to his brother, it was almost cute.   
“So you mean she cast a spell on Thor and made him do it?”   
Loki nodded and Nadi ran a hand through her hair, she remembered Thors confused face from last night. Yes there had been something odd about the whole situation but she had been too furious to notice right away.   
“Do you have proof?”   
The god of mischief gave her a wide grin and nodded.  
“Of course I found her magic on Thor and me, and on the balcony that collapsed under you two.”   
Her eyes widened and she shot to her feet, the memories of Thors pained expression were still in some of her bad dreams and she always blamed herself for it.   
“Really? But if she wanted to sleep with him why did she try to kill or hurt him in the first place?”   
Thor and Loki exchanged a look and Thor stepped forward to put a hand on his wife’s shoulder, “we think she is after you.” 

They were having dinner together when Nadi found her speech again, “why would she want to hurt me?” Loki took a sip of water before answering, “she seems to want Thor so I guess you are just in the way.” Thor nodded and ate with less dignity than a stray dog; Nadi sometimes wondered how he ever managed to be allowed to formal events.   
“Maybe I should have killed her instead of just threatening”   
Loki frowned and looked at Thor; the god of thunder chuckled nervously.   
“Dear you said it yourself you are not the killing type”   
He turned to Loki, “she made an ice blade and threatened Amora with it.” Loki raised an eyebrow but couldn’t stop the smile to reach his lips. Nadi slightly blushed and refused to look at either of them. Lokis smile grew wider and he made a mental note to try to teach Nadis some magic of his own. 

Amora was nowhere to be found, Thor had told Odin about Lokis discovery and he had the palace and the whole city searched for the enchantress but it was no use. She was gone.   
So after three weeks of high security house arrest for him and Nadi, he decided it was time for a little adventure.   
“A hunt?” Lokis voice was bored as was his expression when he looked at his brother.   
“Yes I want get out of this palace I feel like a prisoner and Nadi is sick of it too.”   
“You sure she is sick of staying inside or is she maybe sick of you?”   
Thor playfully hit his shoulder which made his brother grin, but truth to be told they could need a little change and distance from each other. Nadi had practiced her magic with Loki but she didn’t turn out to be as good of a student as Loki were but she didn’t mind. Loki on the other hand was a little disappointed by her lack of enthusiasm but there was no use to force it.   
“Who will accompany you?”   
“You, Sif and the warriors three and Nadi”   
Loki frowned and put his book down.   
“You want to take her with you?”   
“Yes she always tells me that she wants to see the forest and that will satisfy her but don’t worry I don’t plan on let her participate in the actual hunt.”   
Loki nodded and thought about it, Nadi would stay back in the camp and if he would stay with her, it would be an opportunity to have some real quality time with her.   
“Alright I might start to like the idea”

“A hunt?”   
“Yes you, I, Loki and the warriors three and Sif”   
“Why?”  
“Why what?”   
“Why do we need to hunt is there no food in the kitchens anymore?”   
Loki held back his laughter as Thor stared at her dumbfounded, gladly his brother found his words fast.  
“He hunts for fun it is kind of like a sport for the likes of Thor and the warriors three, for you and me it will be like a nice getaway”   
Nadi nodded slowly, “and what is it for Sif?”   
“A chance to mock me and to gawk at your husband” Loki answered dryly. Thor hit his shoulder and Nadi chuckled, “alright I might like this idea, when are we leaving?”

It turned out they were leaving rather quickly as Thor had already given order to the maid to pack their things while they were still trying to convince Nadi. Now they were sitting on their horses and riding towards the forest, Nadi was placed on a beautiful white mare that she called Snowflake, its real name was actually Agneta but she didn’t like that name.   
Loki was next to her keeping an eye on his lover, “you alright?”  
“Yes but I think I will be sore once we arrive, this feels strange” Nadi answered one hand on the saddle and one holding the reigns, they had told her that her horse would just follow the other horses so she didn’t have to do anything.   
“The first time is always a little strange but if you relax it will be alright that horse is a calm one trust me”   
Nadi smiled at him and watched him on his black steed. It was almost as lean and thin as he was but its eyes were not green but brown. Still the look in its eyes was similar to his, smart and wary. She tried to copy the way he sat on his horse but she couldn’t bring herself to let go of the saddle, she never rode anything besides Loki and her husband. She blushed a little at the memory.   
Thor, who was leading the group, found a nice place at a small lake that was perfect for camping, so he ordered them to put up the tents while he helped Nadi down her horse.   
“Why don’t you give her something to drink dear I will take care of our tent”   
He gave her a quick kiss and she led her horse to the lake but it didn’t wanted any water so she took her back to the other horses and began to brush its fur. That was a quite relaxing activity and she was so caught up in it that she didn’t notice Loki standing behind her.  
“Nadi?”   
She startled and looked at him with wide eyes as he chuckled at her.   
“Sorry but how about a swim”   
“I told you a can’t swim”   
“I will teach you!” Both of them turned to look at Thor who had snuck up on them. Nadi still looked sceptical but nodded slowly and went into the tent to change. Thor grinned at Loki and went to the lake taking of his clothes and wrapping up his pants so he could swim easier. Loki rolled his eyes and went to his tent; he took off his tunic and his boots and put both neatly away before joining his brother and his friends in the water.   
Nadi put on a fitting black tunic and short black pants and went to the lake watching as Fandral was fighting Sif while he was sitting on Hoguns shoulder and Sif was on Volstaggs. Thor and Loki raced through the waters and she couldn’t stop staring at them. Seeing the muscles on their back work was magnificent and she wanted to see more. Thor stopped as he noticed his wife and came to take her hand, “don’t worry you will love it.”   
Nadi gave him a weak smile but let him lead her into the water, it was cold and oddly calming. She followed Thor until the water reached her waist she didn’t dare to go in any further.   
“Dear what is it?”   
“I told you I cannot swim so I will stay here”   
Thor sighed and noticed Loki glaring at him, the trickster was waiting for his chance to snatch his bride from him, he knew it.   
“Very well we will practice here then”   
Thor sat down in the water it almost reached his shoulders as Nadi got on her knees.   
“Now I will hold you up by your stomach and you will start to kick the water and push against me”   
Nadi frowned by his weird instructions but she did as she was told. Thors large hand on her stomach held her up as she pressed her hands against his chest while kicking the water, getting used to the feeling and movement.   
Loki watched the pair as he sat down on the shore and played with a round pebble. To his displeasure Thor turned out to be a pretty good swimming instructor and soon Nadi made her way across the lake always at Thors side. When she made her way back the warriors three and Sif cheered for her and Thor, that oaf, had a big smile on his face.   
Nadi was breathing heavily as she went to lie down next to Loki, letting the sun dry her off.   
“You looked like a frog”   
“And you like a jealous raven”   
Loki chuckled and watched his brother wrestle is friends in the water. His eyes went back to Nadi who had her eyes closed and looked completely relaxed, her wet clothes clinging to her beautiful body. It took all of Lokis willpower to not touch her right under the eyes of his brother but somehow he managed.  
Nadi suddenly sat up with a mischievous grin on her face, “want to see a trick?”   
Loki raised an eyebrow and chuckled, “that is my line.”   
Nadi laughed and knelt down in front of the water; she closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate and exhaled putting her hands in the water. Loki watched as the water around her hands started to freeze and he heard his brother and his friends yell in surprise as the water got colder and colder.   
When they realized what Nadi was doing they quickly got out of the water and stared at her partly amazed and partly suspicious.   
“A little warning would have been nice!” Thor yelled from the other side of the lake and Nadi laughed. She rose and carefully stepped on the ice and walked towards the middle of lake.   
“Where would be the fun if I did that?”  
Thor watched her a little nervous, “be careful dear the ice might break.” Nadi threw him a glare, “I made this and I know what I am doing.” She was walking as certain as if it was not the least bit slippery and when she reached the middle, she stopped.   
Nadi closed her eyes and recalled the many times she had done this, still hearing the music in her head. She started to spin pulling one of her legs up and raising her arms over her head. Then she extended her leg and slowed enough to stop and lean back until her hands almost reached the ice. She came up again spinning around and jumping after every turn always landing as graceful as a lioness.   
Thor watched his wives performance with wide eyes, he never thought she could be this graceful, in their dancing lessons she always stepped on his feet but now she was like a swan. He also noted that Loki stared at her in awe and he didn’t like it but there was nothing he could do about it.   
He turned back to watch Nadi just in time as he saw her leaping in the air and doing a backflip landing on her toes. Her head was thrown back and one arm was raised in the air while the other pointed at the ice. He and his friends cheered and Loki clapped his hands as Nadi opened her eyes and suddenly blushed.   
She walked up to Thor and he pulled her in a deep kiss before he lifted her in his arm and carrying her to his tent. Loki watched and made a face as they disappeared. He rose and slowly walked up to Thors friends wanting to be as far away as possible from the couple.   
Sif stared at him cautiously while Fandral patted his shoulder, “Loki can you melt the ice so we can go back to swimming?” Loki rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers, after a few minutes the ice was completely melted and the water was welcoming warm. 

Nadi was put down on the thin mattress Thor brought with them and was stripped by her husband.   
“Thor no, they will hear us”   
“I don’t care”   
She blushed but before she could protest more Thor already spread her legs and began to lick her entrance. Nadi gasped and grabbed a fist of Thors hair. Wasn’t she supposed to be pissed because of the thing the other night? Well it was hard to concentrate while the god of thunder used his tongue in such a pleasant way.   
She barely noticed that Thor was taking off his pants and when he came up to deeply kiss her, she felt his erection rub against her wetness. Thor rubbed her nipple with his thumb while invading her mouth with his tongue, Nadi let him and ran a hand down his back finding his rear and squeezing it lightly.   
Thor grinned and broke the kiss only to thrust into her.   
“Ah Thor!”   
The god grinned wider and took on a slow but steady pace making her moan in pleasure.   
“Dammit Thor I am supposed to be mad at you”   
“And I am supposed to be ashamed at myself but you feel too damn good”   
He put one of her legs over his shoulder thrusting deeper and faster into her while Nadi closed her eyes. Thor looked down on his beautiful wife as he started to play with her precious pearl making her put a hand over her mouth to muffle her moans.   
It didn’t take them long to come and if she hadn’t put the hand on her mouth, Nadis scream would have been heard all the way to the palace.  
Thor lay next to her breathing heavily as he pulled her back to his chest.   
“Are we good again?”   
“Yes I think, I don’t want to be angry anymore”   
Thor smiled, “me too.”   
They took a nap and only woke when the smell of food crawled into their tent.


	16. Chapter 16

After their dinner and after Fandral nearly puked as he watched Nadi devour a bloody piece of meat, they started to discuss their plan for the hunt.   
“I suggest Sif and Nadi stay at the camp while the rest of us try to hunt down a bilgesnipe.”   
Loki almost made a face but he managed to keep a neutral expression as he waited for the reaction he hoped for.   
“I also want to hunt Thor”, Sif looked angrily at her friend, “let Loki stay, he always stays behind.” Loki scoffed but didn’t retort he waited for his brother to decide. Of course Thor knew that but he didn’t want to give his brother another chance to bed his wife but as he studied Sifs angry face he knew that he was not left with a choice.   
“Ah well would that be okay with you Loki?”   
“Is this a serious question brother?”   
Thor rolled his eyes and Nadi giggled. 

The night was quiet but Loki was unable to fall asleep, seeing his brother claim the one he loved actually hit him harder than he expected. Loki sat at the shore of the lake staring at the reflection of the moon when he heard quiet steps behind him.   
“Go to bed”   
Nadi ignored him and sat down beside him, her face looked as troubled as his.   
“You cannot sleep either?”   
Loki sighed and laid back hands under his head, he didn’t want to talk but Nadi didn’t intend to force him. They stayed like this for a long time, Loki at his back staring at the moon while Nadi sat next to him watching the reflection on the water. It was pleasant.   
“I am sorry”   
“For what?”   
“For Thor being well Thor he shouldn’t have done that”   
Loki turned his head and watched as Nadi put her head on her knees wrapping them with her arms. Her pale skin almost glowed in the moonlight and he longed to touch her, to strip her naked and watch the light on every inch of her body. Instead he sighed.   
“Nadi I am used to Thors bragging don’t worry about it”   
She looked at him without raising her head, not the least convinced. Finally Loki rose and offered his hand, “it is alright, trust me he cannot hurt me.”   
She took his hand and stood a sad smile on her face. Slowly she reached out to touch his cheek, “you are a terrible liar.” With that she turned and went back to her and Thors tent. 

_Jotunheim_  
Helblindi watched with a frown as his father kissed Thrym. Never in his entire life had he seen Laufey in such a good mood or kissing someone. But he did and the scene before him was so surreal that he actually pinched himself when he heard his father laugh at something his lover told him. What by the elders was happening?   
Then he noticed.   
The younger giant put one hand on his belly and smiled blissfully. Helblindi went pale, this wasn’t happening. He shot up from his seat at the window and ran down into the royal gardens, or at least what they called gardens. In fact it was just a closed up space with ice statues instead of trees and paths that were cleared from the snow.   
Laufey turned as he heard his son coming closer; he had an evil grin on his face.   
“Ah Hel good to see you I have great news”   
Next to him Thyrm snickered and leaned against his king and lover, “you are going to have a brother.”   
Helblindi took a deep breath and forced himself to smile as he took Thyrms hand and planted a quick kiss on it.   
“My blessings it was about time”   
The giant clenched his jaw at the comment but remained silent squeezing his hand a little and letting go. Laufey watched, his smile not fading.   
“We should hold a gathering father, to announce it to all the tribes.”   
Laufey raised an eyebrow at his son, but after a while he nodded, “yes this is actually a good idea my son.”   
Hel smiled a little more genuine shooting a quick glance at Thyrm who looked a little uncomfortable, good.   
“And maybe we should invite Odin and his sons after all we have a truce now and are connected through the marriage.”   
Laufey frowned while thinking about it, he hated the Aesir but yes he fathered another child and it was something to celebrate because it meant his land and his people were not weak and not dying.   
“I will invite him but he will not show, he considers himself above the likes of us.”   
Helblindi shrugged, “yes I don’t think he will come personally but maybe he will send an ambassador and if he doesn’t we can at least feel properly insulted.”   
His father chuckled and patted his shoulder, “there is hope for you after all my son.” And so they started to walk away and talk about the preparations for the grand gathering as Thyrm watched the exchange with his murderous gaze fixed on Helblindi. 

_Asgard_  
“We will be alright Thor I want to work on my swimming and Loki will make sure I don’t drown”  
Thor held Nadis hand staring down at her with a concerned look on his face; he didn’t want to leave her with his brother. But finally he sighed and kissed her, “alright I trust you.”   
Those words surprised her and she felt guilt inside of her, of course he trusted them to not betray him but would they be able to hold that promise?   
“Silly Thor go and hunt you’re ah blig- the thing you want to kill”  
Thor chuckled and nodded, “I will bring you a tusk.”   
Nadi smiled politely and watched them leave, then she went into her tent to change in her swimming clothes and got into the water. Loki was lying on a blanked and reading a book, glancing at her occasionally.   
“You are getting better”   
Nadi turned to look at Loki and smiled; yes she started to feel comfortable in the water and really started to enjoy it.   
“Why don’t you join me?”   
Loki sat up but shook his head, “no thank you I’d rather watch you.” Nadi grinned and walked towards him, dripping wet. The god frowned but didn’t move as she came closer, “Nadi?” She jumped at him pressing her wet clothes against him making the god squeal.   
“Damn you get off me!”   
But Nadi just laughed and held him down shaking her head so the water from her hair fell into his face.   
“You are not a dog you silly girl” Loki was laughing too but suddenly she felt how she was lifted up by his magic and thrown into the water. With a gasp for air she reached the surface making a fake angry face, “you cheated.”   
Loki grinned and took off his clothes until he only wore his pants, “you are in no positon to complain.”   
They laughed as they wrestled in the water throwing each other down or dunking them into the water. Nadi suddenly stilled when realization hit her. Loki noticed and stopped throwing water at her, “Nadi? Dear what is wrong?” Suddenly she noticed the tears in her eyes and with a swift move she wiped them away, “I am sorry it’s just I never played like this, I-I kind of feel like a child.”   
Loki embraced her and patted her head, “does it feel bad?” Nadi sniffed and buried her face in his chest, “no that is the problem I never felt like this, so-so good.” Loki smiled and rubbed her back making her look at him, “then just enjoy and don’t question it dear.” 

They kept playing for a long time until Loki announced that he was cold and they should warm up so they wouldn’t catch a cold. They were drying off in the sun when the hunting party returned. Nadi sat up and smiled as Thor walked up to her and gave her a short kiss eying Loki for a moment before he smiled at his wife.   
“How was it?”   
“We didn’t get anything we will try again tomorrow”   
Loki smirked, “are you losing your edge brother?” Thors eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Loki.  
“No Volstag stumbled and rolled down a hill so every animal close fled in fear of being crushed.”   
Nadi laughed and stood to hug her husband, “tomorrow you will bring me a tusk I am sure of that.” Thor smiled at her and led her to his friends who were sitting around the fireplace and laughing at their biggest friend.   
Loki sighed and stood to go into his tent and change. Thors behaviour towards him had been cold to say the least but Loki didn’t really mind. He knew his brother and he knew that he was not able to stay angry at him for a long time especially when he did nothing to deserve is aloofness. So when he was dressed he simply joined the others at the fire and listened and laughed like nothing was amiss. 

When the sun faded Thor and his friends retired since they were exhausted from the hunt but Loki and Nadi were still wide awake. So they practiced magic.   
Nadi was more comfortable with her Jotun magic but she started to get a feeling for the Asgardian magic too. Loki was sitting in front of her holding a small green orb in his hand that emitted a little light.   
“Relax and try again”   
Nadi let out a frustrated groan but the orb in her hand remained blue, “it is like that stupid thing is fighting me.”   
Loki rolled his eyes, “this is a silly assumption so stop complaining and change the colour.”   
The girl glared at him for a moment but focused quickly on the orb again. She let out a long sigh and slowly the orb turned green, she let out a surprised yelp and almost dropped it.   
“Very well you are improving”   
“Yes but I am still pretty bad”   
“Yes but it is, well a kind of unnatural form of magic to you after all”   
Nadi smiled and changed the colour of the orb to red and back to blue unaware of Thor staring at them from his tent. The god of thunder watched them for a while to make sure they were really only practicing magic and he was relieved when he found them still fully clothed. Still he was not really at ease but he had to admit that they had not given them any reason to distrust them so far. They were still unusually close to each other but that was not a problem as long as they didn’t sleep with each other. Thor groaned at himself and disappeared in his tent, then he reconsidered and walked out to the fireplace.   
Nadi looked up and Loki turned to look at his brother, “Thor? Why are you not sleeping?” The god smiled at his wife, “because you are not lying next to me dear.”   
Nadi blushed and looked at Loki a little apologetic before she rose and took Thors hand.   
“I am sorry dear husband I will make sure you get your good night’s rest.” With a grin on his face he picked her up and carried her into the tent, they didn’t sleep right away but when they did they were both exhausted and sticky.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Nadi was learning to dive. Not that it was a challenge but it was kind of unfamiliar to be under water for a longer time. Loki watched with eagle eyes as she tried to dive to the ground and up again but she rarely made it and it was frustrating for her.   
“Come out already, you will grow webbings if you stay in there”   
Nadi rolled her eyes and swam to the middle of the lake looking down at the ground. She frowned and tilted her head as she saw something glistering down there.   
“Just a little longer”   
Loki sighed and went back to his book as Nadi dived down once again. She reached the bottom of the lake and grabbed the glistering item as black tentacle like arms wrapped themselves around her. She let out a startled cry resulting in her swallowing a lot of water as she tried to rip those things off her, but it was no use.

Loki was flipping a page of his book and let out a bored sigh this trip was not at all like he had intended. He had pictured himself between Nadis legs in various positons but instead the girl seemed determent to stay on her husbands good side, how troublesome. He looked up and raised an eyebrow as he noted that she was still underwater, or was she again underwater? A little worried he put the book aside and walked to the shore, watching the surface of the water carefully. No bubbles.   
Panic struck him and he made his way into the water. 

Nadi was running out of air, being half Jotun she was able to hold her breath longer than many other species but she was at her limit. The last thing she noted before everything went black was the grin of a blond woman who looked at her through what looked like a floating mirror. 

Loki dived down with impressive speed, his eyes widened as he saw the lifeless form of his lover floating in the water. He reached out and his magic pulled her closer to him until he was able to grab her and with a bolt of magic he pushed them up and through the surface.   
Loki gasped for air and lifted Nadis face up so she was out of the water as he swam back to his blanked and carefully placed her on top of it.   
“Nadi, can you hear me, Nadi!”   
He tried to calm himself but she was not responding or even breathing. Loki was panicking and for a moment he forgot everything he was ever taught.   
He hit himself.   
The slap burned on his cheek but it brought himself back to his senses and no he knew what to do. His hands glowed with magic as he moved them over her chest extracting a terrifying amount of water from her mouth, then he placed his hand over her mouth letting air flow inside of her lungs and out again.   
His heart almost stopped beating.   
Nadi stirred and started to cough twisting on the blanked. Loki let out a relieved sigh and pulled her into his arm, “Norns Nadi I was so scared.” Her eyes opened and she had a horrified look in them, when she realized it was Loki who held her she wrapped her arms around him, starting to sop into his chest. He stroked her back and kissed her head, “hey it is alright you are save, tell me what happened.”   
Nadi whipped her tears away and tried to think.  
“I saw something on the ground and then something grabbed me”   
Loki frowned and pulled her closer, “something grabbed you?”   
Nadi nodded and shivered at the thought, “yes and I think I saw Amora.” Loki was suddenly alarmed and he looked around but he saw nothing at all. So he picked her up and brought her into her tent, “stay here I will take a look, don’t worry you are save.”   
Nadi nodded but didn’t look convinced. When he left she took off her clothes and dried off putting on a soft green tunic and comfortable lack pants. She sighed somehow she still felt very tense and jumped at every sound until Loki came back and stuck his head inside the tent.   
“I found nothing how about we warm ourselves at the fire?”   
Nadi smiled thankfully and together they sat down at the fireplace. The warmth felt good but it also managed to make her realize what just happened. Again she felt the pressure on her, her sight became blurry with tears and a shiver went down her spine.  
Loki noticed the tears in her eyes and he pulled her into his lap holding her tightly while she sobbed on his chest.   
It was almost evening as the hunting party arrived and under normal circumstances Loki would have loved to torment Thor by holding his wife to his chest but he didn’t. Nadi had stopped crying a while ago but she was still trembling slightly and had her face still buried in his chest.   
Thors mouth was a thin line as he spotted the lovers but as he noticed Lokis warning glare he decided not to get angry. His friends were puzzled but instead of saying something they just quietly began to prepare the meat.   
Thor walked up to Loki and Nadi and knelt down, pulling something from his belt.   
“Dearest I have brought you a tusk as I promised”, he held out the long tooth that almost had the size of a short sword and Nadi looked up. A smile made its way over her features and Thor noted how swollen her eyes were but he forced himself to smile as she took the tusk from him.   
“It is beautiful thank you Thor”  
The god smiled a little more earnest and with a look to Loki he nodded in the direction of his tent. The younger god nodded and lifted the girl up to carry her into the tent while Thor followed. Loki put her down but Nadi didn’t seem to notice as she was holding the tusk and studying it with curious eyes.   
Loki and Thor looked at each other in front of the tent and Loki sighed.  
“What happened?”   
“She was swimming while I was reading, I told her to come out of the water because she was in it for hours but she wanted to dive at something.”   
He ran a hand through his hair and Thor felt something heavy in his stomach.   
“I noticed that she was gone for too long and went after her, she was not breathing but I managed to bring her back.”   
Thor exhaled audibly and put a hand on Lokis shoulder.   
“Thank you for saving her but why did this happen? Did she have a cramp or something?”   
Loki looked at him with a dark expression, “she said that something held her down and that Amora was watching her.” Anger rose in the blond god and he almost summoned Mjolnir to smash something, but he managed to resist.   
“You believe her?”   
“Why shouldn’t I she has no reason to lie, it’s not like she is too proud to admit her mistakes.”  
Thor nodded and sighed, he didn’t like it the girl was under his protection but she got hurt and that didn’t sit well with him. Suddenly he pulled his brother into a tight hug that startled the younger god, “I am sorry for not trusting you Loki, you saved her all is forgiven and forgotten.”   
Loki wanted to say something but Thor was almost crushing his ribcage with his hug so he could only gasp for air. When Thor let go he immediately stepped into the tent talking in a low voice to his wife. The god of mischief didn’t like being cast out so suddenly but there was nothing he could do about it. He growled internally and walked back to the fire to sit with the stupid friends of his stupid brother. 

Nadi couldn’t take her eyes of the giant tooth in her hand; it was so strangely beautiful and smooth. Thor sat beside her with a worried expression on his face, “I am fine Thor.” He opened and closed his mouth but Nadi cut him off before he had the chance to respond.   
“You know if a Jotun gives something like this to another Jotun it is either a declaration of war or a declaration of love, or so I read.” She looked up to him and smiled, “either way I accept.” Thor couldn’t help it but smile; his beautiful little wife was too good to be true. He pulled her into a hug and she gripped the back of his tunic tightly before letting go and pushing him away slightly, “I am starving.”   
“Well good for you that I have brought home the most delicious of meat you can find on Asgard. Let’s hurry before Fandral cooks everything so he doesn’t have to see you eat it raw.”  
She chuckled and let him lead her out to the fire where she snatched a big piece of bloody meat out of Fandrals hands, who let out a disgusted moan as she licked the blood off. Thor was right it was the most delicious meat she ever had on Asgard. 

They headed back to the palace the next morning and it was a quiet ride and most irritating for Nadi. They were packed with the furs and other trophies of the hunt but their attention was not focused on them. All of them eyed Nadi carefully as if she was going to shatter in a thousand pieces any second and it was making her furious. She was about to scream out her frustration as they noticed a party of royal guards that rode towards them, Nadi frowned and looked at Loki who looked just as confused as she did.   
“Prince Thor, Prince Loki, Princess Nadi, the King has requested your presence at the palace we are here to escort you back.”   
Thor nodded but looked a little concerned as he feared that something might have happened in his absence. They hurried back much to Nadis displeasure, riding a horse would never become her favoured way of traveling. 

The three entered the throne room where Odin and Frigga already waited. The queen smiled happily at her children and daughter-in-law but Odins face remained stern.   
“Father what is the meaning of this?”   
Thor spoke with a loud and demanding voice as he strode forward while Loki hugged his mother and Nadi stood awkwardly behind him. The King put a hand on Thors shoulder as a quick greeting and turned his eyes on Nadi.   
“Laufey is expecting a second son”   
That was it? She almost laughed but instead she shrugged because of the absurdity of the situation.   
“Well it was about time Thyrm is Laufeys mate for more then one and a half years.”   
The royals looked at her confused and she realized that they knew almost nothing about the Jotuns.   
“When a giant takes a mate they are expected to have a child within the first two years of their mating if the one chosen to give birth does not deliver he will almost always be cast out and a new younger mate will take his place.”   
Odin nodded at her explanation while the others frowned again, it seemed a weird custom to them.   
“Well he sent an invitation to me to celebrate the pregnancy of his mate”   
Now it was Nadis turn to frown, “it is normal to celebrate this but why would he invite you? He hates you, meaning no offence.”   
Odin chuckled and patted her shoulder, “none taken girl and you are right, he hates me and I truly dislike him but I fear we cannot decline his invitation, at least not completely.”   
Loki stepped forward, “then send me to him I will attend the feast in your stead.” Odin suddenly looked troubled and Frigga tensed slightly, almost immediately Odin shook his head.   
“No Loki I thought about sending Thor and Nadi, I want you to stay here.”   
Nadi noticed how Lokis fists clenched but she didn’t say anything as the god slowly nodded clearly angered by his fathers decision. Odin turned to his older son, the stern look back in his face.   
“Nadi will make sure that you behave and act according to the Jotun customs, you will represent Asgard and you will try to build a good relationship with prince Helblindi, he might be the key to ensure a peaceful relationship when Laufey passes.”   
Thor nodded but he also shot a glance at his younger brother, he seemed concerned.   
“I will father” 

Loki almost flipped the desk in his study but instead he threw everything that was on it on the ground.   
Why, why does his father insist on treating him like a little child? He would have been more than capable of doing this even more than Thor; he was clearly the diplomatic one of the two. This was the same as when they planned to invade Jotunheim, he sat in his fathers war council and he helped to develop the strategy for the first of their attacks but when the time came for the invasion Odin wanted to leave him behind.   
In the end it had been Thor to practically beg his father to take Loki with them, telling him that Loki needed a chance to prove himself and that he would be irreplaceable to gain their victory. Odin had, had his doubts but in the end he agreed under the condition that he would stay in the camp as a strategist. Loki of course protested, telling his father that he wanted to fight alongside his brother but Odin explained that if something happened to Thor he was next in line for the throne and needed to be safe.   
The god of mischief had only scoffed since it was the most unlikely thing to happen, no frost giant would ever be able to defeat the god of thunder.   
Loki picked up an inkpot and threw it against the wall where it shattered and left an ugly stain.  
This was not fair, true his fathers attention was always more on Thor than on him but he understood that it was needed. After all Thor was the crown prince and needed to learn how to rule and to be honest he had a lot to learn so he had never been too jealous. He had his mother to make up for that.   
With a heavy sigh he sat down in his chair one hand over his eyes; this was all so confusing and frustrating.   
Slowly the god opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, maybe a talk with his mother would clear things up, she always found the words for her husbands reasons. Loki thought about it but honestly he was in no mood to talk to anyone, not even Nadi, he needed his time alone and so he sat up and made his way into the library.


	18. Chapter 18

Nadi was watching as Thor was packing, selecting his clothing for the celebration. A thick pair of pants, filled with warm fur, a pair of warm boots and a tunic also filled with fur.   
“Don’t forget the coat”   
“I will wear my cape I don’t need a coat”   
Nadi chuckled got up and took the coat out of his wardrobe. It was a heavy piece of cloth, bright red as his cape with fur on the inside and a hood.   
“You will need it”   
“I was on Jotunheim before and I was fine”   
“Yes but it was summer when you were there, if I read the calendar correctly it is winter at the moment”   
Thor frowned. His wife was only married to him for a few months so how could it be that it was already winter in Jontunheim, it was only summer in Asgard.   
She noticed his confusion and smiled.   
“On Jotunheim there is only summer and winter and nothing in between and the seasons change rather quickly”   
Thor nodded and took the coat from her, “what will you be wearing?” Nadi smiled and showed him a dress that was also red but made out of a heavy cloth. It had long sleeves that had white fur on their hem; around the collar was also a thick white fur that almost looked like a bolero.   
“It may look plain to you but to the Jotuns I will look like a queen”   
Thor nodded and smiled at her. They would depart to Jotunheim in the morning and would possibly stay for the night however none of them really looked forward to the stay. Nadi was nervous since it was her first time out in public in Jotunheim and Thor was nervous because he hated the giants and knew how dangerous Laufey was.   
“We will go in congratulate Laufey talk to your brother and leave” Thor muttered more to himself than to Nadi while he sat down on the bed to polish Mjolnir. Nadi chuckled and kissed him on the cheek, “don’t forget to eat and drink.” She went to her side of the bed and picked up a book she had been reading and turned to walk down the stairs.   
“Where are you going?”   
She turned around to look at her husband.  
“I borrowed this book from Loki and I want to give it back to him you know how he gets when it’s about his books.”  
Thor nodded and went back to his weapon while Nadi headed down the stairs and to Lokis chambers, her new guards following her silently.   
Ever since Amora attacked her at the lake Odin and Thor insisted that she would be accompanied by guards wherever she was going. It was annoying but at least they were quiet.   
Nadi knocked on Lokis door and entered without waiting for an answer, she regretted it.   
The god of mischief sat in a comfortable looking chair while a young woman straddled on his lap. Nadis mouth fell open and she eyes the woman carefully, she was a maid or some servant she could see it on her clothing. Not that she wore much right now. Her skirts were pulled up and the top of her dress was pulled down so expose her bare chest.   
Nadi closed the door and took a few steps inside, “out now!”   
The woman looked at her then at Loki as if she waited for his permission. Nadis eyes narrowed as she walked forwards and pulled her off his lap, “I am your queen to be and you will obey me!”   
Her voice was harsh as was her grip on that poor woman’s hair. The maid yelped and after Nadi let go she ran out of the room without looking back. Nadis gaze fixed on Loki. The god rested his head on one of his hands as he watched her, his free hand pulled his tunic down over the obvious bulge in his pants.   
“What was that about?” Nadi almost shouted at him, she threw the book at him but Loki caught it with a swift move, a smile curling his lips.   
“I was just having a little bit of fun”   
“You mean you are betraying me”   
The god rose and the book hit the floor, with two large steps he was in front of her.   
“I am betraying you?!” he hissed and grabbed her hair looking deep into her black eyes. Nadi gasped and tried to loosen his grip on her.   
“You refused me for two month”   
“I was not refusing you I was tired because of Thors attention”  
“You mean my brother beds you so well you have no need for me anymore?”   
“No I was saying he keeps me awake at night and I am exhausted”   
Loki shook his head and let go of her, he was hurt Nadi could see it in his eyes but there was something else.   
“I am sorry Loki I was a bad lover and a terrible friend lately, something is bothering you right?”   
Loki picked up the book and caressed its cover. It was one of his favourites and he treasured it.   
“Loki, please look at me, let me make it up to you. I love you”   
Loki turned around a strange expression on his face, “prove it.” Nadi sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him slow and sensually, “stupid god, never doubt that I love you.”   
They kissed again and this time Loki wrapped his arms around her to deepen the kiss. When he opened his mouth Nadi let her tongue invade his mouth and explore it. It had been long, too long since they felt each other. With a moan Loki lifted her up and carried her to the bed and this time she didn’t complain.   
They stripped each other while still kissing.   
“How do you want it?”   
“Loki I am here to make up to you, this means you get to decide”   
The god of mischief grinned and pushed her down on the mattress spreading her legs open. Nadi blushed slightly and moaned when his tongue met her pearl.   
“I missed this sound” Loki said with a chuckle before he started sucking on it while he caressed her legs.   
“Ah Loki” Nadi moaned. She moved her hips slightly to his licking, enjoying his wet tongue on her entrance.   
“You are already wet dear”   
Loki got up and pulled her to him.   
“Please give me the honour”  
Nadi was on all fours and stared at Lokis hard member, it looked so good. With a smile she pushed him so he was lying on his back and she was between his legs.   
“It will be my pleasure”   
She took him in one hand while the other caressed his chest and licked his tip. Again she noticed that they were made for each other because it tasted so right and she wanted more. Slowly she licked his complete length before taking him in her mouth, her tongue still working on him.   
Loki moaned and ran a hand through her raven black hair as he lifted his hips slightly. He wanted nothing more than to thrust in her mouth but he knew that she was too inexperienced to take it. Nadi took him as deep as she was able to without gagging and when he looked down to her he almost came as he saw that her gaze was locked on his face.   
With a groan he pushed her away and before she could protest, he thrusted inside of her. A loud moan left her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
“Damn Loki”   
“I love you”   
“I love you too”   
He moved quickly and with a few hard thrusts he spilled inside of her but Nadi was not done so he stayed inside of her and started to rub her pearl making her moan again. He sucked on her nipples noticing how she tensed as her release came to her.   
“That was too quick but still amazing”   
Loki chuckled and pulled out to lie next to her. Nadi quickly turned to curl up at his side, using his shoulder as a pillow.   
“Do you want to talk now?”   
“Who said I wanted to talk?”   
“Loki…what is bothering you?”   
The god of mischief sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, caressing the soft pale skin. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again he started to speak.   
“It is my father; I cannot believe that he is still treating me like a child. I am as capable as Thor maybe even more in terms of diplomacy but he doesn’t listen, why doesn’t he give me a chance?”   
Nadi caressed his chest while listening to his complains and yes he had a point, it was weird that Odin chose Thor to go instead of him; Loki was indeed the better choice. She pushed herself up and planted a kiss on his lips.   
“Maybe he is just scared? You are his younger son and maybe he just wants to protect you.”   
Loki sighed and kissed her back before sitting up.   
“I don’t know but what I do know is that we need a shower, so come along dear.”   
Nadi smiled and together they showered while both of them wondered why Odin acted as he did. 

The next morning Loki, Odin and Frigga wished them save travels as they stood on the bifrost all dressed up in their warm clothes. Thor was sweating and eager to get going but he still listened patiently to his father as he once again told him that he was not supposed to act like the first time he visited the realm. Nadi chuckled as she listened to them and hugged Frigga before returning to Thors side. Finally Heimdall sent them off and as the familiar cold hit her Nadi couldn’t resist but feel a little bit relieved.   
Thor cursed at the sudden cold and wrapped his coat tightly around him suddenly a little more thankful for his wife’s concern.   
“This is definitely colder than the last time we were here”   
Nadi nodded and took off her bracelets since she didn’t need them and to her surprise, she turned blue again. Thor watched as her beautiful pale skin turned blue and frowned, he was more found of her other look.   
Nadi was delighted and turned to him with a big smile, “well let’s go.” 

The giant ice palace was beautiful and this time even Thor noticed as they walked past the gates where a guard was waiting for them. He glared at Thor and to Nadis surprise bowed slightly to her before he turned and led them inside. Thor ignored his insolence and moved along. Nadi was holding his arm and walked beside him.   
They were led into the throne room where Laufey was sitting on his throne with Helblindi standing at his right and Thrym sitting a little lower on his left.   
“Are we late?” Thor asked Nadi his voice quiet enough so only she could hear him. She shook her head, “no Laufey is greeting all his guests personally after that the feast will begin in about an hour.” Thor nodded and looked around eyeing some of the frost giants around them, there were already many guests present so they were carefully watched as they approached the throne.   
“Thor Odinson prince of Asgard” the guard announced in a booming voice and Thor bowed in front of Laufey.  
“And princess Nadi, daughter of Farbauti, ward of our King Laufey and sister of our beloved prince Helblindi.”   
Nadi blushed at the introduction and curtsied for Laufey, if someone’s attention hadn’t been on them yet now it was.   
Thor looked around and saw that many frost giants moved closer to get a better look at the Aesir and their very own princess. The girl tensed but everyone stopped as Laufey began to speak.   
“Prince Thor welcome to my palace once again I am honoured that you followed my invitation and chose to bring your lovely wife.” Both of them relaxed a little and Thor managed to fake a smile.   
“Thank you my king I Thor son of Odin, the god of thunder and crown prince of Asgard”, Nadi rolled her eyes as Thor looked to the guard that announced them with a sour look, “congratulate you and your mate on behalf of my father and all of Asgard.” Laufey nodded, he seemed pleased with his words and waved his hand to signal the guard to bring the next visitor. Nadi quickly looked at Helblindi to smile at him before they turned and walked away to make space for two other giants. 

The feast began an hour later and much to Thors dismay all of the meat was raw and since frost giants didn’t need fire, there was no chance to cook it for him. They were seated on a long and large table sitting on a few pillows so they would be able to reach the table without standing. Thor was sitting next to Thyrm who was sitting left of Laufey who was sitting on the head of the table. Helblindi was sitting on his right eying the Asgardian prince carefully as giant slices of meat where put in front of the guests and as their goblets were filled with strong deep red wine.   
Thor sighed and drank his wine before Nadi turned to him with a smile, “don’t worry, what kind of wife would I be if I would not cook for you.”   
Thor frowned but Nadi already held her hand over the giant piece of meat that was placed on the equally giant platter in front of him.   
Thors eyes widened as a flame appeared in her hand and the meat was slowly getting roasted on his plate until it was nice and medium. With a chuckle she pulled her hand back but before she could dig into her own meal Thor pulled her into a deep kiss, not noticing Laufeys and Helblindis stares.   
Thor began to eat and Nadi enjoyed her slice of meat but only managed to eat half of it so she roasted the remaining half giving it to Thor. While her husband ate she looked at Thyrm whose form already rounded and who looked so genuinely happy about the pregnancy. Suddenly Nadi felt a little mischievous and the need for payback after the man had treated her so badly.   
“My Thyrm you are almost glowing”   
The giant turned and looked down at her with a grin, “yes there is nothing greater than the feeling of a little life growing inside of you.” Nadi tilted her head and nodded, “surly I mean it was about time wasn’t it.” Thyrms jaw clenched and Nadi noted that he tensed visibly. He threw a look at Laufey but his mate was busy talking to his son so he had no one to defeat his honour.   
“Must have been a relief for you to finally get pregnant I guess Laufey was about to cast you out, how long have you been his lover? Two years?”   
Thor frowned at his wife, it was not normal for her to be so mean and disrespectful to another person at least not without being angered first. Under the table he grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly giving her a waring glare. She sighed and smiled at Thyrm, “but I do hope you and the child will be healthy.”   
The giant nodded and rose just as Laufey finished glad that he was able to retire for the night.   
The table was carried outside and the guests walked around freely in the room to talk to each other. Nadi pulled Thor to a window and they sat down on the bench watching the other guests.   
“This was most foolish Nadi”   
“He won’t tell anyone he is too ashamed so don’t worry”   
“Still if Laufey finds out you were mocking his mate”   
“He won’t trust me”   
Thor sighed and watched the giants as he noticed something, “why do they have horns?” Nadi followed his gaze and studied two giants that had two long spiral black horns on their head that pointed straight into the air.   
“Oh that is a different tribe of frost giants; I think they live in the tundra in the east.”   
Thor frowned and looked at her, “there are different frost giant…races?” Nadi chuckled and nodded, “your kind really does know nothing about them.” The blond god raised an eyebrow, “you don’t think yourself a frost giant?” Nadi gave him a dry look, “I am neither a giant nor male so no I don’t think I am one of them.”   
“This is sad to hear but understandable”  
Nadi turned as she heard her brothers voice and a huge smile made it to her face.   
“Hel”   
“Little one”  
He picked her up and sat next to Thor putting his sister on his lap giving her a quick hug.   
“I was just telling Thor about the different Jotun tribes”   
Helblindi smiled at her and then at Thor, “it is good to know that the prince of Asgard finally shows interest in us besides killing us.” Thor blushed a little but the Jotun prince just laughed reaching out to pat his shoulder but stopped as Nadi put a hand on his arm shaking her head.   
“Ah right sorry” Hel took his arm back and cleared his throat before pointing at a group of giants.   
“Do you see the thin ones? They are a tribe of giants that lives in the eternal forest they live among and on the trees.” The prince pointed at a few shorter giants, they were still taller than Thor but they were smaller than the other guests.   
“Those are the cave giants; we call them so because they live in the mountains in caves or mines. Funny thing is we consider them dwarves” Nadi giggled and shook her head, “then what are we? Ants?”   
Helblindi wanted to answer but Laufey waved at Thor inviting him to his seat and have a talk with him. He excused himself and left leaving the siblings alone, but not for long. A giant taller than anyone in the room walked straight to them and stood in front of Helblindi with a smile on his face. Nadi noticed that her brother was blushing, how odd.   
The giant had short horns coming out of his forehead that looked a lot like the horns of a bull and his chest was covered in scars. The giant was a mountain of muscles and for a frost giant, he was really handsome. He bowed deeply for Nadi, “princess Nadi, it is an honour to meet the first princess of Jotunheim, my name is Angrboda of the north.”   
Nadi blinked a little surprised and got off her brothers lap to stand on the bench where Thor previously were sitting. She curtsied and smiled at the giant, “the honour is all mine, I have heard great stories about the northern giants they are said to be the fiercest warriors of all Jotunheim.”   
Angrboda raised an eyebrow and smiled down at her, next to Nadi, Helblindi shifted as if he was uncomfortable.   
“I am glad to hear this but please tell me who told you this?”   
“My brother did”   
Angrboda turned to Helblindi and grinned, “did he?”   
The prince cleared his throat and looked at his sister, “Nadi, Angrboda and I have served together, we are old friends.”   
Nadi looked at her brother then at Angrboda and she understood, “then you two will want to catch up. Excuse me but I will search for my husband before he does something to embarrass me.” She curtsied again and jumped to the floor leaving the two giants behind while a huge grin made it to her face.   
Helblindi looked after her before he turned back to Angrboda who still grinned at him. The taller giant crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back a little, “the fiercest warriors of all Jotunheim huh?”   
Helblindi blushed and looked away, “oh shut up.” But he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. 

When Thor walked over to Laufey, mentally prepared himself to be teased and annoyed but the seemed oddly nice. Thor sat down in a huge chair and a servant brought him a goblet with wine.   
“I am sorry about the size but we have nothing smaller”   
Thor raised an eyebrow at the king, did he just apologize?  
“Don’t worry I will manage”   
He actually put the goblet between his legs and stood to tilt it a little to take a sip. Laufey watched but he didn’t say anything, he didn’t even chuckle at the sight.   
“Well prince, how does the marital life suit you?”   
Thor sat down again and looked at the king, “it suits me fine, Nadi is a good woman.” Laufey tilted his head and his eyes narrowed as he studied the prince.   
“But is she also a good wife?”   
Thor frowned, “yes she is, why you are asking?”   
The King smiled a dangerous smile and his crimson gaze wandered to where Nadi was sitting with Helblindi.   
“I just wanted to know if she fulfils her duty”   
Now Thor understood, Laufey wanted to know if they were also expecting or at least working on it. He could have slapped himself for being so stupid, “I assure you my King we are happily married and everything is going fine.”   
Laufey turned his gaze back to Thor and the god of thunder noticed how tense he suddenly seemed. The giant took a sip out of his goblet and put it aside, “I was just wondering if she is with child.” Thor was surprised how bluntly he suddenly was but after all he was a King and not known for his diplomacy.   
“No I think not”   
“I see”   
The King eyed him for a moment before he stood and excused himself, walking over to a group of giants who all bowed deeply in front of him. Thor scoffed and jumped down from his chair, he intended to walk back to Nadi but she was already standing in front of him.   
“How was it?” she asked pushing her diadem back in place. Thor sighed and told her about the conversation and as he expected she got angry.   
“It is none of his damn business if I am with child or not and knowing that he will get the casket when I give birth lets me hope I won’t be for a long time.”   
Thor frowned and he suddenly realized that they never talked about this before, he didn’t even know if she wanted his children. A look at his wives face told Thor that he would have to address this topic another time as she was clearly angered because of Laufey, so instead of talking about it he took her hand and walked her back to her brother. 

The rest of the evening went relatively smooth, many giants came to talk to Nadi but most of them ignored Thor but the prince didn’t mind. He liked watching his wife talk to them and he realized how much of a bridge between the two people she actually was. After the cave giant made her promise to visit the mines one day and giving her a rare black diamond as a present, the rarest gem in all the realms, they were once again left alone with Helblindi.   
“So brother what is it with you and Angrboda?”   
The prince blushed again and ran a hand over his bald head, he was clearly nervous.   
“He is a friend I already told you”   
Even Thor noticed his embarrassment but he didn’t think he was in a position to stop his wife’s interrogation so he simply turned and looked out of the window. Of course he was still listening.   
“Hel he was clearly showing interest in you and he would make a good match even I can tell.”   
The prince sighed and looked around, “no he wouldn’t, he is not one to, well be down.” Nadi frowned at his choice of words, “what do you mean?”   
“Kings don’t bear children, their mates do”   
Nadi blinked as she understood, “this is stupid Hel when you are king you can do what you want and if you want to bear children then do it.”   
Helblindi shook his head and a weird expression went to his face, “that’s not the only reason” he muttered.   
Nadi frowned and waited for him to continue but the giant kept his silence and in the end she told him that he was stupid and clearly made for Angrboda. Thor only smiled and counted the stars on the dark sky.


	19. Chapter 19

Nadi woke early in the morning. Thor was tightly wrapped in all the furs they had in their room while she simply slept in her dress saying it was warm enough for her. Since it was always kind of dark in Jotunheim the morning was just a little less dark but it was enough for Nadi to wake up.   
She slipped out of the bed and over to the balcony. It was nice to watch the snow fall and she wished to go out and play in it but for the sake of Thor not freezing to death she kept the doors closed and just watched.   
Nadi woke Thor a few hours later for the breakfast and together they walked into the throne room where Laufey, Thyrm and Helblindi were already sitting. They greeted each other and sat down for a silent meal where Thyrm glared at Nadi, Nadi and Thor glared at Laufey, Laufey grinned at everyone except his son and Helblindi, well he was torn between glaring at his father and his mate and staring at his beautiful sister.   
It was weird to say the least but no one tried to change it not until Nadi spoke. “Well the feast was great but I fear we need to go back to Asgard soon.” Thor nodded relieved that he wasn’t the one who needed say that to the king.   
To their surprise it was Helblindi who spoke. He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.   
“Well I hoped to show you the gardens before you leave”   
Nadi frowned and looked at Thor who shrugged, “I think we can go afterwards.” Helblindi smiled but Nadi kept wondering. 

The gardens were…interesting in Thors opinion but Nadi seemed to like them so he kept quiet and let them have their talk. Helblindi seemed troubled and once they reached a place where no guards were around he turned with a worried expression to the royal couple.   
“This pregnancy is bad news you know that”   
Nadi tilted her head and Thor looked confused.   
“What do you mean brother?”   
“I am not as obedient as my father wishes me to be so he told me if Thyrm gets pregnant with his second son he will kill me and make that child his heir.”   
Nadi looked horrified and Thor mildly worried, he always knew that the Jotuns were barbarians.   
“What will you do?”   
“I will play along and try not to anger my father but I wanted you to know that we are all in danger”  
But at least Laufey would be unable to reach Nadi.   
Nadi hugged his waist a worried expression on her face, “if he comes for you flee to Asgard I will protect you I swear.” Helblindi smiled and noted the raised eyebrow of her husband, he loved his sister dearly but he hoped he would not have to take her offer.  
“I believe you but I also believe that it is time for you to leave, be careful Nadi”   
She smiled at him and hugged him once more. Helblindi bowed to Thor and the two of them left the royal gardens and the palace to where the bifrost would pick them up. 

The heat was like a kick in the face and Nadi almost fainted as she was thrown on the ground. Thor caught her arm and managed to hold her up a little but he was seriously scared as he noticed her state.   
“Nadi! What is wrong?”   
“My bracelets”  
Her voice was weak and barely audible but Thor managed to understand, so he pulled the silver bracelets out of her pockets and put them on her wrists. Immediately she turned back into the pale beauty Thor liked so much and since she was not overheated anymore, she was able to stand and breathe freely.  
“Thank you I should have put them on before we returned”   
Thor patted her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him before he spun Mjolnir around and flew the both back to the palace.   
They were greeted by Odin and Frigga as Loki was busy investigating a matter concerning Amora and were currently not in the palace. Nadi was a little sad about that but since they had spent time together before they left it was not too bad. Thor reported to his father while Nadi told Frigga about her brother and Angrboda both of them agreed that they would be a perfect match and started to gossip a little.   
“Laufey is growing impatient father”  
Odin waved his hand in a dismissive way and smiled at his son, “this is nothing we need to worry about he has no power here and soon he will be occupied by his own son.” Thor bit his lip and nodded, “yes but Helblindi said something alarming.”   
Odin frowned and gestured him to continue.   
“I did as you told me and established a good relationship with the prince but he told me that he himself is in danger to be killed by his father.”   
Odin seemed not as surprised as Thor would have thought, he simply scoffed, “Laufey was and will always be a monster and it saddens me to think him capable of killing his own kin.” The Allfather shook his head and continued, “but the prince is not stupid Thor, after that old bastard he is the smartest Jotun I ever met he will figure a way out of this so don’t let it concern you too much.”   
“Father he is my wife’s beloved brother I think if I ignore that she will kill me in my sleep.”   
“Has your marriage already reached that point where you fear for your own life?”   
Thor nodded and his father laughed patting his shoulder once again, “then I congratulate you son, now you two are truly a married couple.”   
Thor made a face.

Both Nadi and Thor were glad to be able to wear their normal thin clothing again and even though she had been glad to be back in the icy realm Nadi couldn’t help feeling more at home here in the royal apartments.   
Nadi spent the afternoon chatting with Agnes telling her all about Jotunheim and the feast while Thor went sparring with his friends.   
“Do you know when Loki will be back?”   
The blond maid looked up from the table she was currently polishing and shook her head, “no princess he just left and only told the queen where he went.” Nadi sighed but nodded, “alright I hoped to borrow a book from him but that will have to wait then.” Agnes smiled at her and continued her task, “and Agnes didn’t I tell you to call me Nadi?” The maid blushed, “I am very sorry princess ah I mean Nadi, it is uncommon for a servant to speak to a royal like that.”   
“I am not a true royal so I am fine with it”   
“Yes Nadi I understand” 

_Jotunheim_  
Laufey looked down on his sleeping mate. Thyrm looked so peaceful and utterly beautiful lying there with his already round belly his legs pulled up and his head resting on his arms. The King sat down on the bed and began stroking his mates back as he knew the pregnancy was making him tense and his back would always hurt.   
It didn’t take long for the giant to wake up. His eyes opened and when his gaze found Laufey, a smile appeared on his lips, “my King.”   
Laufey helped him to sit up and he put one hand on his belly trying to feel any movement of the child. He couldn’t wait for his son to be born, he would be as beautiful as Thyrm and as strong as he. Laufey almost jumped when he felt his son kick and pride made is chest swell.   
“My King I’ve been thinking”, Thyrm began slowly and Laufey frowned at the weird expression on his face. “If you want to mate with another while I am occupied I will not hold it against you.”   
Liar. Laufey saw it in his eyes; he had always been good in detecting another’s lie a gift that Helblindi never seemed to possess.   
“I will be pregnant for at least three more months and by the time I will look like a puffer and will be most unappealing to you.”   
Stupid Thyrm you will always be beautiful.   
“So as long as I am unable to fulfil your needs you are of course free to take as many lovers as you want.”   
Laufey sighed; he knew his mate and he could see the pain behind his eyes, how they begged him not to take anyone else to stay with him and only with him.   
In truth the thought of taking another mate during the pregnancy never occurred him. He had done this once when he was younger and foolish when he had still been with Farbauti it had ended horribly and he didn’t intend to do the same mistake twice; furthermore he loved Thyrm far too much.   
Not that he would ever tell him that.   
“I will do as I please Thyrm; I don’t need your permission as by the elders you know so stop this babbling.”   
His words were harsh and let the younger giant flinch but Laufey kept his mask of the ruthless king.   
“I-I understand my King, my apologies.”   
“However I will take no other mate beside you I am not a barbarian who keeps a harem for his own pleasure”   
Thyrms eyes grew wide and Laufey saw tears in the corner of his beautiful red eyes, the hormones he told himself.   
“You are so wise my king”   
Laufey chuckled and stood, “rest now I wish for you to join me at dinner with the cave giants and you need to be well rested for that.”   
Thyrm nodded eagerly and moved back in his sleeping position but his eyes didn’t fell shut until his lover had left the room.   
As soon as Laufey closed the door behind him a grin appeared on his face and he almost skipped back into his study, the guards looked at him in confusion since it was rare to see the king in such a good mood.   
He entered the room and closed the door before his eyes settled on the small Aesir woman in the huge chair in front of his desk. Her chest was barely covered by her dress and if she hadn’t put a spell on herself she would already been frozen to death.   
“So you came back”   
Amora nodded and gave him a disgustingly sweet smile before she pushed her hair back over her shoulder.   
“Of course my King I am still sure we could help each other”   
Laufey scoffed and sat down in his own chair looking at the tiny woman while putting his fingertips together.   
“And how could someone like you possibly help me?”   
The smile on her face grew wider as she reached into the folds of her dress and pulled out a vial holding a golden liquid, “with this my King.”


	20. Chapter 20

It had been three days since Thor and Nadi had returned but Loki was still gone. To Nadis surprise his mother didn’t seem the least bit worried and Thor was the same, not that he had time to worry much since he spend barely any time in the palace with her.   
The god of thunder explained to her that no was the beginning of the real hunting season and he and his friends were looking forward to it for a while. So as the days went by Nadi woke up to an empty bed, ate breakfast with Frigga spend the afternoon with her teachers, at dinner alone or with Frigga and Odin and fell asleep alone in her huge bed.   
It was boring and surprisingly lonely, she considered writing Helblindi a letter and inviting him to keep her company when Agnes came to her with a big smile on her lips.   
“Nadi, Prince Loki has returned”   
Immediately she shot to her feet and emptied her cup of tea before running out of the apartment uncaring that she still wore a wide tunic and loose fitting pants. She hadn’t bothered to dress properly after her breakfast since she didn’t intent to leave the apartment.   
She was so fast her guards were barely keeping up but she didn’t care at all, Amora didn’t do anything since the incident at the lake and she felt safe. So when she reached Lokis door Nadi pulled it open without a knock only to see the young god jump in surprise.   
“Nadi? By the Norns what-“   
She cut him off by throwing the door shut and planting a kiss on his lips. Loki reacted more out of instinct than everything else, he wrapped his arms around Nadi and with a click of his fingers the doors were locked before he kissed her back.   
“I missed you”  
Loki chuckled, “I noticed.” He pulled her back into the kiss noting the strange taste of her tongue when she entered his mouth.   
_Three days ago_

Laufey eyed the vial and frowned, “what does it do?”   
Amora grinned and put it back into the folds of her skirt, “not much only the person taking it would become the most fertile being in the entire realm for a few hours.” Laufey almost laughed at the tiny woman, “and you come to me after my mate falls pregnant, you know nothing about timing woman.”   
Amora rolled her eyes at him, something that not many dared to do and even less survived, “it is not for your mate it is for the oh so lovely princess.” Laufeys eyes widened barely visible, he didn’t want the woman to notice but it was in vain.

_Today_

Loki broke the kiss to stare into Nadis beautiful black eyes and he saw nothing but desire in them, “I really missed you Loki.” The god of mischief felt his own arousal grow so he quickly picked her up and went for the bed while Nadi started to nip on his neck.  
With a click of his fingers both of them were undressed and Lokis cold hand massaged her breasts while Nadi licked his neck and planting kisses on him. Loki was already hard when his hand found her entrance, to his surprise she was already dripping wet for him.   
“Do it I don’t need foreplay I just want you!”   
If he hadn’t been so aroused he would have wondered about her demanding tone but now he only wanted to feel her hotness around him. With one smooth move, he pushed inside and both of them moaned loudly as he once more claimed his lover, passion flooding both of their bodies. 

_Three days ago_

Amora smirked pleased with herself and Laufeys expression.  
“Ah I see I have you interested now. If this potion would make its way into the drink of our little princess she would have only the desire to mate with a worthy male and who deems himself the most worthy person in all nine realms?”   
Laufey scoffed as he thought about the blond fool who bedded the girl he loved to torment for such a long time. How could he find her even desirable, she was a broken toy he had ripped her back open more times than he could count and she was ruined in more than one way.   
“So he would get her with child”   
“First her desire to mate would infect him too once he had tasted her.” 

_Today_

Loki grunted as he grabbed her hips thrusting hard enough into her to push Nadi over the bed extracting a moan every time he hit deep inside of her. Nadi grabbed the sheets to steady herself but they only ripped under her grip as she arched up the moment she climaxed with a loud scream.   
Loki surprised from the sudden contraction around his member moaned and released himself deep inside of her. Both panted heavily but they didn’t intend to waste time on catching their breath. Loki was kneeling on the bed still buried deep inside his lover as he pulled her up and into a deep kiss, his tongue invading her mouth.   
Nadi wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back just as passionately while rubbing her sensitive nipples against his chest.   
“Norns Nadi I am still hard”   
“I know let me take care of that”   
She pushed him down at his back and began riding him in a surprisingly fast paste throwing her head back and moaning loudly. Loki gasped for air as she began to move and grabbed her hips helping her to steady herself while gritting his teeth to hold back his own thrusts.   
“I love you Loki”   
“I love you too Nadi” 

 

_Three days ago_

“And then?” Laufey asked an evil grin on his face. Amora shrugged but still smiled, “like I said the potion will last for a few hours and the mating won’t stop until it wears off or a better suited male claims her, but in the end the result will be the same.”   
“She will be pregnant”   
“Certainly”   
“What do you want in return?”   
The woman’s smile turned ugly and a shadow wandered over her features, “I want an alliance.” The king of the frost giants was rarely surprised; this was one of those rare occasions.   
“An alliance?”   
“Yes exactly” 

_Today_

Nadi went limb the moment she climaxed and Loki had to hold her so she would not fall off the bed, not an easy task since he also climaxed. The god of mischief tried to catch his breath and noted a little surprised that he has still not gone soft, if it didn’t feel so good to be inside of his lover he would have wondered more about it.   
“We-we should shower”   
Nadi nodded unable to speak, so Loki picked her up and sat her down in his bathtub letting cold water fill it up. Both of them enjoyed cold baths but it did nothing to cool down their desire.  
“Loki, I need you”   
The prince swallowed at the pleading tone of his lover and when he didn’t move, Nadi turned around and leaned over the rim of the tub sticking her butt high into the air. That was too much for the god. Loki jumped to his feet and slammed back into her making her scream both in pain and pleasure but he didn’t care he wanted more and he would take until he was all spend. 

_Three days ago_

Laufey grinned as he heard Amora state her demands, “I think we could do that little one.” The blond woman stood on her chair and bowed, “I am glad to hear this, my King. I will depart now, wish me luck.” Laufey scoffed and stood, “if you need luck to succeed I may have to overthink this alliance woman.” Amora rolled her eyes again as she jumped to the ground and drew a circle on it with a piece of chalk.   
“I don’t need it to succeed but if luck is on my side I am not going to refuse its aid.” She stepped inside of the ring and disappeared a moment later.   
The king frowned and destroyed the circle with his foot before he left the room to hold court. 

_Today_

It had been three hours and Loki had never felt so tired in his entire life. Nadi was lying next to him on his bed both of them staring at the ceiling unable to move from the dirty sheets.   
“Can you explain to me what happened?”   
“No”   
“I think I lost the ability to walk”   
Loki chuckled because he was too worn out to actually laugh.   
“I will have to investigate this matter…tomorrow”  
“Yes tomorrow”   
Loki closed his eyes and when he opened them again Nadi was asleep next to him. He managed to lift his arm in an attempt to caress her cheek but he fell asleep before he even reached her. 

Thor was a little surprised as he came to home and the bed was empty, where was his wife? It was late and he wanted to sleep but he needed to make sure that she was safe so he called for the maid.   
“Ah Agnes right? Where is Nadi?”   
The woman smiled at him and curtsied, “she went to see your brother, the prince came back today and she wanted to greet him.” Thors expression darkened and he fisted his hands, anger rising in his chest.   
“So I presume she is still with him?”   
“I-I think so she wanted to borrow a book from him”   
Thor scoffed a book right. He turned around and went up the stairs to undress and sleep, but even though he was terribly exhausted he couldn’t find any sleep.   
The sun had not yet risen when Nadi sneaked back into the bed. She tried her best to be as quiet as possible but Thor noticed anyway and the moment she lay next to him he turned and faced her.   
“Good morning _wife_ ”   
Nadi swallowed and forced a smile on her face, “good morning Thor.” She pulled the thin blanked up to her nose to hide but Thor simply grabbed it and pulled it away. Nadi was again wearing her tunic and pants but Thor was quick to rip both off her. “Thor stop what are you doing!”   
Nadi wanted to stop him but he simply pushed her arms out of the way and only stopped when he saw the bruises on her hips. With eyes widened in horror Nadi noticed too and tried to turn away but the god held her in place.   
“You betrayed me again”  
The tone of his voice was not angry but cold and strangely calm, too calm.   
“Thor please I didn’t intend to, something was off today and Loki will find out what it was, please believe me”   
Thors eyes were cold as he let go and turned away from her, his back facing in her direction, “how could anyone believe you.”


	21. Chapter 21

Nadi winced as Loki drew the blood from her but it was soon forgotten, she had other problems right now.   
“You are so quiet my dear”   
“You know why I am so quiet”   
Loki gave her a look of sympathy before he continued with his work. The vial with his own blood stood next to hers and he was pouring some other things into a small metal bowl.   
“I have found the book you asked for”   
He pointed at his coffee table and Nadi rose and grabbed it, she stayed in the living area of Lokis chambers while the god of mischief continued working in his study. With a sigh Nadi sat down and began her research.   
“Anatomy of the frost giants”   
It was long overdue that she did learn about her own species and what would await her once she fell pregnant, though it didn’t help that this book was utterly boring and quite dull.   
Her head jerked to the door as it was opened roughly and Thor stormed in. He eyed her for a brief moment before she pointed at the study; she knew he wasn’t here for her. Ever since the argument he had kept his distance even more than before.   
Three days had passed without them exchanging a word and Nadi didn’t know what to do, so she hid in the library, not the best way but she thought it was still better than facing an angry god of thunder.   
Thor simply nodded and walked into Lokis study, for some reason he was less angry with his brother than with Nadi and she didn’t understand why. Did he think that she seduced Loki or that it had all been her idea, it was quite unfair but what was she to do about it, nothing.   
Nadi thought about following them inside but Thor already closed the door so she could only wait with her dull book.   
Loki raised an eyebrow at his brother as he closed the door but continued to measure the ingredients for the spell.   
“You shouldn’t treat her that way, I am sure it was not her fault.”   
Thor scoffed and watched his brother with arms crossed in front of his chest.   
“Besides I would be just as guilty as she is”   
Thor sighed, “I know but she is my wife I share my bed with her and not with you.” Loki frowned at him, “how weird would it be if we were to share a bed.” Thor laughed and patted his shoulder while Loki smirked.   
“Careful now I am beginning”   
He poured his blood into the bowl together with all the other ingredients and immediately a cloud of smoke rose from the bowl which was captured by Loki in an empty flask.   
“Let’s see what we have here”   
He closed the flask and began shaking it while Thor watched with a frown on his face. The god of thunder never made an effort to understand even the slightest bit of magic, not even his own. The smoke in the flask slowly turned into a liquid but it was barely enough for one drop so when Loki stopped shaking it looked like there was a tiny drop of melted gold inside of it.   
“What is this brother?”   
“Evidence Thor, it tells me that I was not under a spell but something was given to me, probably through Nadi.”   
Thor didn’t understand but Loki didn’t bother for further explanations, he simply set the flask aside and repeated the procedure with Nadis blood. Again he captured the smoke but the reaction was faster and more evident.   
“Like I thought Nadi was under the influence of a potion”   
The flask he used to capture the smoke was almost full and again the liquid looked like melted gold but heavier than the drop in Lokis flask.   
“Do you know what kind of potion it is?”   
The black haired god shook his head, “not yet there are hundreds of potions that look like this but I certainly know that it has to do with inducing lust and probably fertility.”   
Thor swallowed at the last part but kept his silence.   
“And the fact that I also reacted to it narrows it down even further but I will have to test it and look it up to know what exactly it does to be sure that it won’t cause further damage.”  
The blond prince nodded and sighed, he didn’t like what he heard but there was nothing he could do to change what happened. He looked up to meet his brothers gaze, “yes?”   
“You should apologize to Nadi”   
“Why?”   
“Because I am going to tell mother about this if you don’t and you don’t want her to find out how you treated her”   
Thor blushed and looked to the door, if Frigga found out he would be scolded so hard that he would have to beat a troll with bare hands to feel manly again. He ran a hand through his hair and nodded, “I will talk to her.”   
“Thor I wish I could say I am sorry for what happened but I am not”   
The blond prince walked to the door and nodded, “I know Loki.”   
“I love her Thor I truly do”   
“I know” 

Thor left the study and looked at his wife. Nadi looked up to him with a sad expression on her face and Thor felt anger rise inside of him again.   
“Come we need to talk”   
Nadi rose slowly and followed him into their apartment.   
Thor poured himself a glass of water and sat down on one of the couches eyeing his wife who closed the doors and stood awkwardly in the room.   
“Sit down”   
“No”   
“Nadi sit down!”   
She wrinkled her nose as if she smelled something bad and crossed her arms in front of her chest.   
“No matter what I did you won’t get to order me around like a dog Thor, never.”   
The gods eyes narrowed but he saw her point, still he didn’t like his wife’s disobedience. He emptied his glass and put it down on the table.   
“What do you want to talk about?”  
Thor ran a hand through his hair and tried to think of suitable words but he was unable to. Nadi waited and eyed him carefully before she spoke again.   
“In my opinion there is nothing to talk about, I did not intent on doing what I did and I am quite sure Loki didn’t do so either, so I already apologised and that’s it.”   
Thor clenched his jaw and looked to the floor, she was right she did apologise and she had been drugged with this strange potion so there was no fault at her end but still.   
“Why am I always the one who gets hurt?”   
Nadi frowned but she didn’t know what to say.   
“Thor I was hurt my entire life and honestly I don’t think you have much to complain about, I mean it is not like we are married because we love each other so much.”   
Thor looked up to her with sad eyes and Nadi felt a sting in her heart.   
“Nadi I do love you”   
“No you don’t Thor”   
“How do you know?”   
“Because I do, we make a good couple yes and I like you very much yes but you don’t love me and I don’t love you, at least not the way you deserve.”   
“You only love Loki?”   
“Yes”   
Thor shook his head and suddenly he started to laugh he buried his face in his hands and laughed harder. Nadi stared at him as if he lost his mind, he probably did and it scared her.   
“I was always the best you know, I always got what I want I never had to ask I only had to take. Loki was always the one that got left behind but that is how it is as the second prince and he never minded but now I find myself competing with my little brother and losing.”   
He laughed again and rubbed his eyes before looking at his wife again, “this is so wrong.”   
“No Thor, you always winning is wrong, that is not how life works. Sometimes you win and sometimes you lose. You may be a prince but you are also a spoiled brat who knows nothing about the real world.”   
Thor stared at her with his mouth open.   
“I am not denying my faults but you are just a child throwing a tantrum because you don’t get what you want for once. You want someone to love you? Go and find her because she will not just fall into your lap, you want me to love you, go on and fight for me find a way to make me fall in love with you but don’t just expect me to love you because you are a decent lover and my husband.”   
Thor stared at her in disbelieve, “decent?”   
“I have enough of this and you will sleep on this couch until you apologise and find out what you want in life.”  
With those last words, she spun around and walked up the stairs to their bed leaving a confused Thor behind. 

“Can you believe it she called me a brat!”   
“I think she called you a spoiled brat but yes I believe it”  
Loki was annoyed as his brother walked up and down his study while he was trying to decipher the contents of the potion. The god of thunder was fuming and since he couldn’t talk to his mother or father he sadly chose to lament to Loki. He was so lucky.   
“She is acting as if she was the victim as if it wasn’t her who was unfaithful in the first place”   
Loki almost ripped the page out of the book he was reading instead of simply turning it, why didn’t he talk to Sif or Fandral one of them is a woman and the other spends most of his time with women.   
“I’ve been sleeping on that damn couch for five days now, five days! Whenever I try to get into bed she would simply put a wall of ice around it”   
Loki put his forehead on the table and sighed, how in the world did he end up in this positon? He was his wife’s not so secret lover he was supposed to hide from Thor to fear his wrath not to help him resolve his marriage problems.   
“Do you remember the time when she was nice and obedient? When she feared us and tried to fit in being a good wife? She was so sweet back then I wish the old Nadi back.”   
Loki slammed his fist into the table which made his brother stop instantly, “shut up Thor, just shut up.”  
The god of thunder froze never before did Loki dared to speak to him in such a way.   
“Thor back then she was scared and abused, she didn’t even know the simplest joys of life, I remember you know, because I tended to her I took care of her. Not you, I because I loved her even back then, all you saw was a beautiful bride you could claim, so I warn you speak like that again and I swear to the Norns I will kill you in cold blood and claim your wife and your throne.”   
Thors mouth hung open as the trickster yelled at him and he barely managed to get his composure back. He simply closed his mouth, swallowed and nodded not understanding why everyone seemed to team up against him.   
“D-Did you find out something about the potion?”   
Loki exhaled and tried to calm himself again.   
“Not yet I will maybe in a few hours if a certain someone doesn’t keep me busy with his problems so I cannot focus on my work.”   
Thor pouted but managed to keep silent, still he kept on pacing around the room but Loki could deal with that. The hours passed and Thor settled down on a chair and watched his brother work, ultimately he fell asleep. Loki finally able to work as he pleased made enough progress to come to a solution he didn’t like. So after he let a definitely impressive moustache grow on Thors face he went to tell Nadi the news. 

Nadi was sitting on her bed reading as the nausea stroke her. As fast as she could she jumped to her feet and into the bathroom emptying her stomach into the toilet. When she turned around to clean herself Loki was behind her looking down at her with a worried expression.   
“Seems I don’t have to tell you”   
Nadi closed her eyes and leaned back against the cold wall, “ah crap” she muttered.


	22. Chapter 22

Frigga almost cried when she heard the news and Odin beamed at his son while Thor had a hard time keeping up the smile that was so obvious fake that it almost hurt. Nadi was also tense but she could at least tell them that it was because of the pregnancy and they believed her. Loki was also in the room and he also had a hard time with his smile, to keep it from growing too big. 

_A few hours ago_

Nadi sat with her face buried in her hands on the couch while Thor sat on an armchair staring at the ceiling and Loki next to Nadi with his hands folded in his lap. All three of them were silent until Nadi drew a shaking breath.   
“What are we going to do now?”   
Thor looked at her then at Loki, the god of mischief sighed and shook his head, “I don’t know.”   
“Are you sure it is yours?” Nadi asked looking up to Loki. Honestly Nadi liked the idea of carrying Lokis child but everyone knew that she had to carry Thors first, he needed an heir and if it looked too much like Loki people would find out about their affair.   
“We did it a lot before leaving to Jotunheim”   
Nadi shot Thor a glare and turned back to the god of mischief but the pale man only sighed.   
“I am, the potion is designed to impregnate and I was the only one who had sex with you while under the influence.”   
Nadi let out a curse in the Jotun tongue and buried her face in her hands again while Thor rose from his seat and paced in front of them.   
“I knew something like this was going to happen, we are safe during the pregnancy but when the child is born and looks like Loki, everyone will laugh at me.”   
Loki glared at his brother but Thor was too busy to notice so he put an arm around his lover.   
“We will find a way maybe it is possible that you were pregnant before you took the potion we will see.”   
Nadi looked at the god with tears in her eyes, “I am scared.”   
It was only a whisper but even Thor heard it and both gods looked at her nervously.   
“Don’t be, we are here for you” Loki said pulling her into a tight hug while Thor moved over to them and put a hand on her shoulder.   
“Yes we are in this together so don’t fret” 

_Present_

Frigga noticed the expression on Nadis face, “what is it dear you look worried.” Nadi swallowed and tried to think of a good excuse, “I am worried because when this child is born, Laufey will demand the casket and we will have no right to refuse him.” It was quite a good excuse and even Odin frowned a little worried.   
“Yes we indeed have no right but he doesn’t need to know about it, dear.”   
Nadi smiled at the Allfather but there was no happiness in that smile, “he will find out eventually I am sure of that.” Odin seemed a little surprised by my response but he didn’t reply as he turned back to Thor to talk to him quietly.   
Nadi sighed and looked at Frigga, “I need help what have I to expect birthing an Aesir?”   
Frigga took her arm and together they walked into her chambers it was time for a long talk.   
Loki looked after the two women unsure what to do next when his father called. He stepped forward looking at Odin and Thor, “father?”   
Odin smiled at his youngest and put a hand on his shoulder, “well Loki you are in a marriageable age too, how do you feel about finding a bride and fathering some children?” The god of mischief almost paled but his gaze shot to Thor instead who looked at his father in surprise.   
“Ah father I think I am not ready for such a, well commitment.”   
Odin laughed and patted his back while Thor and Loki smiled awkwardly, “son believe me a man is never ready for something like this but I still like you to think about it.” Loki didn’t want to ask, “do you have someone in mind?”   
The Allfather never does something without a reason; this was well known especially to his sons. So when Odins laugh subsided and his eye fixed on Loki, the god knew his father had been up to something.   
“Well Loki I wish for a new alliance with Nilfheim”   
Lokis heart sank at his words, so his father had already chosen a bride for him, he didn’t like that. Odin frowned at his son, “what is it with this expression my son, the princess of Niflheim is a beauty only few come close to and she is kind of heart and quick of mind, or so have I been told.”   
Loki forced a smile on his face, “well like I said father, I just don’t feel ready yet.” 

“Maybe I should get the princess pregnant when you marry her, it would only be fair”   
Loki laughed and Thor wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulder pulling him close as they both walked back to the royal apartments. They sat down on the couch and the servant brought them some wine, fruit and cheese, both of them were in no mood to do something productively.   
“Have you ever met the princess?”   
Thor took a sip of his wine when it arrived and shook his head, “no I have met her brother though, a spoiled little brat but good with the sword.” Loki sighed and ate a grape; his mind was racing and frantically trying to find a way out of this whole situation.   
Thor watched his brother and sighed, “Loki we both knew that one day we would have to do something like this.” It was true; the biggest downside of being royalty was that there was always an alliance that needed to be secured and always a princess to marry. Loki never minded that too much but he always hoped that he would have at least a little saying in that matter and that he would not be madly in love with his brother’s wife.   
“Do you think we could convince father that you divorce Nadi so I can marry her while you take the princess?”   
Thor laughed and ate some cheese before answering, “it is father you are talking about so uh no.” The younger god smiled a little smile at his brother’s response but even as they managed to get back into their usual playful banter, the tension never left him. 

Odin arranged a feast to celebrate the pregnancy and all of Asgard was eager to join the festivities, except for Nadi, Loki and Thor. The three of them would have rather stayed in their chambers but it wouldn’t be appropriate and since the princess of Nifleheim was coming they had to be there.   
“How in the world am I supposed to charm the princess if you are standing next to me brother?”   
Thor chuckled, Nadi was sitting on a comfortable armchair while the two princes stood right and left of her while she greeted the guests with an almost real looking smile.   
“You have your silvertongue brother you will manage”   
Loki scoffed and nodded at some royals glaring at his brother from the corner of his eyes.   
“Yes I will manage like that one time in Vanaheim when you seduced the woman I talked to two hours in a mere second.”   
Thor couldn’t hold his grin and even Nadi chuckled.   
Loki sighed and watched as the princess approached, his father was right, she was indeed a beauty to be hold. Long blond hair a thin waist and a smart look in her eyes but she was not the one for him that he knew for sure. Thor on the other hand gaped at her as she curtsied for Nadi to congratulate her on the pregnancy.   
Loki frowned at Thor and behind the chair kicked him so he would close his mouth.   
“You look like a fish” Loki hissed before he noticed that the princesses were eyeing them.   
“Prince Thor and Prince Loki I presume?”   
Loki smiled at her and bowed deeply taking her hand and planting a kiss on her knuckles.   
“Yes and you must be princess Galathea the fairest maiden in all of Nifleheim”   
The princess chuckled and studied him for a moment before turning back to Nadi and Thor.   
“Please excuse us I think the both of us have a lot to talk about” with that she took Lokis arm and led him away from the royal couple. Nadi watched them leave as she noticed that Thor was once again gaping at the princess, “Loki was right you really look like a fish.” 

The feast went by surprisingly smooth as nothing interesting happened and Loki and Galathea were not seen since their first meeting. Nadi didn’t like the thought of Loki being with her but there was nothing she could do but to trust her lover not to betray her.   
Thor on the other hand seemed strangely on edge as he continuingly scanned the room looking for someone. Nadi rolled her eyes and took a sip of water, Frigga had told her she was to only drink water and tea while pregnant, right know the girl craved some strong liquor.   
“What is wrong oh so mighty Thor? Did that princess stole your heart?”   
The god looked at his wife and rolled his eyes, “no of course not.”   
“Liar”  
Both of them turned to see Loki standing behind them having a smug smile on his face. The prince sat down with them and took a sip of wine while the couple stared at him.   
“Loki where were you?”   
“Talking”   
“With the princess”   
“Ah yes Galathea is a magnificent woman”  
Thor stared at him dumbfounded and Nadi clenched her teeth.   
Loki noticed and chuckled shaking his head before all out laughing at them. A few guests turned and looked at the normally so quiet prince but no one dared to say something.   
“Come you two, we need to talk in private”   
They stood and followed the dark haired god out of the halls and into the royal apartment where he sat down on a couch Nadi next to him and Thor on an armchair.  
“What do you want to tell us?”   
Loki chuckled at her impatience and took her hand to take some of the tension away, but it didn’t seem to work.   
“Dear you know I only love you, what I wanted to talk about is the fact that Galathea is in a situation similar to us.”   
Thor frowned and Nadi almost scoffed as he said her name.   
“Her father forces her into that arrangement but she has no love for me she seemed rather interested in you though, brother”  
Thor shot up in his seat suddenly sober and focused, “she is?”   
Now both Loki and Nadi chuckled, “yes she has heard of you and seemed found of your oafish ways.” Nadi bit her lip trying not to laugh but it was all in vain as she saw Thor blush. The god of thunder had a hard time keeping his composure as the two of them laughed at his red face and ears; eventually they stopped when they ran out of air.  
“Tell us Loki what else has the princess to say”   
Loki whipped the tears out of his eyes and took a deep breath before he continued.   
“She wants to stall the marriage until you are King and then we will work out a contract that will ensure peace between our realms so no one gets forced into the marriage.” Thor nodded as he thought about that, it was not a stupid plan if she kept her word there would be no downside if she didn’t he could still enforce the marriage to keep the peace.   
“I think we could do that”   
Nadi nodded, “yes I couldn’t stand the thought of her touching you.” Loki smirked and pulled her into a deep kiss which made Thor sigh and look away.   
“She is not my type dear”   
Nadi chuckled and kissed him again wrapping her arms around him moving to straddle his lap. Thor looked at them both and groaned, “hey, I am still in the room you know?”   
The black haired god smiled at him his arms around Nadi, “well we don’t keep you here but if you want to watch, maybe you will learn something.” Nadi blushed and moved on his lap looking at Thor with a weird expression on her face. In hindsight Loki should have known that the god of thunder never turned down a challenge. So his eyes widened a little as Thor leaned back with a smile and gestured them to continue, if he wasn’t blushing himself he would have looked superior.   
Nadi shifted and looked at Loki, “we are not going to do it while he watches that would be weird.”   
Loki kissed her ignoring her objection his hand roaming her back. Thors gaze was fixed on them and as much as he wanted to deny it he was intrigued, it was a strange thing to do but yes he would watch. Lokis tongue invaded Nadis mouth as his fingers quickly opened her dress and pushed her top down to her waist exposing her back to Thor.   
To his delight he could hear the god of thunder swallow audibly, it was thrilling but Nadi put her hands in front of her chest trying to cover her nudity.   
“Dear we both bed you so why are you hiding”   
Nadi looked at Thor shyly unsure of what to do but Loki took action once again. He kissed her neck removing her hands so he could kiss down and catch a nipple with his teeth. Nadi threw her head back and moaned loudly waking desire not only in the god of mischief but also in Thor.   
The older slowly rose from his seat and moved behind her to kiss the back of her neck, his hands on her shoulder. Nadi stilled and looked at him with wide eyes but didn’t protest she seemed at a loss of words.   
Loki let go of her nipple and watched his brother with a smirk, “you know Thor I am normally not one for sharing but since she is technically your wife I am unable to interfere.”   
Thor grunted and pulled Nadi from his lap and into his arms as he made his way to the stairs, “not only technically brother.” The god of mischief smiled and quickly followed them to the large bed. 

Nadi moaned loudly as she was riding Loki on her bed while Thor watched. Lokis hands were on her breasts and playing with her nipples making her almost lose her mind because of the pleasure. Thor was quiet he sat at the edge of the bed, stark naked as the other two, and slowly striking his hard member. This whole situation was so weird and Nadi continued to ask herself how they ended up in it, but when she hit the sweet spot inside of her she stopped caring. A loud moan escaped her lips and Loki thrusted upwards as his release drew nearer. Both of them had only eyes for each other that they didn’t notice how Thor shifted and readied himself patiently waiting for his chance to strike.   
Loki thrusted into her again and came deep inside of her while Nadi threw her head back gasping for air as her orgasm rolled over her. Thor grinned and as soon as she collapsed on top of his brother he moved behind her.   
“Thor what are you doing?” Nadi asked in a weak voice unable to see through his intentions. With a grin the god of thunder lifted her hips slightly so Loki slipped from her wet entrance and thrusted into her.   
“Thor, no I am not ready!”   
The god ignored her protest and slammed inside of her while she buried her face in the crook of Lokis head. The god of mischief grinned at his older brother and wrapped his arms around his lover to hold her in place. It was not the first time they did something like this in their youth both sometimes chose to torment a woman together for maximum pleasure.   
Thor moaned as he gripped her hips tightly and buried himself deep inside of her making Nadi squeal as she was still oversensitive.  
“Ah please stop I can’t take it”   
“You can and you will”  
Thors voice was surprisingly dark and a shiver rand down her spine as he continued thrusting into her building up another orgasm. Nadi whimpered and if it weren’t for Lokis arms around her she would have tried to get away but so she was unable to do anything. With a deep moan Thor came deep inside of her. Nadi also wanted to moan but it was muffled as Loki pulled her into a deep kiss while Thor lazily thrusted into her until he was fully spent.   
“Dear brother I think you left her unsatisfied you know that is a crime on some planets”   
Thor chuckled and instead of pulling out he put both hands on her butt and started to knead her cheeks. Nadi had a hard time to catch her breath as she put her head down on Lokis chest.   
“I am sorry my dear I will make it up to you.”   
“Please don’t”   
“Dear I fear you have no saying in this”   
Thor was still inside of her as he started to stroke her other entrance. Nadis eyes widened and she started to struggle, “what are you doing?” Loki looked at Thor and told him with his eyes to be careful as he cupped Nadis chin to make her look at him.   
“Calm down we know what we do, trust us”   
The girl blinked at him not entirely convinced but Lokis smile let her relax a little so she put her head back down. The younger god nodded at Thor and conjured a vial with sweet smelling oil for the god of thunder to use.   
Thor spilled some of the oil over Nadis lower back and started to massage her cheeks making his way slowly to her entrance so when he finally pushed an oily finger in she was already relaxed. The god was rewarded with a low moan and as his finger worked her open he felt her clench around his semi hard member. The two men smiled at each other and as Thor slowly pulled out he pushed a second finger in earning a gasp from his wife.   
“I have to admit it does feel good”   
Thor grinned his fingers deep inside of her as he nodded to his brother, “good to hear my love.” Loki let go of her just to lift her hips so he could find his way into her wet hole making her moan once again. Nadi wasn’t oversensitive anymore now she was needy and welcomed his intrusion. Once he was fully sheathed Thor began to move his fingers again working his thumb into her and slowly spreading her open.   
His member was hard again and before she realized what was coming, he pulled his fingers out and pushed his length in. Nadi almost passed out form the sensation but somehow managed to keep breathing and with a few blinks her vision cleared. Both gods were deep inside of her but they waited until she was okay with them moving, so with a deep breath she nodded.   
Loki wrapped his arms around her once again while Thor started to move slowly in and out of her drawing moans from her with each thrust. The black haired god found her mouth and they shared a deep and sensual kiss that left them breathless and hungry for more. Thors fingers dug into her soft flesh as he tried his best to control himself and not starting to violently thrust into her. Nadi appreciated that.   
“By the elders you guys are crazy”   
Thor laughed and Loki smirked running a hand through her hair.   
“And we are still going easy on you dear”   
Nadi swallowed but was unable to say anything as Thor sped up and hit a sweet spot deep inside of her. Their collective moans echoed through the room as they were building up their climaxes. Loki groaned as he thrusted up into Nadi releasing himself deep inside of her as she dug her nails into his chest experiencing her most intense orgasm yet. Thor bit his lip as he felt the other two finish and thrusted hard and deep into his wife finally finding his own release.


	23. Chapter 23

The day was cold and soft snow was falling down on the already thick layer of old snow piling it up higher and higher. Laufey was deep in thought as he heard his mate shifting on the bedding. Thyrm was four months pregnant now and already so round that it was hard for him to move and he almost constantly needed help doing so, so when they were alone Laufey let his soft side show while out of this chambers he had an army of servants tending to his pregnant mate.   
The king watched the sleeping giant and run a hand over the big belly that held his second son; he would be the future of Jotunheim. Suddenly his mind wandered to Helblindi, his firstborn was surprisingly well behaved these days and of course the boy knew that his station was in danger after all the king never made idle threats.   
“Oh it almost looks like you have a heart”   
Laufeys head jerked to the window where the blond woman stood again that ugly smile on her face.   
“Amora”   
She chuckled and walked up to the king her blue eyes scanning the pregnant giant on the bed, “how long do frost giants stay pregnant?” Laufey watched her warily; he didn’t trust her, “about nine to twelve moths depending on how much food one receives.” The witch raised an eyebrow and Laufey sighed, “in the old days when food was scarce it would take the child longer to develop but when there is plenty the child grows faster.”   
Amora nodded, “I guess that makes sense but I am not here to talk about weird giant stuff, I am here to report.”   
The King snarled at her, “about time, was it so difficult to put that potion in a drink?”   
The blond woman rolled her eyes a gesture that Laufey grown to hate so much that he vowed to himself once Amora lost her use he would rip them out of her face.   
“I put it in her drink and it worked the sweet princess is pregnant, Odin already held a feast in her honour.”   
Laufey grinned a dangerous grin, “and the old fool didn’t invite me, not so clever.” Amora walked back to the window and watched the snow fall down, “yes I thought so too but I wonder why he did it, Odin is not stupid.”   
“He may not but I know he plans on keeping the casket from me”   
Amora looked at him and shrugged, “yes, probably I mean giving it to you would be even stupider.”   
Laufey growled but turned to look at his mate as he shifted again, Thyrm was not supposed to hear anything about this. As the King turned back the woman was gone and he had a hard time not to curse loudly, it was a mistake to make a deal with her but in the end he didn’t intend to keep it anyway. 

Nadi was feeling miserable. After she found out she was pregnant her stomach was acting up on basically everything and besides that she was always tired. So it was not a surprise for Thor finding his wife asleep next to the toilet one morning. The god of thunder was one good terms with his wife and brother since their joined escapade and knowing that there was nothing to be done about their situation had calmed them altogether quite a bit. So he simply took a wet towel, wiped her face and picked her up to put her back into the bed, where she slept for a few hours.   
Thor didn’t wait for her to wake up and went to talk to his brother who was as always these days in his study investigating things. The god of thunder looked at the books, scrolls and vials unsure if it was wise to disturb the other god but Loki already noticed him.   
“How do you fare brother?”   
“I fare well Loki and a lot better than Nadi”  
The god of mischief smiled at him and closed a book he was studying, “how bad is it?”   
“I found her sleeping in the bathroom”   
Loki shook his head and went with his brother to sit on a couch in the living area.   
“Poor girl I came to think that she is maybe too young to have a child, she looks so fragile”   
Thor scoffed, “she is anything but fragile she almost ripped my head off yesterday when she thought I ate her sweet roll.” Loki grinned but he couldn’t stop worrying about her. He wanted to say something as a servant knocked on the door and entered. He bowed deeply in front of the princes, “excuse me my lords but an ambassador has arrived and the King demands your presence in the throne room.”   
The brothers exchanged a look and rose to follow the servant to meet their father.   
The throne room was ice cold as they entered and it was not only the climate. Odin was sitting on the throne and looking down on five frost giants one of them Helblindi. To Thors surprise he looked agitated and not quite happy to see the god of thunder and here he thought he left Jotunheim on good terms with him.   
Loki studied the giant too but he his look was warily as if they shared a secret no one knew about. It made the god of thunder a little nervous but right now he had to focus on his father that had a grim expression on his face. Thor took the place right from his father and Loki the place on his left. The tension in the room was almost as heavy as Mjolnir until the King spoke.   
“Ambassador Helblindi what do I owe the honour of your visit to?”   
The frost giant scoffed and waved his hand, “don’t try to play me Odin we know that you kept a secret from us.” All three of them were surprised at the tone he spoke to the Allfather but they managed to remain calm.   
“I don’t know what you are talking about?”   
“Where is my sister?”   
Thor swallowed and raised his voice, “she is resting she has been feeling quite under the weather lately.” Loki closed his eyes for a moment, how could his brother be so bad at making excuses.   
“Oh may it be because she is pregnant?”   
All three royals were at a loss of words, how did they find out so soon?   
“Or may it be because the food on the feast was not to her liking?”   
Now even Odin was a little nervous now but he managed to keep his calm appearance. The princes looked at their father but Odin stayed indifferent, “I am sad to hear your disapproval for I wanted to surprise your father and you with a grand celebration.”   
Helblindi raised an eyebrow crossing his arms in front of his massive chest, he was obviously not buying.   
“To not raise false hope I wanted to wait for a little longer, a miscarriage is not uncommon and I would fear it would threaten the peace we have right now.”   
The prince was unable to retort to that explanation and though Loki was called the silvertongue and the smith of lies he was impressed of Odins skill. The giants in Helblindis company were growing uneasy and the prince noticed immediately, “I wish to talk to you in private if you please.”   
Odin nodded and the guards and giants left the room leaving only royalty back.   
“Don’t give me that crap Odin why didn’t you inform my father?”   
Odin rose from his seat and together with his sons walked down in front of the giant.   
“You know that Laufey will demand the casket as soon as he sees his chance.”   
The giant looked to Thor and nodded, “as it is his right but if your actions get known through the realms he might even find allies if you refuse him what you have promised.”   
Odin sighed, “I do not plan on refusing him anything but I will also not pretend to look forward to it.” Helblindi nodded but then he shook his head, “he told me to take Nadi home since you tried to cross him.”   
Thor and Loki tensed and Odin eyed his sons one after another before he looked back at the prince.   
“But you will do no such thing”   
The giant gave him a toothy grin that didn’t show any happiness, “I would like to but Nadi would hate me for all eternity. Still I will have to bring something home.” Odin nodded, “very well I will think of something for the moment please let me talk to my sons.”   
The giant gave a small bow, turned on his heels and left the room. Odin watched him leave and sat back on his throne to look down on his sons, “I thought I told you both not to do something stupid.”   
They looked at each other both confused by his words, “father I don’t-“   
“Quiet Loki you know exactly what I mean, you are having an affair with your brothers wife and I always thought you were the smart one.”   
The two of them shared another look but they didn’t dare to say anything. Odin shook his head rubbing his eye with his hand, “and you are okay with it?”   
Thor looked to Loki and shrugged, “not really but I could not stop them. How did you find out?” Odin looked at his oldest, “I didn’t I just assumed and you just proven it to me. Now tell me you two, whose child is she carrying?”   
Loki swallowed and looked at his feet, “probably mine.” Odin groaned and shook his head once again, “you are both even more reckless and stupid than I thought, leave and don’t let Nadi know that her brother is here.”   
They nodded and left while Odin made his way to find Frigga. The queen sat in her chambers reading as her husband walked in and in all of their years together she rarely saw him this worked up.   
“Dear what has happened?”   
“Our sons just confessed to me that Nadi is most likely pregnant with Lokis child.”   
Friggas eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth, “this can’t be and Thor knows?”   
“He does and apparently he doesn’t mind as much as he should, but this is not the issue here and you know it.”   
Friggas eyes narrowed and she sat up a little more straight, “I don’t know what you mean if it is Lokis child we will love it no less than if it is Thors.”   
“It will be an almost full blooded Jotun if it is!”   
“So what Loki is our son and I always wanted to be honest with him you know that.”   
Odin groaned and paced around the room, “you know how sensitive he is he will not take it well and what about Thor, he hates the Jotuns.”   
“And still he his married happily to one”   
“Yes, so happily that he lets his brother impregnate her!”   
Frigga was at a loss of words here so she turned away from his husband and Odin immediately felt sorry for being so harsh. The old King sat down next to his wife and took her hand into his, “dear you are right we need to be honest with our children but how are we going to do it?”   
The queen turned to her husband putting a soft hand on his cheek a gentle smile on her face, “when the ambassador is gone we will talk to all three of them, we will arrange a nice and intimate dinner and hope for the best.” Odin leaned into her touch and sighed, he loved his wife dearly and if it weren’t for her he would be less of a man and more of a King but he didn’t mind.   
“You are right so shall it be”   
“Of course I am right that’s why you married me”   
“Well actually I did it because your mother threatened me”   
“Really what did she say?”   
“She would cut of my little King if I would take another woman”   
Frigga giggled and leaned in to kiss her man.  
“I always knew my mother loved you” 

The royal family, except for Frigga she had to attend some other business, were having dinner with the Ambassador and his guards. Odin was sitting on the head of the table, Loki at his left side and Thor on his right, while Nadi sat between Helblindi and Thor.   
Odin was not in a good mood; Helblindi had insisted that Nadi would join them as it was his duty to check on her. Nadi of course was delighted to see her brother and they talked about how pregnancy was for Jotuns until the food arrived. Now they ate quietly and the giants the prince bought were occasionally glaring at Odin.   
Finally Helblindi spoke and all eyes went to him, “so you won’t let me take my sister back with me but what else do you offer?” The King sighed and took a sip out of his jug before opening his mouth to speak, but instead of words he spit out blood.   
And now a lot of things happened simultaneously.   
The giants jumped to their feet and Helblindi shouted something before one of his men drove a blade of ice through his back. Loki jumped to his feet and to his fathers side as the old King was bending over, his head hitting the table. Thor jumped to his feet but was sent flying by the fist of the giant that sat next to Loki. Nadi screamed and before she could jump to her feet, she was grabbed and held with an ice dagger on her throat by one of Helblindis guards. The Aesir guards were running towards the table but stilled as they saw that the princess was threatened.   
Loki growled at the giant that had stabbed Helblindi who now lay on the floor not moving.   
“What did you give him?”  
The giant grinned and held out a vial, “something that can be neutralized with this antidote.” The prince swallowed and looked at his lover, Nadi seemed shocked but not the least bit afraid.   
“What do you want?”   
The giant grinned a little wider but it faltered as Thor roared wanting to attack the giants. Nadi screamed at him as the blade pierced her skin and Thor stopped, rage in his eyes and a frost burn in his face where the fist had hit him.   
“You will let us leave with the princess and give us the casket or Odin will be dead in about ten minutes.”   
Loki looked at his father and felt his heartbeat slowly fading; alarmed he turned to his brother. The god of thunder tightened his grip on Mjolnir but hesitated to use his beloved hammer, “I will get the casket.”   
The giant grinned, “yes hurry little princess.” Thor was about to attack but a warning shout from Loki let him come to his senses and instead he ran away to get the artefact.   
“Please let me help my brother”   
The leader of the frost giants looked at Nadi and scoffed, “he had it coming so shut up.” Nadi started to struggle but stopped once the blade was cutting deeper into her neck and a small trail of blood made its way down. Loki growled but he didn’t dare leave his fathers side as Odin started to cough and more blood was sprayed over the table.   
Thor came back running as fast as possible holding the casket in one hand and Mjolnir in the other, “take the casket and let Nadi go!” The giant laughed and shook his head, “either your father or your wife prince” he waved the vial at him, “but you cannot safe both.”   
Loki cleared his throat and Thor looked at him, “give him the casket and take the vial, Nadi will be fine Laufey won’t harm her.” Nadi looked at him in disbelieve, how could he? Thor frowned but he knew his brother so he nodded and placed the casket in the hand of the giant while taking the vial from him.   
“No, Nadi” Helblindis voice was hoarse as he tried to move but the giant holding Nadi kicked him and he was quiet once again. Thor ran to his father and Loki eyed the giants as they moved closer together, their leader grinning at the gods, “see you soon Asgardians.” Loki scoffed.   
The giant holding Nadi gasped as a dagger pierced his back and he let go of Nadi who fell to the ground surprised but before Loki had the time to grab her get away they all disappeared.   
Thors eyes widened as the fake Loki next to him faded away and he was alone with his dying father, the dying prince of Jotunheim and a bunch of confused and utterly useless guards.


	24. Chapter 24

Even though both of them liked the cold it was still a punch in the face as the icy wind of Jotunheim hit Nadi and Loki. The couple staggered and fell to the ground because of the unexpected teleportation and the four giant loomed over them dangerously.   
“Well, well, well now we have the princess and an Odinson at our mercy, how convenient.”   
Loki jumped to his feet his hands glowing green but the giant he stabbed was quicker. He grabbed the prince around the throat and Nadi screamed but was also seized before she could work her magic. Loki was expecting the burning sensation of the frost bite he would suffer from the touch but it didn’t come, instead he felt the cold spread from his throat over his face and lower body.   
“What in Hell is that?”   
He was only able to see the giants red eyes widen as he gasped for air and he saw the confusion in them.   
“Loki?”   
His gaze shot to Nadi who was once again held by a giant but her attention was solemnly on him, she looked terrified. The giant that was holding Loki roared and smashed him face first into the ground, first he saw white then everything turned black. 

Odin was pale as death herself as he lay in a bed in the healers wing. Frigga was holding his hand and sobbed silently while the healers were working their magic. Thor stood behind his mother, one hand resting on her shoulder.   
“He will live the antidote worked actually but the damage is done” the head healer explained in a calm voice earning only a little nod from her queen. Frigga closed her eyes slowly and as she opened them again, she looked at Thor, “we need to talk son.” The god of thunder frowned but still followed her outside and into the royal apartments.   
They didn’t talk for a long time while they sat on a couch staring at nothing, but in the end Frigga had to break the silence.   
“Loki is adopted”   
Thor slowly raised his head and turned to look at her, out of all things she could have possibly said to him, this was one of the things he did expect the least.   
“What?”   
“Loki is not our son by blood; your father brought him home after the war.”   
Thor gaped at his mother unable to respond.   
“He found him abandoned on the steps of the palace, he was an unwanted child” she shook her head, tears glistering in her eyes, “Laufeys son.”   
Thor felt like the ground was pulled out under him, Loki, a frost giant. No, no this was not possible, he knew his brother and he was a kind soul, good man and a true friend he couldn’t be one of those monsters. He exhaled audibly and rose quickly to his feet.   
“Thor we need to find him, being on Jotunheim he will find out eventually”   
“Why didn’t you tell us sooner? Why did you let us believe we were brothers?”   
Frigga frowned and stood taking his sons face into her hands, her voice was low but frim.   
“You are brothers” 

_Jotunheim_

Loki didn’t know how long he was out but he knew that his face hurt where he had hit the ground. With a groan he opened his eyes and looked around finding himself unsurprisingly in a dungeon. A soft sob let him focus on the place next to him. Nadi was sitting on the ground her arms wrapped around her legs and her face buried in her knees.   
“Nadi?”  
Her head shot up and she looked at him, now he noticed that she was blue again and her hands were chained to the wall she had her back against.   
“Loki” she sounded relieved and the tears in her eyes were almost falling as she blinked. The god of mischief tried to move but his hands were also chained but unlike Nadi he had little to no space to move around.   
“How long was I out?”   
The black haired girl shrugged, “don’t know maybe four hours there is no clock in here.” Loki nodded and tried to reach for his magic but he could not feel it and that scared him.   
“Why can’t I use my magic?”   
Nadi sighed, “because Laufey is smart, those cells are designed for prisoners with magic, so it is blocked here I can’t even create ice.”   
The prince groaned and tried once again to move but it was no use, he had to sit up straight on the wall his hands at his side, he couldn’t even stand with those short chains.   
“Loki, did…did you know?”   
He frowned and looked back at his lover, “know what?” Nadi bit her lip and he remembered her reaction as the giant grabbed him around the throat.   
“Nadi what are you talking about, what happened to me?”   
She shifted a little before answering him, “Loki, I-I think you are a frost giant.” The god stared at her in disbelieve but he could not see a lie on her face. How was that possible, it wasn’t, simple as that.   
“No, I am Odin’s son I can’t be a giant, I-I mean I’m not blue!”   
All Nadi wanted was to get close to the man she loved and to hold him, comfort him but she was too far away and chained to a damn wall.   
“You turned blue Loki, even your eyes turned red”   
“No!”   
“I am not lying”   
“No!!”   
“Loki please we will find out what this is about but I need you now, please we need to find a way out of this.”   
But it was no use the god was completely freaked out and it seemed like he had a conversation in his head going on. Nadi wanted to help him but she was unable to do anything. For a long time she simply watched him until she heard steps.   
Her head turned to the door of their cell. The door was made of thick wood and had a small window that was currently shut close from the outside so no one could look in or out.   
Nadi swallowed as the door was opened and the King of the frost giants stood in the doorway, grinning down at his prisoners.   
“Dear Nadi” he sneered as he stepped inside, “how do you fare?” His voice was cold and it made a shiver run down her spine but she refused to let it show.   
“Laufey I used to think you are smart, why do you choose war over peace?”   
“My love, I didn’t choose anything, it was Odin who betrayed me and now I have all the cards in my hands. I have you and the child of the future king and a very interesting rarity.”   
His eyes wandered to Loki who finally managed to snap out of his state and look up to the giant. Laufey walked over to the god and squat in front of him, “tell me boy who are you?”   
Loki looked like he wanted to rip his face off, “I am Loki Odinson and you will release us.”   
“Or what? I have the casket and you two chained to a wall, what could you possibly do?”   
Loki glared at him but even he had to admit that they were at a disadvantage here, so he swallowed and looked away. The King chuckled but didn’t move away.   
“My men told me that you were not an Aesir, prince and I am so curious”   
Laufey reached out to him and Loki unable to move growled as one blue finger touched his forehead. Helplessly both of them watched as Loki turned blue and once the young prince saw his blue fingers he started to scream and kick out in hopes of hitting the giant tormenting him.   
“This is interesting, you are definitely not of Asgard I believe you are indeed a full blooded Jotun.”   
Nadi shook her head, “how can that be? He is way too small for being a full frost giant.” Instead of answering Laufey grabbed the collar of Lokis clothes and began to rip them open, his eyes trailing the lines on Lokis body.   
“Sometimes there are children born that are deformed, it happens if the mother doesn’t have enough to eat or is too young to have a child. Those creatures die mostly soon after birth because they are left for dead or killed; those who survive die at an early age because they are not as adapted to the harsh land as normal giants.”   
Nadi and Loki listened as the King trailed one of those Lines down to Lokis stomach, his eyes narrowed and he suddenly seemed angry. He cursed in the Jotun language and Nadi almost blushed by the words he was using, Loki grit his teeth and stared at the King.   
“Let go of me you pervert”   
Laufeys head jerked up and he slapped the prince before he stood and waved his hand, it glistered in a blue light and Loki once again turned blue.   
“Mind your tongue…son”   
Nadi gaped at him and Lokis eyes narrowed, “I am not your son, monster.” With a scoff the King turned to leave, Loki still blue and Nadi confused.   
“Unfortunately you are”   
The door fell shut and both of them were left in the dark room and it was not going to get better from this point on. 

Laufey almost ran into his chambers a cold mask of indifference on his face while inside he was confused, angry and a little disturbed. He knew that Loki was his son, he could see it on the lines that marked his body and he knew who the boys birth giver was. The King didn’t go into his bedchambers instead he chose his study; he was in no mood to face his mate and tell him of yet another one of his mistakes.   
Laufey sighed as he slumped into his chair. So Loki was the name of the Child Aegir gave birth to. He rubbed his face with both hands as the memories came back to him, the thin boy, barely a man but he had been beautiful, too beautiful to go undetected by his King and Laufey, young, stupid and frustrated with Farbauti had been eager to take him.   
Aegir never wanted to, he had refused his Kings touch but Laufey had been cruel and greedy. Since Farbauti had been pregnant with Helblindi and he had needed an outlet so the poor boy had to suffer and soon after he fell pregnant just as the war reached Jotunheim.   
Laufey never found out where Aegir went or what happened with the child he fathered but he assumed that both were either dead or far away so he would never reach them but he had no doubt that Loki was his son. The King exhaled and stared at the ceiling, his mind was racing, how did Odin come to take his bastard? Why in the world would he do something like this, did he know that Loki was his? It would make sense because the one eyed man had no heart for the Jotuns and wouldn’t have any reason to save one, may he be as small as he was.  
The King closed his eyes for a moment and thought about Loki, his son and technically his heir, he was so small so fragile for a Jotun.   
Laufey shook his head, he was just a hostage he would ensure that Odin and Thor wouldn’t make rash decisions and he could trade him instead of Nadi. He opened his eyes and rose from his seat making a mental note to talk to him again later but for now he would go check on Thyrm. 

_Asgard_

“No Thor you cannot invade Jotunheim”  
Thor roared in frustration. It had been hours since his wife and brother were abducted and he already gave the order to ready the army but his mother told him to wait.   
“Mother I am King now and I will not stand by and watch as this monster does as he pleases.”   
The queen sighed and shook her head, “Thor this is not the time for rash decisions the moment you march into Jotunheim Laufey might kill Loki or Nadi we cannot risk that.” Another roar erupted from his throat and he had a hard time controlling himself. Outside the sky was dark from clouds and a storm was gathering, soon the first flash of lightning would brighten the sky.   
The healer told them that it might take days for Odin to recover and he did not intent to leave his pregnant wife to Laufeys mercy he just couldn’t, Loki however. To be honest Thor was not sure what to think right now, yes Frigga was right and Loki was still his beloved brother but would Laufey really hurt his son?  
Yes, yes he would.   
The god turned on his heels and marched off into the dungeons where the injured Helblindi was recovering from his injury. It was almost a miracle that he was not dead and if he didn’t know that Nadi would kill him if he let her brother die, Thor wouldn’t have hesitated to deliver the final blow himself. But instead he let the healers treat him just enough so he would survive and put him in the dungeons, after all he was the one who bought those treacherous giants into his home.   
Helblindi was lying on the floor since he was far too large for the small bed and was groaning in pain, Thor almost felt sorry for him, almost. The guard left as Thor shot him a glare and the prince entered the cell looking down on the large prisoner.   
“Comfortable?”   
“My father was right you people are barbarians”  
Thor scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “you will survive the healers made sure of that.”   
“Ah sorry I am unable to kiss your feet for your generosity I would if there wasn’t a damn hole in my back.”   
The princes eyes narrowed as he stared at Thor and one of his hands turned into a fist but Thor didn’t felt threatened.   
“The giants you came with attacked us be glad I didn’t kill you”   
Helblindi rolled his eyes, “yes and because of that I am the one responsible, your brother was right, you are rather stupid.” When he mentioned Loki Thor felt his anger rise, “am I? There is no proof that you are not secretly conspiring with them.”   
The giant shifted and managed to sit up but not without a painful moan. “I am not these are my fathers men I did believe though they would kill me since I tried to get on Laufeys good side for a while now, didn’t seem to work.”   
With a heavy sigh he shook his head, “I didn’t know Thor, I would never hurt your family, for Nadi, I love her.” That was the only thing Thor believed without a question but he was not going to let him out any time soon, besides the giant needed to heal anyway.   
“He has Loki and Nadi, any idea how to get them back?”   
It was obvious that Helblindi was tired and needed to rest but Thor ignored it and waited for an answer.   
“I probably know where they are being held if you bring me something to write I will draw a map of the castle that might help you.”   
Thor nodded slightly relieved and turned to leave as the giant called after him.   
“Is-is Odin alive?”   
“Yes he is”  
“Good we will need him”   
Thor nodded and left him but he gave notice to the healer to give him something to numb the pain.


	25. Chapter 25

Three days Nadi and Loki spent in the dungeons and while Nadi was well fed and taken care of Loki had been not so fortunate. Since she was pregnant the Jotuns made sure she ate enough and Laufey even sent a healer to check her state every day. Loki was left to starve but the god didn’t complain, he was above such things instead he was thinking about their situation and how to get out of it but was unable to find a solution.   
On the fourth day however Laufey seemed to have decided what to do with his prisoners as they were led out of the dungeons but not before being bound by shackles that sealed their magic. Nadi was led into her old room unable to protest since the guard simply picked her up and carried her while Loki was brought somewhere else.   
The door of her old room was closed behind Nadi and she let out a frustrated sigh this whole situation would be easier if she was at least mistreated but no, everyone was careful not to hurt her. She looked around and groaned, “now I even have a bed, are you kidding me?” With a curse on her lips she lay down on the bed wrapped herself with the furs and tried to fall asleep, she was tired, angry and worried about Loki but the baby inside of her demanded a healthy mother so she obeyed and rested.   
Loki was led down into an unknown part of the palace, his hands were bound in front of him and he carefully watched where they were going. He would memorize all of it.   
A door was opened in front of him and he saw a large table and one of the guards picked him up to put him down on a chair that was high enough for him to reach the table. Somehow he felt like he was sitting in one of those chairs for toddlers, it was a little humiliating.   
There was food on the table; mostly raw meat like Nadi preferred it but also some fruit and something that looked like potatoes. The prince frowned and turned as Laufey entered the room. The King didn’t say a word but just sat down and put a small piece of meat on the plate in front of Loki, “I know the Aesir eat their meat burned but you are a Jotun and should eat like one.”   
Loki glared at the King, “I am not a Jotun.”   
“Keep telling yourself that, but you are a valuable hostage so either you eat by yourself or I will force you.”   
Loki gritted his teeth and looked at his meal, he saw Nadi doing it so often he could do this too. With a sigh he picked up the meat and tried to take a bite but his teeth were stump and unable to chew it properly, or so he thought. Since Laufey casted the spell on him which kept him in his Jotunform his teeth were sharper and his taste seemed to have changed for he actually enjoyed the taste of the raw and bloody meat.   
Laufey watched and chuckled as the little prince devoured his meal, a weird feeling started to rise within him. Without a word he picked up another piece of meat to put it down in front of Loki and watched as he ate. Was this how Farbauti had felt as he held Nadi, feeding her, taking care of this tiny life? The King of the frost giant bit his tongue as he shook his head, trying to make this feelings go away. Loki may be his son by blood but he was a runt, a bastard and worst of all he was raised by his greatest enemy.   
“How do you know that I am your son?”   
The King looked at the boy and frowned, “the lines on your body, all Jotuns know how to read them and yours have the same swirls like I have.” The god closed his eyes and nodded, he was taking the news rather well, then again he had three days to think about it.   
“You are not going to try to make up for the time we have lost are you?”   
Laufey chuckled and shook his head, “I ordered the execution of my firstborn and heir how much love do you think I could feel for a runt like you?” Loki made a face to him and then blinked, “Helblindi was my brother.”   
“And here I thought you were the smart one, of course you are his brother.”   
Suddenly Loki paled, well he became slightly less blue, “but Helblindi is also Nadis brother.” Laufey frowned not understanding the issue here so he shrugged, “yes they are both children of Farbauti my former mate.”   
“Am I and Nadi related?” Loki asked as he almost panicked, if he and his lover were related by blood the child inside of Nadi could be seriously deformed or worse, die before it was even born.   
“No you are not, Farbauti bore Helblindi and fathered Nadi you on the other hand were born by a giant named Aegir.” The King was surprised how relieved the boy seemed by this revelation but didn’t ask why instead he studied his son once more finding more and more similarities between him and his former lover.   
The prince looked at his chained hands for a while before looking at Laufey again, “I understand that you have no love for me, I feel the same but what do you want from me? Why am I here and not I a cell?” If Loki didn’t know any better he would say the King was a sentimental fool who loved this Aegir and wanted to get a closer look at his son but Loki knew better, Laufey was a cold and cruel creature.   
Laufey rose and waved his hand at a guard, “I wanted to know more about my prisoner that is all otherwise I may not be able to use you to my advantage.” He put his hands on his back and walked out of the room while Loki was picked up by a guard and after being set down on the floor was led out and back into the cell but as he expected Nadi was not there. 

Three days Odin was fighting death as he was in a coma on the fourth day, he finally woke up. A servant was calling Thor who held curt at the moment but he immediately stormed off to the healers wing. Frigga was holding her husband’s hand tears falling from her eyes as she thanked the Norns for their mercy.   
“Father!” Thor ran to his bed and looked down on the old king worry in his eyes. Odin smiled at him, “Thor.”   
Frigga put a hand on Thors back, “he woke up only minutes ago I didn’t tell him anything yet.” The prince nodded and took a seat on the other side of Odins bed, as he began to report to his father.   
The Allfather may be weakened but he was still able to keep up with the story his eyes focused on his son.   
“You will release Helblindi Thor he is not a threat but an ally put him in one of the guest quarters.”   
Thor frowned but did not dare to talk back, “as you wish but what about Nadi and Loki? I have readied the army and we could march into Jotunheim any minute.” A pained moan left Odins lips as he sat up a little, Frigga aided him stroking his hand.   
“And we will march into Jotunheim but not yet and not on full display, I will not risk the life of my son and grandchild.”   
“Should I contact Laufey so he can state his demands?”   
“Yes but don’t mention that Helblindi is still alive, it might give us an advantage.”   
The god of thunder rose from his seat and nodded, finally it was time for action. With large steps he made his way out of the healers wing and to the bifrost it was time to face the cold.  
Thor went alone since he already proven that he was capable of fighting his way out of Laufey’s palace. Like the last time he walked into it like he owned the place his red cape flying behind him and his trusted hammer in his hand.   
“Laufey!”   
The giant sat on his throne his eyes on the prince and a smirk on his face, “Odinson.” Thor noticed the giants around them, looming in the shadows or openly glaring down at him and besides the throne on a platform the casket was placed. The artefact was humming with power as it was finally back where it belonged.   
“I come to bargain”   
The giants and Laufey laughed at him. The King leaned forward in his seat, “what could you possibly offer me.”   
“Peace. My father took the casket from you once and he will do so again if you don’t free my brother and wife.”   
The King tilted his head grinning down on the god, “your brother and wife belong here but I am willing to give you the child she will bear for it won’t truly belong here.”   
Thor swallowed, he didn’t expect Laufey to not want to negotiate at all, why would he want to keep Loki?   
“So I guess you are to make my brother your new heir since Helblindi has passed.”   
The giants around them started to mumble as they clearly didn’t know of this, Thor smiled. He heard a few whisper, “Helblindi is dead?” and others, “Laufey has another son and he is Asgardian?”  
Thor saw his chance and before Laufey could take control of the situation the prince spoke again, “aye prince Helblindi was slain by the giants that kidnapped my wife and brother.” The King grit his teeth as he noted some of the more shocked giants, the prince had clearly been favoured by many of the curt people.   
Laufey rose from his throne and immediately everyone was silenced, “leave Odinson, you have nothing to offer or threaten me with.” The prince eyed him warily but nodded and turned to leave but he still noticed the horned giant who was watching him from the shadows.   
As he marched back to where the bifrost would pick him up he acted as if he didn’t notice the figure following him.   
“I know you are there come out” he called as they were far enough away from the palace and the guards. The figure emerged from the shadows and Thor raised an eyebrow, “Angrboda?”   
The giant looked down on him and nodded, “is it true that the prince is dead?” Thor always thought the frost giants as heartless creatures as cold as the land they lived in but the expression on Angrboda face really caught him off guard. The giant looked devastated, hurt and deeply saddened.   
“No I lied to Laufey, Helblindi is safe and sound in Asgard, but it is true that he was attacked.”   
Angrboda exhaled audibly and buried his face in his hands as relieve washed over him, “thank the elders I thought I would never see him again.”   
“Nadi was right you are in love with him”   
His head snapped up as his red eyes glared at Thor, “I dare you to tell anyone Odinson, I will rip you to shreds I swear.” Thor chuckled and turned to look up into the sky, “so if we would march into Jotunheim, whose side will you be on.” He could almost hear Angrboda roll his eyes, “do you really need to ask?” Thor grinned and raised his hammer over his head as the light of the bifrost captured him and took him back home. 

Nadi was lying on her back caressing her slightly round belly as she tried not to worry too much about Loki, the god was more than capable to take care of himself. The faint click of a key turning in a lock let her sit up and look to the door, to her disdain Laufey entered the room.   
The King was standing slightly hunched over so his head was just brushing the ceiling and suddenly Nadi felt all the terrible memories come back. She remembered when he had beaten her when he was angry or let her dance in front of him and some of his most loyal men only to whip her when she made a mistake and nearly everything she did was a mistake to Laufey, first of all existing.   
She involuntary swallowed and moved to the furthest corner of her bed but Laufey only grinned and stepped closer. Watching her like a predator watches its prey.   
“I met your husband today”   
Nadi blinked, Thor came, after four days.   
“Took him long enough I guess he took Loki with him”   
Laufeys grin almost faded, “no he didn’t offer me enough ransom.” After all her time in Asgard Nadi had gathered quite some self-confidence but she was still afraid of the giant but after all her time with Loki she just couldn’t hold her tongue.   
“So you don’t want him to go, got some fatherly feelings for your little boy huh?”   
Laufey stared at her dumfounded and Nadi slapped herself internally. How could she be so stupid? The king was still staring at her as he could not believe that this girl could ever become so bold, what happened to her, he had seen it at the feast but he thought it was because Thor was there to protect her but it seemed like she really did have grown a backbone.   
“You insolent brat if you weren’t pregnant I would beat you to a pulp.”   
Nadi flinched and bit her lip much to Laufeys satisfaction maybe her mouth became a little loose being in Asgard but at least she was still afraid of him.   
“Loki may be my son girl but blood doesn’t make a family not entirely at least.”   
“Then why didn’t you let him go, I am more than enough hostage to keep Thor and Odin at bay.”   
That question Laufey was still unable to answer to himself but he would never admit it, so instead he snarled.   
“I don’t need to explain myself to you I just came to tell you that your husband has abandoned you, he didn’t even ask if you are well, he is only interested in his brother.”   
Nadi scoffed, “you need to try harder to make me believe something like that Laufey, I am not stupid.” The Kings eyes narrowed and he turned to leave the room. That didn’t went as planned and it infuriated him.   
The door was locked behind him and as he entered his study a female voice sounded to him.   
“You have everything you wanted don’t you think it is time you hold up your end of the bargain?”   
Laufey closed the door and stared down at the witch who dared to make demands to him. He forced a smile on his face he wanted to keep her in a false sense of security for as long as possible, he was not yet sure if she couldn’t be useful to him.   
“Yes you are right I shall send for Thor in a few days were you get the chance to bewitch him.”   
The woman made a face, “do you really think this will work?” I don’t care, Laufey wanted to say but instead he nodded, “I am, the boy started to grow up but he is still stupid enough to fall easily for you.” The blond woman nodded and looked out of the window while Laufey eyed her carefully, she may still have her use but she was a threat and uncertainty that he would not take much longer.   
“Why don’t you just kill Odin and take Thor yourself? You clearly didn’t have any trouble sneaking the poison into his drink.”   
Amora turned to face him, “if Thor mourned for his father it would be harder to seduce him, it is easier to invade an unoccupied mind.” Laufey frowned not really understanding but it was not his problem, he planned to kill all the royalty of Asgard, though he might make an exception for Loki.   
An idea started to spark in his mind, if he would be able to convince Loki that he was better off on his side he could make him the ruler of whatever would be left of Asgard when he was finished conquering it. This way he would not need Amora and rely on her pathetic magic because if she would lose grip on the oldest Odinson he could become a threat and destroy everything, yes his own son would be much less of a wildcard.   
“Three days then I will send for him”   
“Alright I waited so long I can wait a few days more”   
Yes you can you stupid bitch.   
“Very well stay safe”   
She snorted and disappeared. Laufey let his smile fall and bared his teeth, suddenly wondering what the heart of an Aesir tasted like.


	26. Chapter 26

Loki was mildly surprised as Laufey sent a guard to take him once again to his chambers for lunch. The trickster knew a lot about Laufey, king of the frost giants but he knew nothing about Laufey his father and he had a hunch that he would be dealing with the latter.   
As he entered the room Laufey was already seated at the table chewing on something and watching his son. Loki was lifted in the high chair again and presented with big piece of raw meat.   
“Hello father”, the trickster said in a mocking tone but Laufey didn’t show any reaction so he began to eat. Both of them ate quietly until the King finished his plate and turned his gaze to the prince.   
“I want to talk Loki”   
“Then talk I can do nothing to stop you”   
Laufey rolled his eyes and took a sip of wine before he continued.   
“Are you not curious about your upbringing?”   
“I am not; I am Loki son of Odin and Frigga”   
Laufey sighed but on the inside he grinned, this would be fun.   
“You are my son Loki and Odin stole you from me and Aegir when you were just born.”   
The god scoffed at him, “you told us that deformed children like myself are thrown away or left to die, so sorry if I cannot believe you.”   
Laufey sighed again, “yes this was true but you were my son and a prince, do you believe I would let you die even if you were different? No I anticipated your birth but when Aegir tried to flee with you, when the Aesir attacked, Odin slayed him.”   
The King managed to sound pained at the memories and it was not a complete lie, he had anticipated the birth of the child but only because he wanted Aegir back in his bed.   
“I only found his dead body and you were gone, maybe Odin felt sorry that he had taken the mother from a child I don’t know but believe me son I never casted you out.”   
He could see that Loki didn’t believe him but he could also see the tiny sparks of doubt in his eyes and he knew he had won. Doubt was like a virus if it found a weak defence it would make its way into the system and corrupt it, it was only a matter of time.   
Loki watched Laufeys face the entire time he talked but frost giant features were so unfamiliar to him that he was unsure of what was a lie and what was the truth. His stomach told him to not believe anything the King said but Loki could also not find any reason why Laufey would try to get him on his side, what he would gain from it. Even if he would acknowledge him as his true father he would never betray Thor or help him to conquer Asgard. The people had nothing to do with Odins doing and Frigga loved him dearly he knew that. So why were they sitting here and talking about this.   
“May I see Nadi?”   
Laufey was surprised by his request, “why? Do you think I hurt her?” Loki shook his head, “no but we are very close and I want to know that she is well.” The King eyed his prisoner carefully and for some reason he remembered the shock in Lokis face as he thought he and Nadi were related. Still he couldn’t make sense out of it but it would do no harm to play nice.   
“I will show you the way” with those words the King rose and watched as the small giant hoped down his chair to walk beside him. “You know Aegir was quite small himself but a much more talented sorcerer than I could ever be, you remind me a lot of him.”   
Loki looked up to him with a frown and even Laufey was surprised that he was talking so freely and honest to him.   
“Frost giants can do real magic?”   
“Some can, back in the old days we had powerful sorcerers that were respected in all the realms, but when first war came they were the first ones to fall and now almost all of their knowledge is gone.”   
“Oh too bad”   
“Yes indeed” 

Laufey unlocked the door to Nadis room and let Loki enter before him. Nadi was lying on the bed and rose as she heard them enter.   
“Loki!”   
As fast as she was able to, she got on her feet to hug the god of mischief tightly.   
“Nadi are you alright?”   
“I am elders you are still blue”   
“Yes like you”   
Both chuckled and Loki fought the urge to kiss her instead he put his forehead against hers. Behind them he could hear Laufey scoff but to his surprise he didn’t say a thing just simply watched the couple.   
“He wants to get me on his side” Loki whispered into Nadis ear and the girl frowned slightly. “Don’t listen to him; he is evil to the core.” They stopped hugging and Loki put a hand on her belly, “you are getting round.” Nadi nodded with a blissful expression on her face, “yes it grows quite fast I just hope it is healthy.”  
Loki nodded and caressed her belly until Laufey cleared his throat, “son this is enough, you see she is well so let’s go.” Nadi looked puzzled, “son? He is calling you son?” Loki shrugged and went back to Laufey, it would be no use to fight with his magic sealed and no weapon he stood no chance against him.   
Loki walked besides Laufey expecting to be led back into his cell but it became apparent that the King had other plans. Two guards were walking behind them as Laufey led his son out into the palace gardens. At his order the path was cleared of fresh snow and some of the ice sculptures were either repaired or thrown out and replaced with new ones to leave a lasting impression.   
The prince of Asgard clearly didn’t expect this to happen as his eyes widened and his chained hands were twitching nervously. Laufey was satisfied with the look in his son’s eyes. His son, when did he start to call him that? Quickly he shook his head earning a confused look from the small giant.   
“The gardens are only for royalty but I took Aegir here once or twice, he loved it.”   
_No he didn’t he hated it when Laufey forced himself on him under the open sky, it made him feel even more exposed._  
“Well these gardens are quite beautiful even though almost nothing grows here”   
Laufey nodded and followed the path around the sculptures Loki at his side, eyeing him carefully from the corner of his eyes. Guards were all around them hidden in the shadows so if the small one managed to do something stupid there would an immediate reaction.   
“I wonder why Heimdall is not taking me”   
“Because he cannot see you, those shackles are not only to bind your magic but they also hide you from his eyes, Nadi as well.”   
Loki bit his lips clearly displeased by this answer but kept his pace next to the King. They walked for almost half an hour before the prince was taken back and Laufey checked on Thyrm. His lover was happy to see him and informed him that the baby would be strong since it was now kicking him all the time which made Laufey smile. He caressed the belly and talked to his future heir while Thyrm watched, pure bliss in his features. 

Helblindi made a cross on the map that lay on the table and Thor frowned, “this is deep inside the palace, are you sure that they are held there?” The giant rolled his eyes at the prince and brushed over the scar on his chest, a gesture that he had started to make right after the horrible wound was healed. “How can I be sure? My father can be quite a wild card, to be honest I doubt Nadi is there but Loki might be. The cells are for people who possess magic and the most dangerous prisoners in the realm.”   
“Would fit Loki” Thor mumbled and Odin nodded.   
“Thank you for your help prince with that we might be able to save my son and maybe even Nadi.”   
“What about the casket?”   
Odin looked at his son, “if we succeed with our plan Helblindi may keep it.” The prince inhaled sharply and eyed both father and son carefully.   
“Do you mean it?”   
Odin smiled and made a move as if he wanted to pat his shoulder but stopped before he touched the blue skin, “you have my word prince.”   
A smile made its way to Helblindis face and he bowed deeply in front of the Allfather to show his gratitude and respect. 

With that the preparations were almost complete and Thor was in his room polishing Mjolnir as someone knocked on his door.  
“Enter!” Thor exclaimed without looking up expecting it to be a servant but instead it was Galathea, Thor immediately jumped to his feet a slight blush on his face.   
“P-Princess what a pleasant surprise”   
The beautiful woman gave him a knowing smile before she walked over to the couch he had been sitting on.   
“May I?”   
Thor nodded unable to answer as he felt something in his throat. That woman made him lose his words. The princess sat down next to him and studied his hammer that he put on the coffee table.   
“This weapon is magnificent is it true that no one except you can wield it?”   
“Ah not entirely everyone who is deemed worthy can wield her”   
“Her?”   
“Yes Mjolnir is a she”   
Galathea raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment Thor appreciated that.   
“Well princess what do I owe the honour of your visit to?”   
“I wanted to wish you good luck on finding your brother; you know I am still pretending to be his fiancé”   
Thor remembered and for some reason it bothered him, “I promise you I will get him back, in one piece.” Galathea chuckled and nodded, “I am sure you will.”   
Out of the blue she leaned forward to kiss him on the lips and Thor like the fool he obviously was, kissed her back. A tickle of excitement rushed through him and his hand found the princesses cheek, to his surprise she leaned into the touch. When they broke the kiss everything seemed a little different, Thor became aware of his desire for the princess and the princess well she always knew what she wanted and now she was sure that she would get it. One way or another. 

Thor was about to apologize when the princess wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him back into another kiss. This one was demanding and hot, her tongue hit his teeth and startling Thor.   
“Princess” he mumbled on her mouth but she only took the chance to invade his mouth. The god of thunder tasted her sweetness and he wanted more so he pulled her in his lap his hands roaming her back until he broke the kiss.   
“I am a married man”   
“And I am engaged”   
“Do you care?”   
“Not the least”   
They kissed again and soon enough they found their way into Thor’s and Nadi’s bed where they found out just how well they worked together. It was strange because for the first time in his life Thor felt something that he thought impossible, he felt whole. Being with Galathea felt right like they were made for each other, when he took off her clothes she was the most perfect being in his eyes and when he touched and tasted her it was all he ever wanted.   
“Damn”   
“What is it Thor?”   
“I think I am in love”   
“Oh well if it is any consolation for you I think I am too.”   
“Weird huh”   
“Absolutely”   
“Galathea”   
“Yes Thor?”   
“I love you”   
“I love you too”


	27. Chapter 27

Now it was official, Thor hated the cold. The god stood shivering in the snow while Helblindi moved a giant icy rock out of their way. “The entrance is still here so let’s be quick” the prince whispered and entered the tunnel.   
Thor followed him lighting a torch to have at least a little light while Helblindi eyed the fire suspiciously. The secret entrance to the castle was hidden on a mountain and blocked by a giant rock so that it would stay secret. It was a small tunnel for a full grown giant and a perfect one for Thor and the warriors three. Sif stayed behind to guard the entrance just in case.   
“How long will it take?”   
“About half an hour if we are slow” Helblindi replied as he walked hunched over his eyes well-adjusted to the dark. Thor nodded and signalled his friends to hurry up he wanted his brother back as soon as possible. Helblindi led them deep under the castle until they spotted at ladder that led straight up.   
“Quiet now we are entering the palace”   
Everyone braced themselves for what was about to come and followed the giant up and through the hidden door. 

Loki was dozing in his cell reflecting everything that happened in the last few days but he didn’t come to a conclusion. He was still unsure of why Laufey wanted him to acknowledge him as his true father and why he was beginning to look forward to their lunch meetings.   
As things turned out he didn’t have to think about it any further since something or someone broke the door to his cell open. Loki opened his eyes and frowned at the broken door then smiled as he saw Thor enter.   
“Loki!”   
“Thor! Finally what took you so long?”   
Thor sighed and crushed the chains and shackles with Mjolnir.   
“I am glad to see you too, where is Nadi?”   
Loki stood and rubbed his wrists, “not here Laufey put her in her old room.” Thor cursed and went outside; Loki followed and nodded at Helblindi, “brother.” Helblindi gaped at him, partly because of his now blue Jotun form and partly because of the greeting.   
“I fear I do not understand”   
Loki now outside the cell and able to reach for his magic turned back into his old self fully aware of the warriors three and Thor staring at him.   
“I will explain later, let’s say for now that your family is bigger than you expected.”   
Helblindi frowned but didn’t say anything so Loki turned to Thor, “what is your plan?” Thor smiled, “father is invading with our army and occupying Laufey we will get Nadi and leave.” Loki smiled at him, “not much finesse in your plan but it will do, follow me.” 

Odin arrived with his army in a flash of light. The King of Asgard was sitting on his beloved Sleipnir his spear in his hand as he led the men forwards marching to the palace.   
Laufey was ready in mere minutes, his giants behind him as he held the casket, an evil grin in his face. Both Kings faced each other and while Odin simply nodded, Laufey bowed in a mockingly manner.   
“Allfather, you look weary”   
“Laufey end this now, return my son and daughter-in-law. I do not wish for any blood to be spilled.”   
Laufey scoffed, “so why did you come with an entire army then?” Odin sighed and shook his head, “I promised the casket to you why didn’t you believe in my word?” Laufey tilted his head, “don’t act as if you didn’t think of a way to trick me out of it you old fool. I had every right to take it and to make a better future for my son.”   
“On the cost of another son”   
That let Laufey roar in anger, he charged at Odin a blade of ice forming from his hand but the Allfather blocked it with his spear.   
The Casket was thrown away and picked up by his general as Laufey fought with the old King. To his displeasure the old fool was still strong despite the powerful poison he swallowed only a few days ago but he would not back down, it was time for his victory. 

Loki found the way back without any trouble the few remaining guards fell prey to his fury and made everyone glad that the prince was on their side. The guard in front of Nadis room saw them coming but instead of attacking, they knelt down.   
“Prince Helblindi”   
Loki frowned and turned to his half-brother who nodded at him.   
“Leave and tell the other that I am still alive”   
The guards hurried away and everyone looked at the prince who now wore a grim expression on his face.   
“You should go with them”   
With a surprised look the giant turned to Loki, “they are your people claim them, take the throne from Laufey.” Helblindi nodded but hesitated, “I am not sure if I am able to kill him.” Loki shrugged, “then don’t do it, it is your decision.”   
“What if I choose wrong?”   
“Then you will deal with it when the time comes”   
The two brothers shared a long look and a quick nod then the giant stormed off while Loki turned to open the door only to be blasted against the wall by a bolt of magic. 

The fight was wearing Odin down; Laufey was not much younger than the Allfather though he was more agile and taller and had not been recently poisoned. Odin groaned as he was thrown off Sleipnir but with a warning glare to his men, they stayed where they were only watching as the old King got up on his feet while Laufey circled him.   
“Admit your defeat now while you still can walk away on your own Odin”   
The Allfather scoffed and gripped his spear harder; hopefully he needed to stall only for a few minutes more. Laufey jumped high up into the air his sword aiming for Odin but the old warrior just stepped aside hitting the giant in the back with his spear. It didn’t do much damage and only infuriated Laufey more   
It was a game of cat and mouse and both of them never got to do any damage as they were startled by the uproar in the army of giants. Laufey turned to his men confusion on his face as Helblindi stepped forwards, next to him Angrboda and another giant that Laufey never bothered to learn the name of.   
“Father!” the voice of the giant boomed over the heads of the armies and some of the giants even knelt before their prince.   
“You are supposed to be dead”  
Laufey eyes were full of rage and hatred against his son and former heir. Helblindi simply scoffed, “and you are supposed to be a loving father instead you drove a dagger into my back.” The giants in his army again began to whisper and it was unsettling the King.   
“You will now step down from the throne and I shall take your place”   
Laufey blinked and laughed at his son, “boy you are not even a real man you will never take the throne from me, I have an army.”   
Helblindi grinned and looked to Odin who smiled at the prince.   
“So does he”   
Laufey turned to Odin not believing his eyes; the Asgardians were supporting his traitorous son?  
“Impossible” he spat throwing an ice dagger at Helblindi. The younger evaded his attack forming a blade of ice on his right hand.   
“Please father I don’t want to shed your blood”   
“Ha even when you are at an advantage you are pathetic”   
The King attacked his son, his intention clear in his eyes, he wanted him dead. 

Thor was furious, “let her go Amora!”   
The blond witch was holding a blade to Nadis throat and smiled an unpleasant smile at the prince.   
“Drop your weapons and I might consider not killing her right here and now.”   
Thor gritted his teeth and nodded to his friend who let their weapons fall to the ground. With a wave of her free hand the weapons except for Mjolnir disappeared and a pained groan came from Loki. The god of mischief had been hit so hard that the back of his head was now bleeding and the wall had a crack.   
“Damn you Amora why?”   
The blue eyes of the woman glinted with insanity.   
“Why, because you belong to me Thor I am the rightful queen of Asgard and not this bitch here”   
She shook Nadi and the blade cut into her skin making her yelp more out of surprise than of pain. Thor flinched and tried to think of a way out of this, “Amora if you let her go I will let you take me, I promise.” The witch shook her head, “nonsense she still carries your child you would never abandon her.”   
“It is not his child, it is Lokis”   
The warriors three gaped and Loki nodded as he managed to get on his feet, “yes it is true she is carrying my child Amora.” The blond woman blinked then started to laugh, “this is too good to be true.” Thor frowned looking at his brother who took a deep breath. Distract her, his eyes were saying and Thor took a step forwards his hands raised in the air, Amora immediately stopped laughing and took a step back her gaze fixed on Thor.   
“Amora please I will be yours just let her go, you gain nothing from her death I don’t lover her.”   
The woman was twisted and everyone knew and it was hard to tell what she was going to do next. Thor bit his lip and looked at his wife, “a well dear I think it is not the right time but better now than never, I slept with princess Galathea.”   
Nadis mouth fell open as did Amoras.   
“Seriously Thor? Wait did you do it in our bed?”   
Thor nodded and Nadi groaned closing her eyes in disbelieve.   
“Not again”   
Amora wanted to say something as a spell hit her from behind and she fell to the ground unable to even lift a finger.   
Everyone jumped totally startled and Loki became visible behind the two women his hands raised and glowing green. Nadi turned and hugged her lover while Thor picked up Mjolnir eyeing the woman on the floor.   
“We need to secure her”   
Nadi turned and looked down on Amora with hate in her eyes she kicked her in the ribs, “let’s put her in Laufeys dungeon.” Loki nodded and chuckled as Nadi kicked her again. 

Both Helblindi and Laufey were covered in small cuts and exhausted. They were fighting for some time now and it was clear to all that the winner would be announced soon. The King had the advantage of his experience and skill but Helblindi was younger quicker and more agile as the old King so they were equally dangerous opponents.   
“Give up father and I will let you leave with Thyrm and your son”   
Laufey snarled at him, “give up boy and I will make your death quick and painless.” Helblindi shook his head and focused on his father again, he renewed the ice blade on his hand only that he made it thinner, sharper and slightly longer than usual. Laufey noticed and frowned not understanding why his son would take a risk of his weapon breaking while fighting.   
The King charged at his son while Helblindi moved his free hand and manipulated the ice in front of him. The moment Laufey stepped on it, he slipped slightly and Helblindi pierced his right shoulder immobilizing his sword arm. The blade broke and a shout went through the giant army as their King fell on his back gasping for air.   
“Give up father this is your last chance”   
Laufey looked up into the determent red eyes of his son who had already formed a new ice blade to point it right under his chin. Laufey snarled and Helblindis face turned sad.  
“Please Thyrm is close to giving birth and you are everything to him, let me take the throne while you take your mate and leave.”   
Laufey grit his teeth fury in his eyes but he put one hand on his injured shoulder and gave a quick nod.   
“I surrender but listen closely son, one day my heir will come and take his rightful place.”   
“Then I shall welcome my brother and make him part of my court.”   
Helblindi gave a quick nod to Angrboda who shouted a command at his men and two unusually tall giants came forward to pick up the former King and pulled him away. The prince turned to Odin and knelt, “Allfather I Helblindi Laufeyson new King of Jotunheim ask you to keep the peace between the realms and I will entrust you once more with the care of my beloved sister.”   
Odin smiled and motioned him to rise before he bowed slightly, “it would be my pleasure, King.” Angrboda grinned and let out a shout which almost all of his men joined in and soon after every giant bowed and cheered for the new King.


	28. Chapter 28

Helblindi was crowned only a few hours after his victory and once the cheering stopped and Nadi had finished hugging him Angrboda stepped forward a rare black diamond in his hand. The Asgardians frowned but all of Jotunheim knew what that gesture meant and gasped, of course Helblindi accepted. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other giant kissing him deeply announcing their engagement and earning more cheers from the crowd.  
Lokis and Odins meeting didn’t go so smoothly. The young god stepped forwards and met his father’s eye, “Allfather.”  
Odin sighed and pulled his son in a tight hug, “we will talk later son but be assured I am glad that you are unharmed and save.” Loki had to swallow and blinked back some tears as he hugged his father back. The doubt that Laufey planted in him was still present and though it didn’t bloom like he had expected, his words were not forgotten.  
Nadi was more than happy to depart from Jotunheim once everything was settled; she wanted to feel warm again and longed for a bath. There would still be some things to talk about but she didn’t want to think about it, as she didn’t want to think about the fact that her bed had once again been soiled by her stupid husband.  
Frigga was relieved when she spotted her family and first she hugged Loki than Nadi and after that Odin and Thor, she had been so worried. Finally everything was how it’s supposed to be, Laufey was on his way to exile with his mate, Amora was locked up in Jotunheim, Helblindi was King and Nadi and Loki were back home. Well it was a nice start. 

“Why did you never tell me?”  
The god of mischief sat between his parents, his face buried in his hands while Frigga rubbed his back.  
“I always wanted to be honest with you Loki but your father thought it would be the best to keep it from you.”  
Odin nodded, “I only wanted to protect you son, from the truth.” Loki gave a humourless laugh, “I am the monster parents tell their children about.”  
Frigga sighed, “Loki, stop it, you are our son and we love you dearly, as does your brother and Nadi what do you want more?” Loki licked his lips and turned to Odin, “the truth” he whispered. Odin frowned, “I do not understand Loki.”  
“Why did you take me?”  
“I found you on the aftermath of the battle a tiny being left to die on the steps of a destroyed temple. Small for a giants offspring but I saw the marks, I knew you were Laufeys son.”  
Loki closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, “so you took me for a purpose.” Odin looked at his wife and Frigga nodded.  
“I hoped we could one day unite our kingdoms through you but those plans don’t matter anymore, I went to Jotunheim to seek victory but I found a son.”  
Loki looked at Odin and a warm feeling spread in his stomach, he could not find a lie in his words and he was honest. His Father loved him, though a tiny bit of doubt remained.  
“Laufey told me you slayed the giant that bore me”  
Odin frowned, “the temple was abandoned I didn’t see anyone there I don’t know who gave you live but if he had been there I would have seen him.”  
“So he is still alive” Loki whispered and Frigga hugged him.  
“If you wish to find him we will help you”  
Loki smiled at her thankfully and hugged her back, “I am sorry for ever doubting you two.” Odin smiled and pulled him into a hug too, “you are forgiven, however” the Allfather continued a stern expression on his face.  
“How do you come to impregnating your brother’s wife?”  
Loki flinched and ducked a little under the admonishing looks of his parents. 

“I hope you had the sheets changed” Nadi said as she lay on the bed. Thor chuckled his head rested on her belly as he tried to hear the baby.  
“Of course darling”  
“I told you it is too early to hear of feel anything”  
Thor pouted and sat back caressing her with surprising gentleness.  
“Nadi we have to talk”  
“Is it about you defiling my place to sleep?”  
“Kind of”  
“Ah, well go on”  
Thor took a deep breath, “I am in love with the princess and I think I will try to divorce you.” Nadi raised an eyebrow in surprise, “ah, alright not what I expected but I suppose I could live with that.” The god of thunder chuckled and tilted his head, “don’t tell me you want to stay married to me.”  
Nadi waved her hand, “no way, not when your brother is so much more handsome.” Thor acted as if he was greatly offended and both laughed merrily at it.  
“You think Odin will allow it?”  
“Maybe I mean now that Helblindi is King he will probably accept you being married to his brother.”  
Nadi nodded, “this is kinda weird I mean I am also Helblindis sister so I guess it stays in the family.” Thor made a face but started to laugh again soon after, “no one ever said we were an ordinary family.” 

Surprisingly enough Odin was easily convinced since it was almost certain that the child was not Thor’s he admitted that it would be better to end the marriage. When he said that Nadi wrapped her arms instantly around Lokis neck and kissed him deeply, while Glathea did the same to Thor. Odin cleared his throat uncomfortably while Frigga chuckled and kissed her husband on the cheek.  
Young folks.  
Only a week after the royal wedding took place, Nadi wore once again her white dress with the beautiful jewellery while Loki wore his battle amour plus a ridiculous looking helmet. Galathea was dressed in a dream of white and gold that made her look every bit like the queen she was going to be while Thor was also wearing his amour though he left Mjolnir back in his chambers.  
The two women couldn’t be happier though Galathea was a little frightened as Helblindi walked up to them to give his sister away to Loki. It was the wedding everyone dreamed of.

_A few months later_

Nadi was screaming in pain and hurling insults at both princes of Asgard as she was in labour. Loki looked more frightened than a horse in front of a pack of wolves and Thor was completely intimidated. Gladly Frigga was there to calm everyone down and to deliver her first grandchild.  
“Beautiful it is a girl”  
Loki blinked and stepped forward as his mother presented him with a pale infant. The baby had raven black hair and screamed from the top of its lungs, Loki couldn’t be happier.  
“Frigga ah I think I am not finished”  
The Queen turned and Loki stepped back with the tiny live in his arms.  
“Oh dear yes, push”  
Thor leaned over and with one large finger caressed the cheek of his niece; he couldn’t wait to teach her how to fight.  
“Well congratulations it is a boy”  
Both gods stared at their mother as she presented them another pale babe. Now Thor reached out and took the screaming infant into his strong arms. The boy also had black hair but as he opened his eyes for a brief moment Thor was sure he had bright blue eyes. He blinked and turned to his brother, “your children are beautiful brother, I am the proudest uncle in all the realms.”  
Loki laughed and smiled down at his son before a soft voice caught his attention.  
“Give me my children or I am going to kill both of you”  
Both gods stepped forward and placed the children right and left in Nadis arms who kissed them on the forehead, tears of joy in her eyes, “my own little family.” Loki sat down on the edge of the bed caressing her cheek, “our little family.”  
Thor watched until Frigga took his arm and pulled him from the room to let the two to be alone and happy together. 

Thor returned to his wife who was also pregnant but not quite round yet.  
“How did it go? Is Nadi well?” she asked as he entered the apartment a faint smile on his face.  
“Yes she bore two healthy children a boy and a girl”  
Galathea got up from the couch she was sitting on and walked over to Thor to hug him.  
“These are good news, how is Loki? Did he faint?”  
Thor laughed and shook his head, “no he is also fine both are happy.” He kissed his wife but his mind wandered back to his nephew, what if…no he was Lokis son and that was it, he would soon enough have his own child to think about. Galathea didn’t notice that his mind had wandered or she simply ignored it instead she pulled him up the stairs and to the bed; the pregnancy did nothing to diminish their lust for each other. 

Each Nadi and Loki held a baby in their arms as they stood in front of Helblindis throne. The King looked down to them and a huge grin on his face, “sister and brother.” Loki rolled his eyes, he hated it when he phrased it like that, “Hel.” Nadi chuckled and looked down at her now blue daughter, she was sleeping soundly.  
“Come here you big frosty oaf and greet your niece and nephew”  
Helblindi laughed and knelt in front of them to get a better look at the tiny beings held in front of him.  
“They are beautiful”  
His nephew was wide awake and staring at him with large red eyes as he also was blue now, like his sister.  
“Did you name them already?”  
Nadi smiled and nodded, “yes this is Vali and this is our lovely princess Nanna.” Helblindi hummed and pointed his large finger at Vali. The boy opened his mouth to suck on the huge finger and chuckled in delight.  
“How about you brother, are you expecting?”  
Helblindi sighed and shook his head, “no sadly not it’s not of the lack of trying though but Thyrm gave birth to a healthy boy.” The couple exchanged a quick look.  
“Did you visit Laufey?”  
“Yes I wanted to see my brother and he is gorgeous though his parents still hate me, but well not all of us can have a happy ending, can we?”  
Nadi sighed and shook her head a little sad; Loki kissed her cheek to comfort her a little bit. Helblindi turned to the god suddenly a serious expression on his face.  
“Loki I found him”  
Loki stiffed, he knew who Helblindi was talking about.  
“Did you talk to him?”  
“Yes he agreed to meet you if you wish to do so”  
Nadi watched her husband closely. Ever since Loki had the talk with his parents they had been searching for Aegir and now he got the chance to meet the giant that gave birth to him and abandoned him.  
“Did he…did he say something about why he did it?”  
Helblindis eyes saddened, “he only told me that he was scared, he never wished to carry Laufeys child but he always regretted leaving you behind.”  
Loki nodded a sad expression on his face but as he watched his son he brightened a little.  
“I will meet him I want to know the whole truth”  
Nadi put her head on his shoulder and smiled, “I never expected to have a family at all you know and now it is steadily growing bigger. I love it.”  
Loki smiled and kissed her forehead, “and I love you darling.” Helblindi watched the exchange and laughed but suddenly he hissed as tiny sparks of electricity bit into his finger. He pulled it from the infant’s mouth and stared at it with wide eyes. The boy giggled and both parents stared at him.  
Loki made a face, “oh great.” 

\- The End –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s it folks I hoped you enjoyed it. If I left some parts unanswered please let me now.  
> I honestly thought that if Loki had a nice talk with both of his parents a lot of his hate would have been prevented so this solution works for me. If you have an idea or a wish for what I should write next let me know I cannot make any promises though. Please come back for more and leave your opinion on the comments below. Thank you all.


End file.
